Clearwater Country
by Aunt Bran
Summary: A story about the adventures of Sue Clearwater and her children, Leah and Seth, in which Sue marries Charlie, and Leah and Jacob fall in love. It's dedicated to my friend Anna, who is both my Alpha and my Beta.
1. Chapter 1

As usual, Sue peeked in at her sleeping children before turning in herself. Seth's face, relaxed in sleep, looked younger than his 16 years. His dark hair framed his deceptively cherubic face. Sue had to smile as she gazed on her rambunctious teenager, who seemed never to slow down unless he was asleep. Clothes were tossed haphazardly toward the desk and chair, though most of them had landed on the cluttered floor. Seth's aquarium covered most of one wall, filled with the strangest assortment of marine life that he could manage to amass.

The next door down the hall opened to Leah's room, austere in comparison with her brother's. Wolves stared from every direction, from posters, photos, and statues, not surprising considering most of Leah's friends and relatives were shape shifters. Her features were never totally relaxed, even in slumber, and Sue felt a pang of sympathy for her only daughter. Leah couldn't seem to get past her rejection by Sam Uley, though Sam hadn't really had much of a choice in the matter either.

Sue sighed as she entered her own room and closed the door. She sank to her knees and thanked God for her children and her home, never quite filled to capacity since her husband's death. As she climbed into bed, her thoughts strayed to Charlie Swan. Charlie had been Harry's best friend and constant companion, and since Harry's death his role had bent toward Sue – first as her friend, then companion, and now there was a new flavor to their relationship. Sue smiled as she recalled Charlie's hesitant kiss as she had left his house tonight. It had taken her by surprise, and when she regained her composure she had kissed him back. They had both laughed, slightly embarrassed, when they recovered from the unexpected softness and warmth of that second kiss.

At 5 a.m. the touch of a wolf's nose on her bare arm shocked Sue into instant wakefulness. "Seth! What on earth are you doing?" she gasped. Leah appeared behind Seth's lupine form as Sue snaked her arm around his shaggy neck to hug his warm, furry body.

"Sam called us. I just wanted to let you know before we go," Leah explained. "Quil is on patrol and put out a call for the rest of the pack. I don't know what's going on, but we'll check in when we know."

As her children hurried out the back door, Sue donned a robe and fired up the coffee pot. There would be no more sleep for her while Leah phased into wolf form and the siblings sped off into the night. The large, powerful wolves had little to fear from animals in the forest, but there was always the threat of vampires, or humans with weapons for that matter.

With a cup of steaming coffee before her, Sue tried to relax, but introspection would be as elusive as sleep when her children might be in danger. So, with a sigh, she turned on the oven to preheat and proceeded to gather ingredients for cookies. The entire wolf pack knew that the Clearwater cookie jar was never empty, and Sue enjoyed the rough-and-tumble camaraderie of the pack. With their elevated body temperature and energetic lifestyle, the wolves burned through fuel like the most inefficient SUV on the road. Sue smiled to herself as she contemplated what her grocery bill might look like if she was feeding normal teenagers instead of hungry wolves.

The hours ticked by slowly, as Sue filled the cookie jar and a couple of plastic bags with cookies, then swept the kitchen and started sorting laundry. She smiled as she found a pair of Seth's shorts, shredded in his haste to phase into wolf form, and threw them in the trash. One of these days that boy was going to get caught with nothing to wear when he phased back to human form.

The jangle of the telephone made Sue jump, and she reached it before the second ring. After a momentary disappointment that it wasn't one of her kids, and the realization that they wouldn't be contacting her by phone anyway, she was happy to recognize Charlie's voice on the other end of the line. "Hi, Sue, just calling to say 'good morning' and tell you that I was thinking about you," he said.

"Well, that's an amazing coincidence, Charlie," she flirted back. "I was just thinking about you too," she purred into the phone. They chatted for a few minutes and made plans to meet at Charlie's for dinner the following day. It was a little risky to invite him to the Clearwater house, since Charlie had not a clue about the existence of werewolves. One never knew when a wolf might come bounding through Sue's back door, momentarily forgetting the "no wolves in the house" rule that was haphazardly enforced. That would require some fancy explanation, so it was less risky to just go to Charlie's and cook in his seldom-used kitchen.

Just as she hung up the phone, Leah appeared in the back door, apparently out of breath, accompanied by Jacob. Before Sue could ask about Seth, Leah gestured for her to come outside. There, on the porch, lay a wounded wolf that Sue recognized instantly as Seth. He appeared to be unconscious, and his left front paw was bent at an impossible angle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake – put Seth in the back of the truck, please, and drive us to the Cullens' as quickly as you can." Sue climbed into the back of the truck and spread out a blanket. Jacob gently lowered Seth into the truck bed, placing his head on Sue's lap. "Leah, call Carlisle and tell him we're on our way."

When they arrived at the Cullens', Carlisle was waiting in the driveway. As Sue mumbled her thanks, Jacob lifted the still unconscious wolf effortlessly in his arms and carried him upstairs to the clinic. Sue followed quickly, pacing as the doctor quickly examined the injured limb. "I'd rather set it when he's in human form, but I don't dare wait," Carlisle explained. "Jake, hold the leg steady just below the break while I line up the bone."

With a sickening "crack," Carlisle set the bone, wrapping it as Seth gasped and phased back to human form, sweat beading his face. He immediately regained consciousness, spouting a string of profanity that would almost make Carlisle blush. Sue gently mopped his forehead with a damp cloth. Carlisle checked to make sure the bone was settled correctly, reminding them that healing would begin immediately.

"Okay, Jacob, now I need to know what happened," Sue demanded.

"Newborn," Jacob explained, not unexpectedly. "I don't know where it came from, and we were a little concerned because there's usually more than one. We didn't see any others, but it threw Seth against a rock before we could get to him. They're awfully strong; it could have killed him."

"I can't thank you enough, Carlisle," Sue said. "Do you think I can take him home now?"

"He may have a concussion, Sue, so I'd keep an eye on him," Carlisle warned. Jake made a move as if to pick him up, and Seth held out a hand. "It's my arm, not my leg" he grumbled as he got shakily to his feet. Jacob rolled his eyes but stepped back, staying within reach just in case. Seth staggered slightly but managed to get down the stairs and into the truck unaided. As they pulled up to the Clearwater house, Leah ran out to meet them. Sue motioned her to stay back, letting Seth make his way slowly up the steps.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, let me help you," she grumbled as she put her arm around his waist. "If you fall down the stairs we'll have to start all over!" Seth allowed Leah to walk beside him as he made his way up to his bedroom. The bright neon danios in his aquarium all crowded to the front as if they had been waiting for him all day, while the freshwater ray swam away with its usual lazy indifference.

Seth was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Leah picked up a book from her room and settled herself on Seth's desk chair, propping her feet on the foot of his bed. "I'll take the first shift, Mom," she offered. "If he wakes up, I'll just clobber him with this book and put him out again."

"I don't think that's what Carlisle had in mind when he said to keep an eye on him," Sue laughed. "Just let me know if he changes in any way."

Sue went back downstairs, finding Jacob in the kitchen as expected. He'd found the fresh batch of cookies and was working his way through them, along with a tall glass of milk. "Jacob Black, I hope you're done growing!" she told him affectionately. "Another inch and you'll be absolutely gawky!"

Jake smirked around his cookie. "What a relief! I'm so glad I'm not there yet! I'm only 6 foot 5; I just look tall to you because you're so short." Sue chucked a potholder at him, adding indignantly "I am not short! I'm only a foot shorter than you!"

"Jake, I'm going to cook dinner and you're welcome to join us," Sue offered. He declined politely, adding that Billy was expecting him, then pocketed half a dozen cookies to sustain him on the walk home. Sue rolled her eyes and grinned at him before she went back to preparing dinner.

Two hours later, when Sue went upstairs to tell Leah that dinner was ready, she found her quietly talking with Seth. "Feeling better, honey?" Sue asked. "Yeah, it's coming along, but I'm starving!" His answer assured her that he was indeed feeling better. As they walked into the kitchen, Quil was coming in the back door. He looked slightly embarrassed as he said "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop in and see how Seth was feeling."

Leah smirked. "You mean you smelled food!" Everyone laughed, knowing that was more likely the reason for his visit. "Have a seat, Quil, there's plenty," Sue invited.

Throughout the meal, Leah and Quil teased Seth about being caught by a newborn. It made Sue a little uneasy, knowing how much more seriously he could have been injured, but the pack always made light of broken bones, cuts, and bruises. Sue guessed it helped them cope with the danger they faced every day, defending the tribe against anyone (or anything) that threatened it.

After working their way through a mountain of fried chicken, homemade biscuits, mashed potatoes and green beans, Sue brought out a chocolate cake with Seth's favorite peppermint frosting. "Well, I have to do _something_ while I'm waiting around for you two to come home," she complained with a grin.

Quil nudged Leah with an elbow and suggested with a grin, "Do you think you could manage to break a bone or two tomorrow? I could get used to this!"


	3. Chapter 3

"No, Seth, you have to let that arm heal for a couple of days before you go diving!" Sue warned for the third time. "Try to remember how much fun it was to have a bone re-broken because it healed wrong!"

That stopped him in his tracks. Seth considered himself a pretty tough guy, but the very thought of that painful memory could make him break out in a cold sweat. "Okay, you win, I'll just sit here and grow moss," he grumped, turning on the television.

"Don't worry, Seth, it will only grow on your north side," snickered Leah. "Maybe Mom and I can go diving and you can watch!" she suggested with an evil grin. "That would be something to do!" Sue anticipated his move and stepped between them before Seth could jump on Leah. "Sit!" she commanded. Seth preserved his dignity by grabbing a couch pillow and chucking it at Leah's head, as he obediently sat.

"I could do your nails for you," suggested Leah. Sue sent a glare in her direction, not bothering to comment. "You might want to do something with those nasty claws of _yours_," Seth smirked.

"Well, some of us have work to do," Leah announced as she started outside to patrol. She stepped behind the shed in the yard to disrobe before phasing into her compact but speedy wolf form, figuring she'd pick up her clothes when she returned. Unfortunately, as soon as she phased she was assaulted by the voices in her head. She had expected to "hear" Jacob, since he was the patrol she'd be replacing, but she was chagrined to interrupt a conversation between him and Sam.

Sam was carrying on about something wonderful Emily had done, and Leah made a gagging noise, then projected a memory of herself and Sam that stopped their discourse cold. _ Leah, must you keep doing that?_ came from Sam, followed by wolfish laughter from Jacob.

Leah sprinted to their meeting point, delighting in the feeling of stretching her muscles and the wind ruffling her fur. She hated having Sam intercept her every thought, and she would give anything to get him out of her head. She sighed, consoled slightly by the fact that he only connected with her when he was in wolf form.

The large reddish wolf was waiting for her at the rendezvous point. _Hey, Jake, anything going on? _

_Nah, everything's quiet now that you and Sam are separated. _Leah could swear that the wolf rolled its eyes, but maybe that was her imagination. Well, the good news was that Sam had phased back to human form and would be out of her head for the time being. Just as Jacob turned his back and started to lope away, Seth spoke up and both of them heard_ Leah, you need to come home. Now._

Jacob hesitated, looking back over his shoulder. _Seth, do you need both of us or should I continue on patrol? What's going on?_

_Just a broken pipe – I'm sure Leah can fix it with two good arms, but I can't get a grip on it._ Jake turned and started back toward the house. _Leah, I'll get the pipe – you go ahead and patrol._

Leah shook her head and started around the perimeter of the reservation, grumbling something about men's work and not paying any particular attention to where she was running. She hadn't gone very far when she stepped in a steel bear trap, which closed painfully on her leg, cutting it to the bone. She howled in pain and frustration, and Jacob stopped once again.

_Okay, Jake, here's the thing_, she thought in his direction_. I need hands to spring this thing, but I'm stuck here with no clothes if I phase back to human form. So let me see if I can get it off before you come running back. Got it?_

I'd like to think that Jacob at least tried to resist, but let's face it. Even though Leah wasn't his favorite person, the temptation was just too great. He circled back quietly and peered around a tree, just as she snapped the trap off her ankle. As she phased back, his view was duplicated right at the same moment in both Leah's and Seth's heads, and chaos ensued. Seth yelled so loudly that Sue fell off the chair she was standing on, holding the broken pipe. At the exact same moment, Leah realized what Jake was up to and growled. She tried to leap at him, but the damaged leg collapsed under her, causing her to fall sideways. Jake, realizing that he'd been caught, decided to run to the Clearwaters' rather than risk life and limb by trying to help Leah. Leah was the fastest wolf in the pack, and without a damaged leg she would have caught him easily, but luck was with Jacob for the moment. By the time she limped home, he hoped to be long gone.

As Jacob hurriedly dressed and ran into Sue's basement, Seth directed the broken pipe at him, soaking him and driving him back out the door. "God, Jake, what the hell were you thinking?" he yelled, as Jacob came back in, laughing, and headed for the main shutoff valve. Sue was still sitting on the floor, looking from one to the other, totally confused. Jake managed to shut off the water supply, thinking that he'd leave the rest to Seth, but as he ran toward the back door he encountered an enraged wolf, snapping and growling at him.

"Leah!" Sue yelled. "What are you doing? It's Jake!" Leah growled and lunged at Jake, who jumped behind Sue. Sue stood up, steadied herself, and ordered: "Leah – get outside now, phase and get dressed. Jake – don't you go anywhere until that pipe is replaced. Seth – come here right now and tell me what in the world is going on!"

By the time it was sorted out, they all had a good laugh (except Leah, who still wasn't laughing). Within three days, her leg wound had healed, leaving a jagged scar, but Leah's wounded pride would take a little longer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sue dressed carefully for her date with Charlie. She tried on and discarded five outfits before she began mumbling to herself_. "For heaven's sake, Sue, you've known him for 20 years. Besides, he doesn't care what you're wearing!"_

She finally settled on a navy skirt, white blouse, and a colorful scarf. She brushed her dark hair until it shone, applied a little makeup and some lipstick, and decided she was ready. Charlie had insisted on ordering dinner for them instead of letting her cook. She arrived at his house at 7:00, and the table was set beautifully, including candles. Sue suspected that Bella had set it up, then astutely disappeared.

Dinner was delicious, and they washed and dried the dishes together as they had so many times before. Afterwards, they went into the living room, where they sat side by side on the couch and chatted while they sipped their coffee. When there was a lull in the conversation, Charlie turned to her and, holding her chin in his hand, kissed her softly. It was nice, and sort of comfortable. They sat there for a while longer, talking and laughing, until Sue decided it was time to go home. Charlie walked her to her car and kissed her good night, and Sue realized that their relationship had turned a corner.

Sue was really hoping her children wouldn't be waiting up for her, but of course they were in the living room as she let herself in the front door. "Kinda late, isn't it, Mom?" Leah smirked. Sue blushed, and Seth looked a little ill.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than keep tabs on your mother?" Sue asked them. They looked at each other, grinning and murmuring "No, nothing special…no, not at all." She kissed them good night and went upstairs, where she could still hear them snickering.

The next morning, Sue caught herself whistling while she made breakfast. Seth and Leah shared a look but, for once, made no comment. "What do you two have planned for the day?" she asked them.

"We were thinking of going cliff diving," Leah announced. Would you like to join us?" Sue surprised them (and herself) by nodding. "Sounds like fun!" The kids polished off a huge breakfast, then cleaned up the kitchen. Sue suggested that they pack a picnic lunch and enjoy the rare sunny day on the beach, so everyone pitched in and packed enough food for a small army. On such a nice day, there was no telling how many people they might meet on the beach. They packed turkey sandwiches, potato salad, chips, fruit, and dozens of cookies.

"How's your arm, Seth?" Sue asked when everything was packed in the truck. "It's fine, Mom, good as new," he assured her predictably. Sue examined it to the best of her ability and, to Seth's relief, declared it healed.

They set up their picnic area at the base of the cliff, then began the climb to the top. On the way up, Sue warned them both about safety rules, knowing that they would likely be followed only because she was with them.

The view from the top was magnificent. They took turns diving, cutting cleanly into the water, and everyone came up laughing. As Sue glanced up at the cliff once again, she saw that there was another group preparing to dive. She recognized Sam, Jacob, and Quil and watched, spellbound, as they executed their perfect dives. After a couple more turns, everyone was hungry, and Sue invited the newcomers to join them for lunch.

Leah was obviously uncomfortable, and Seth stayed by her side as she avoided talking to both Sam and Jacob. She was not yet willing to forgive Jake, though he had the decency to look ashamed and was avoiding eye contact with her. Quil tried to include Leah in their chatter, but the conversation remained awkward.

When the food was gone, Leah volunteered to take the empty picnic baskets back to the truck. Jake excused himself and followed her. When she realized she was being followed, Leah turned around and glared at Jake. He looked embarrassed and murmured, "I'm sorry, Leah. That was a cheap shot, and I wish I hadn't done it." When Leah didn't respond, he asked "What can I do to make it up to you? You wanna take a shot?"

Leah's smile was not a friendly one. "Yeah, that might make me feel better," she muttered as she drew off and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. Unfortunately, his stomach was like a rock, and it probably hurt Leah's hand more than it hurt Jake. It made her feel better, though, and he considerately groaned. He saw the hint of a smile, so he offered, "You can see me naked too, if you want."

"Been there, done that, not impressed," she grinned, and just like that, the feud was over. Sue smiled as she saw them coming back toward the campfire, Jacob's arm slung carelessly over Leah's shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth was a young 16, and Leah teased him unmercifully. If anyone else threatened him in any way, however, she was fiercely protective. Despite the six-year difference in their ages, they were best friends. One of the major differences between them, however, was their attitude toward vampires. Leah understood they were the reason for the existence of the shape-shifting wolves, but Seth was somewhat of a groupie. Leah didn't trust them, didn't particularly like them, but Seth was simply fascinated by the Cullens.

"I'm going over to the Cullens' to help Edward with some stuff," Seth announced to Sue and Leah, who were busy in the kitchen.

"Be sure and phase first, because the leeches consider you the family pet," Leah suggested with some bitterness. "He's a vampire, Seth, so there's pretty much nothing he can't manage himself. He's just humoring you."

Sue was not sure how she felt about the Cullens. On the one hand, they were vampires, born enemies of the Quileutes. On the other, they were "vegetarian" vampires, so they posed no real threat. And they had always treated the Clearwaters fairly and actually seemed to consider them friends. She was more introspective than Leah, but she didn't see any harm in Seth's friendship with Edward.

"Okay, Seth, but be home in time for dinner. I know Esme will be baking something for you, but you need to come home for some real food," Sue said with a smile as Seth ran out the back door. "And Leah, please don't be disrespectful. The Cullens have acted as our allies, and Dr. Cullen in particular is a good friend to the Quileutes."

"Sorry, Mom, but it galls me that Seth allows himself to be treated like the family dog," Leah complained. Sue just shook her head and continued to hang the freshly ironed curtains in the kitchen window.

Seth parked his battered pickup truck in the driveway behind Edward's shiny Volvo. He spied Emmett in the garage and asked, "Will my truck be in the way, Emmett?" Emmett grinned and replied "Don't worry about it, Seth. I wouldn't need a key to move it." Seth grinned back at Emmett, realizing that if he wanted to move the truck he'd just pick it up and move it. He'd left the key in the ignition anyway. Who would mess with it in front of a houseful of vampires?

Seth politely knocked on the door, and Edward opened it and ushered him in. He could smell something mouthwatering baking in the kitchen and, sure enough, Esme stepped out to greet him. "Hello, Seth. Thanks for coming over to give Edward a hand. I swear you're taller every time I see you!" Seth blushed and mumbled "Hi, Mrs. Cullen."

Edward's project for the day was building a deck on the back of the house. Edward was very strong and very smart, but as a carpenter he was clueless. Seth had helped his father with many a building project, so his expertise was actually valuable. The Cullen boys could provide all the muscle needed for the project, but Seth acted as foreman. With his guidance, the project went smoothly, and it was done in a matter of hours. Esme provided refreshments in the form of water, lemonade, and homemade cookies. Although her family of vampires didn't eat, she seemed to really enjoy baking for Seth.

When the deck was finished, and all the tools and scraps were put away, Edward invited Seth to go for a swim in their Olympic-sized pool. Seth swam like a fish, having grown up on the reservation in close proximity to the beach, so he accepted happily. They found Alice and Jasper already in the pool when they arrived.

Seth had been working with Jasper all day, but he hadn't seen Alice in a while. She was adorable, of course, in her stylish bathing suit, and Seth immediately became tongue-tied. "Hey, Seth, it was so nice of you to come over today and help the guys with the deck," Alice greeted him.

"My pleasure," Seth mumbled.

"It's a shame we don't use this pool more often. Why don't you bring your mom and your sister over sometime for a swim? Even if we're not here, you know where the key is," Alice continued.

Edward chuckled, reading Seth's jumbled thoughts. "Umm, Alice, I don't think Leah would want to do that. She's still not sure we're not fattening Seth up to munch on him," Edward joked, embarrassing Seth further.

Alice shot Edward a disapproving look. "Don't make him feel bad, Edward! It's not the natural order of things for us to be friends. But Seth, we have nothing but respect for your people, and I hope your mom and sister will realize that one day."

"Thanks, Alice," Seth grinned as he flipped over the tube she was floating on and dumped her in the water. Jasper started humming the "Jaws" theme song as he swam toward Seth, diving under him and grabbing his legs, pulling him under the water. Seth, laughing instead of holding his breath, came up sputtering.

Edward, laughing, cautioned "Don't forget he's human and has to breathe! Sue and Leah will find a way to kill us all if we drown him! And speaking of humans…"

Bella Swan approached the pool, clad in a one-piece bathing suit and a terry cover-up. "Nice deck, guys," she commented before she tossed the cover-up on a chair and dived gracefully, surfacing next to Edward and kissing him warmly. She looked at Alice in surprise, commenting "I can't believe you actually got your hair wet, Alice! Whatever possessed you?"

Alice chuckled, looking toward Seth as he swam underwater toward Bella. Quick as a flash, Edward picked Seth up and threw him toward the other end of the pool before he could reach Bella. As he treaded water in the deep end of the pool, he grinned at them. "Nice bodyguard, Bella! But if you ever want to build a deck, I'm your man!"


	6. Chapter 6

The cream-colored, gilt-edged invitation arrived the week before Christmas. No one in the Clearwater house greeted its arrival with equanimity.

Seth was thrilled. "A New Year's Eve party at the Cullens'!" he gushed.

Leah was appalled. "You have fun with your BFF Edward," she grumped.

Sue was conflicted. She was not a very social creature, but she liked the Cullens well enough. They had always been kind to her tribe, and Seth was infatuated with one and all. But the thought of werewolves and vampires partying together was a little unsettling. Her decision was made for her, however, when Charlie called and reported he'd been invited too. He would be working, of course, but he promised to stop by around midnight for one dance and to wish his "best girl" a happy new year.

As it turned out, Leah's decision was made in much the same way. At a meeting of the pack just before Christmas, Jacob sought her out just as the meeting broke up. Leah was scheduled for the next patrol, and as she phased and bounded toward the reservation's perimeter, she realized that she was being followed by the large, reddish brown wolf. Jake knew there was no way to hold a private conversation with everyone around having enhanced hearing, so this was the best way to communicate in private.

_I hope you're going to be my date for the Cullens' party_, he communicated to her as they ran_. I can't wait to show Bella that I'm over her and I'm moving on with my life._

_Oh, please, Jake. You don't think for one minute that Bella would fall for that "Leah's my new girlfriend" routine! IF I was planning to go, which I'm not. And don't bother making wolfy eyes at me. It won't work._

He tried the wolfy eyes anyway_. I thought we were finally friends, Leah. This really means a lot to me. _ Leah wondered if wolf faces could actually pout; it sure seemed like it.

_Jacob Black, there is absolutely no way in hell that I am going to the Cullens' house for a party. Period. _

_ Okay, Leah, it was just a thought. I figured it would be a nice way to start the new year, with my best friend and all. Just forget I mentioned it. Billy and I can open up a can of beans; maybe we'll just turn in early. I figured you might wear that skimpy red dress I like so much, show those leeches how it's done…_

Leah barked a wolfish laugh. _Do you have any idea how much you're going to owe me for this? _

The night of the party arrived quickly. Seth's lanky form was handsomely clad in black slacks and a grey blazer, and Leah couldn't help but feel festive in the slinky red dress that went so well with her dark hair. Sue's dress was purple, and she fretted nervously with her makeup.

The Cullen house was lit, inside and out, with thousands of tiny white lights, and there was a large Christmas tree in the living room. It was beautifully decorated in white and gold, and a buffet table was heaped with food for the human guests. The company included all seven of the Cullens, of course, as well as their vampire friends Carmen and Eleazar from Alaska, Bella, Sue, Emily, and the entire Quileute wolf pack.

There was also a striking dark-haired vampire, introduced as Paris Mekenzie, who seemed to captivate Seth. She appeared to be about his age, and they quickly became inseparable, dancing together, talking and laughing at any pause in the music. This did not escape Leah's attention, and she was not thrilled, but in spite of her prejudice she grudgingly found Paris to be sweet and friendly. Besides, it was nice to see Seth so happy.

Leah was surprised to find herself having a good time. The Cullens were all gracious and friendly, and she found herself in a group including Jacob, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jake and Rosalie entertained the group with a running comedy act, between his blonde jokes and her apparent disdain, that kept the others in stitches. "Hey, Rosalie, what's the difference between a smart blonde and Bigfoot?" Jake asked. "Maybe some day we'll find Bigfoot," he chortled. Rosalie growled as everyone else laughed.

Music was provided by Edward's massive collection of CD's, and the guests danced, ate, drank, and talked the night away. Time flew by in a whirl of music, laughter, and bright colors.

Edward was an accomplished pianist, and when he played a waltz everyone crowded onto the floor to dance. Leah found to her surprise that she and Jacob were a perfect fit, as he held her close and twirled her expertly around the floor. As Sue sat by herself, smiling at the dancers, Charlie appeared at her side and offered his hand. They waltzed in the new year, and as the clock struck midnight, shared a sweet kiss. Out of the corner of her eye, Sue smiled as she saw Seth, blushing, kiss Paris on the cheek. Alice twirled around the room, kissing everyone, and there were champagne toasts and warm wishes everywhere.

Carried away with the celebratory mood, Jacob swept Leah into his arms at midnight and kissed her soundly. It surprised both of them, and they laughed off their embarrassment.

Happy New Year, everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Leah lay awake in the early hours of New Years Day, reliving the previous night's party at the Cullens'. She tossed and turned, but sleep eluded her. Her mind kept returning to the party and the feelings that were awakened in her as she danced the night away in Jacob's arms. His warm, muscular body had felt so good, so _right_, pressed against hers.

On the other side of the reservation, Jacob was having his own problems with insomnia. His sheets were tangled up in knots, and his eyes remained stubbornly open. He had known Leah his entire life, and for the last few years she had been downright bitchy, so he had never thought of her in_ that_ way. Until now. Her dark eyes, the short red dress that clung so attractively to her curves, the subtle scent of her perfume…arrrggghhhh! He punched his pillow and rolled over one more time with a groan.

Sue was surprised when Leah came downstairs at 7 a.m., dark circles under her eyes, and flopped down in a kitchen chair. Sue put her hand on Leah's forehead and asked "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just couldn't sleep," Leah grumbled as she poured a cup of fresh coffee and fished out a box of cereal. She poured cereal in a bowl and added milk as Sue poured her own coffee and joined her at the table.

"Wasn't it a nice party?" Sue asked. They had stayed at the Cullens' until after 2 a.m., and Seth would probably be unconscious until at least noon. "I think your brother really enjoyed himself."

"Hmmph," Leah answered noncommittally.

"They have a beautiful home, don't they? And Carlisle and Esme are such gracious hosts. It was nice that Charlie got to come for a while."

"Mmmm."

Sue laughed. "It was nice having this chat with you, Leah. I'm so glad you and I agree."

Leah chuckled. "Sorry, Mom. I'm just sleep-deprived and confused. Wanna hear something weird? I couldn't sleep because I couldn't get my mind off Jacob Black, for heaven's sake. What the heck is THAT about?"

Sure enough, Seth came stumbling down the stairs at noon, headed for the kitchen. "Hi, Mom – great party, huh? Got anything to eat? I'm starving!" Sue laughed and kissed the top of his head as he sat down at the table. "Give me five minutes, and brunch will be served." She broke a half dozen eggs in a bowl and scrambled them quickly, while popping some toast in and warming fat sausages in the microwave.

Seth whistled as Leah walked in the kitchen. "What are you all dressed up for?"

Leah blushed. "I'm not dressed up. I got this sweater for Christmas, so I figured I might as well wear it." She was wearing jeans and a pale blue cashmere sweater, and she had uncharacteristically bothered to apply eye liner, mascara, and lipstick.

Right on cue, Jake appeared at the back door. "Hi, Jake, would you like some breakfast?" Sue asked. "No thanks, I'm not hungry," Jacob replied, but he reached for the cookie jar unconsciously though his eyes never left Leah.

Sue laughed. "I think I feel a disturbance in the Force! Makeup on Saturday, Jake's not hungry, is everyone going mad?" Seth looked from Jake to Leah, shook his head, and tackled his breakfast.

"Hey, Leah, do you wanna go for a walk to the beach?" Jake asked. Seth, oblivious to the tension in the air, suggested "Give me five minutes to finish my breakfast and I'll go with you."

Sue jumped in. "Seth, I have some chores for you to do first. You can go to the beach later." As Jake and Leah went out the door, Seth whined "Mom, why do I have to do chores and Leah gets to go?" Sue laughed and mussed his hair. "You don't actually have any chores, honey. I was being diplomatic. I just had a feeling they'd like to be alone right now."

Seth simultaneously dropped his fork and raised his eyebrows. "Leah and Jake? Ewwww!"

They walked along in companionable silence, and Jake reached out and took Leah's hand. "Good party, huh?" he asked finally.

"Yeah, it turned out okay," she agreed with a smile. "But you still owe me." Leah stopped walking and leaned against a tree, still holding Jake's hand.

"Okay, I'll pay up," Jake nodded, turning to face her, "if we can agree on a price."

Leah pretended to be contemplating the cost. "How about two…no, three kisses?" she purred.

Jake smirked. "Make it four, and you've got a deal." He leaned down and gently kissed her, making her blood rush and her toes curl. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, not wanting the moment to end.

"Jake, what are we doing?" she murmured into his lips. "You're only 18, is this crazy?"

"What are you, 47, 48?" he asked with a smirk, knowing she was 22. "I don't count my age by human years, anyway. I've had to mature a lot since I phased." As Jake made the second installment payment on his debt, Leah sighed happily and decided it was only a number after all.

There was no such thing as a secret in the werewolf community. The next time the wolves gathered, Leah and Jake were bombarded with a cacophony of good-natured wolf whistles, wisecracks, and guffaws. Seth was mortified, and he refused to phase for a week until the frenzy died down. A good part of that time he spent with Paris, just walking, watching TV, or hanging out at the Cullens'.

Sue found herself with more alone time than she really ever wanted. She got some projects done around the house, but she was relieved when the newness of the relationships wore off a little and the kids started hanging out at home again. Jake had been a fixture at the Clearwater house since he was a baby, and Sue came to enjoy Paris' company as well. Even Leah eventually warmed up to the shy, quiet, but sweet and friendly teenager. For the moment, everything was copacetic at the Clearwater house.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth came home from the Cullens' and went straight upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him. Sue and Leah, seated in the living room as he flew by, exchanged a look. Leah followed him upstairs, knocking hesitantly on his door. Hearing no answer, she turned the knob, pushing the door open slowly.

"Get out," Seth ordered from his prone position, stretched out on his stomach on the bed. Leah ignored him and sat on the edge of the bed, stretching her hand tentatively toward his back. He slapped her hand away, rolling away from her.

"Come on, Bro, you know I'm not leaving until you tell me," Leah cajoled. "You might as well get it over with."

"There's nothing you can do about it, Leah. Paris has decided that there's no future for a werewolf-vampire couple, and there's no arguing with her. So go away and leave me alone."

"Seth, she's known you were a werewolf since she met you. Why is it a problem all of a sudden?"

"Leah, we talk about everything. We were having a conversation today and I tried to explain about imprinting. I told her it could happen to me anytime, that it's a threat we all live with, and what happened to you when Sam imprinted on Emily. She freaked. She said she's not willing to set herself up for a fall like that, and you know what? I don't blame her." He looked so miserable it broke Leah's heart.

"Oh, Seth, I'm sorry. I've been using that excuse for years, never allowing anyone to get close to me because it could all be taken away. I've finally decided that I want to live my life, and in order to do that I have to take a chance. Jake could imprint on someone tomorrow, and it scares me to death. For that matter, so could I. But what's the alternative? Should I hide in my room for the rest of my life to avoid the possibility of being hurt?"

"I know you're trying to help, Leah, but we have to live with that threat. Vampires don't."

"Sorry, Seth. I realize I'm preaching to the choir. I just hope Paris will think it through and reconsider."

As Leah came back down the stairs, she found Jacob and Paris talking with Sue in the living room. Paris nodded to Leah as she passed, then proceeded up the stairs to Seth's room. Ten minutes later, they came down hand in hand. "Where did Leah and Jake go, Mom?" Seth asked.

"I think they headed out to the beach," Sue replied. Paris and Seth proceeded in that direction, still holding hands. They found Leah and Jacob huddled together on the rocky shore and quietly joined them.

Paris was the first to speak. "I don't know how you guys live with this hanging over your heads," she said sadly.

Leah looked at her and said quietly, "What choice do we have?" They all contemplated the implications silently, each couple leaning into each other for support and encouragement. "I guess the question is, do you realize that Seth is worth the risk?" Leah finally asked Paris. Instead of answering, Paris took Seth's face in her hands and kissed him tenderly.

As the group came back toward the house, the smell of fresh baked cookies beckoned them in. "Paris, would you hand me that last cookie sheet?" Sue asked the only one of the group who wouldn't eat them. Paris grinned at her, grabbed the cookie sheet, and scooped a cookie into Seth's mouth, while Leah and Jake each snagged a cookie and fed them to each other. Sue sighed in mock defeat.

As the boisterous young people made their way into the living room, Sue smiled. Her house was full and alive again, just the way she liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Leah leaned back into Jacob's arms on the couch. They had the house to themselves for the moment, which was a rare treat. She teased him, "Ya know, Jake, if I'd known that seeing me naked would capture your heart, I'd have phased in front of you a long time ago."

"Nah, I wasn't that impressed," he said with a smirk. "It was actually dancing with you that made me fall in love with you."

"Oh, really? You enjoy having your feet stomped on?" she laughed. Leah went to the stereo and found a light station, then motioned for Jake to join her. She snuggled her head against his warm chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and they waltzed slowly around the living room.

"Leah, all kidding aside," he murmured into her hair, "I have no intention of leaving our future up to some random pairing to be decided by fate. I absolutely know who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Leah looked up into his face. "Anybody I know?"

Jake leaned down and kissed her tenderly, lowering her onto the couch. Before she could react, he bent down on one knee and took a small box out of his pocket. "Leah, I love you. Nothing on earth can ever change that. I want to spend every day of my life with you. Will you be my wife?"

Leah couldn't speak, She managed to nod as the tears started, and he slipped the ring on her finger. It was a small diamond in a simple platinum setting, and Leah thought it was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

Seth flew into the room, leaving a startled Paris on the doorstep. "What did you do to her?" he growled in Jacob's face. He had only seen his sister cry once before, at their father's funeral. All through the imprinting fiasco, she had stubbornly refused to break down.

"Whoa, slow down, Seth! I asked her to marry me," Jacob laughed. "And I think she said 'yes!'" Seth grabbed his sister in a bear hug, then shook Jake's hand, muttering something unintelligible about women.

Paris came in just in time to catch the news, and she ran to Leah and hugged her, then admired her ring. Leah hugged back, murmuring "I'm so glad I have a sister to help me with wedding plans."

Just then, they heard Sue come in the back door. Leah put her finger up to her lips in a "shhh" gesture and went in the kitchen alone. Sue looked at Leah's tear-stained face in alarm. "Honey, what's wrong?" Not a sound could be heard from the group that was eavesdropping in the living room.

"M-m-mom, Jake's not my boyfriend any more," Leah whimpered. Sue put her arms around her daughter, patting her back and anticipating the worst. "What happened?" Leah held up her left hand and announced with a grin, "Now he's my fiancé!"

"Now I don't know whether to be mad or happy!" Sue declared, hugging Leah tightly. "Let me see that ring! Aww, Leah, it's beautiful. I'm so happy for you! Now where's your fella?"

As Jake came into the kitchen with a big grin on his face, Sue smirked "Oh, it's this guy? Get over here and give your future mother-in-law a kiss!" As she hugged him, she whispered "You'll never have any problems with me as long as you treat my daughter with love."

As he kissed her cheek, Jake whispered back "Then we'll be fine, because I will always love her, Sue." Seth, Leah, and Paris all smiled. They knew something that Sue tended to forget - there's absolutely no point to whispering in front of werewolves and vampires.

"This calls for a celebration," Sue announced. "Chocolate cake and milk or coffee, all around! Paris, I wish I had something to offer you," Sue said, filling the coffee pot with water. "Jake, would you get the cake plate from the top of the refrigerator?"

"Leah, I just have to be the mom for a minute. Are you guys sure you're not rushing into this?"

Leah laughed. "I guess it does seem sudden, Mom. I mean, we've only known each other for 18 years! But no, to answer your question, we both know it's right. And to answer the question you didn't ask, no, I'm not pregnant," she chuckled. Jake choked on his cake, and Sue jumped up and pounded on his back until his color returned to normal. She refilled his milk glass with a shake of her head.

"On a lighter note," Sue said, "have you made any plans?"

"No, it's all new to us too," Leah explained and added softly "There are just two things I know for sure. When we do get married, I want Seth to give me away, and I'd like Paris to be my maid of honor." She turned to Paris and explained, "You're like a sister to me, and I'd be honored if you'd accept." Paris beamed at her and nodded, not trusting her voice.

Seth embraced his sister and grinned, "I can't believe Mom is finally going to let me give you away! I've been wanting to do that for years!" He whispered to Leah "Dad would be thrilled," and kissed her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

The pack was getting tired of Jake and Leah's romance. They all remembered the days when Leah was constantly sniping at Sam, but in some ways this was even worse. The kinder, gentler Leah was getting on their nerves, and the "sweet nothin's" she and Jake projected to one another were getting, well, a little nauseating. Paul was appointed to talk to Jake about it, and when Sam gave you an assignment in that alpha voice, you didn't argue.

"Fine, Paul, you explain that to Leah, okay?" Jake laughed in spite of his annoyance. He had a feeling Leah wouldn't react well to being told what to do, and when she was angry he knew she was a force to be reckoned with.

Sure enough, Paul's conversation with Leah did not go well. "First of all, you guys hated it when I was bitter and angry all the time. Now you can't stand it that I'm happy! What the hell do you want from me?" she challenged. "Hey! I have an idea – stay out of my head!"

Leah had no idea that Jake had relinquished the Alpha title to Sam. He had no interest in being a wolf at the time, never mind the leader. Now he was having second thoughts. He wondered if it was possible to assert his Alpha status without upsetting Sam or the rest of the pack.

Meanwhile, life went on in LaPush and Forks. Sue was spending a lot of time with Charlie, and she and Bella had become good friends. Since Bella was busy with Edward and her new life as Mrs. Cullen, Charlie was lonely. He and Sue had talked about getting married, but Sue was concerned about how he would react if he found out (and he surely would) about the vampires and werewolves who were very much a part of her life. It was a dilemma, and Sue couldn't seem to come up with a solution until that day when Charlie shot Leah.

Charlie showed up at the Clearwaters' unannounced. He had some police business on the reservation and decided to stop by and say hello to Sue. As luck would have it, Leah chose that moment to come home from her patrol. Even the smallest of the shape-shifting wolves was still an impressive size, and Charlie caught her movement out of the corner of his eye.

Sue was standing in the back yard, taking her clean sheets off the clothesline, as Leah trotted into the yard. Neither one of them had seen Charlie in the driveway. He saw the large wolf approaching Sue and pulled his gun. Fortunately, Leah was a moving target, and he just winged her in the shoulder.

Several things happened at once. Leah fell to the ground, wounded, and phased. Sue screamed 'No!' as Charlie cautiously approached the wounded wolf, which had now become a wounded girl. Sue threw a sheet over Leah and bent over her to see how badly she was hurt, and Charlie recognized Leah and fainted.

Leaving Charlie outside, Sue managed to get Leah into the house and into some clothes before he came to. The bullet had gone cleanly through her shoulder, and Sue cleaned the wound quickly before it started to close. Then she left Leah on the couch and went outside to see about Charlie.

He was sitting up, but still on the ground, when she came back out. "I've never passed out in my life, Sue. What's going on?" he asked.

Sue smiled wryly. "I think you'd better come in the house and get comfortable, Charlie. It's kind of a long story."

Sue had heard the legends so many times she could recite them by heart, and since Harry died she had a part in telling them around the campfire at the tribal council meetings. But she was careful to leave out the part about the "cold ones," figuring that shape-shifting wolves would be enough for Charlie to digest in one sitting.

"So you're telling me that both of your children are werewolves?" Charlie asked incredulously. Sue nodded.

"And how many others are there?" he asked.

Sue counted them off on her fingers: "Sam, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Jared, and Embry." She assured Charlie that the wolves would never harm a human being, and they were created to protect the tribe. Fortunately, he didn't ask "from what?"

Charlie was inconsolable about having shot Leah, even when he saw how quickly the wound was healing. Leah laughed it off. She'd been hurt much worse in the past, and she knew it was an accident. Besides, she was a pretty tough customer. But she smiled inwardly, knowing the scar would come in handy in the future any time she wanted to make Charlie squirm.

Charlie was still there when Seth and Paris came in and saw Leah with her shoulder wrapped in blood-soaked gauze. Leah explained, with a smirk, "Oh, it's nothing. Mom's boyfriend shot me, but it was an accident." Paris gasped, and Seth doubled over with laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob and Leah were planning a wedding in the fall, and it was coming up quickly. It would be a big event for the tribe, since both of them were full-blooded Quileutes. They wanted to have a traditional wedding ceremony, but Leah was insistent that Paris be a part of it. She knew that a vampire participating in a Quileute wedding was a totally new concept and would certainly raise some eyebrows. Sue's job was to pave the way with the tribal council, and she enlisted Billy Black's help in this endeavor.

Billy had developed a healthy respect for the Cullen family, and Dr. Carlisle Cullen in particular. When Jacob had been injured, Carlisle had cared for him as if he were his own son. Billy would never forget that, nor would Leah, who later admitted his injuries were her fault. That was something she had to live with. Even though Jacob had forgiven her, forgiving herself wasn't that easy and she was tortured by the memory of her arrogance.

Sue pleaded Leah's case in front of the council at a special meeting. Paris' status as Seth's girlfriend made little impression on the members. However, the veiled threat of moving the wedding away from the reservation was more worrisome. By a narrow margin, permission was granted for Paris to be included in the official Quileute wedding party. It was quite a milestone in tribal history, and Leah and Seth were thrilled.

Leah's biggest heartache was the possibility that she would be unable to have children, but she hoped a solution could be found. She was willing to give up phasing if that would make a difference, but no one knew the answer.

Meanwhile, Charlie continued to badger Sue to marry him. He suspected that the wolf issue had been standing between them. "Sue, now that I've shot your daughter I can't imagine why you're hesitating. Do I have to shoot Seth too?" He had finally come to the point where he could joke about it, to Sue's relief.

Sue laughed. "Okay, Charlie, you know I love you, and I'd love to be married to you. But I don't want to take the spotlight away from Leah and Jake right now. They deserve their special day without sharing it with the old folks."

"Okay, how about this idea? We'll take a weekend trip to Seattle and come back married. How romantic would that be?" His eyes twinkled, and Sue agreed it sounded like the ideal solution. The toughest part would be to break the news to their children that they planned to go away together.

Bella was ecstatic. Having just recently discovered married love, she wanted everyone to be as happy as she was. She knew her father had been lonely for too long, and she genuinely liked Sue. So she didn't balk at the weekend trip idea, and neither did Leah. Seth, on the other hand, was sullen. He didn't welcome change to his world, and Sue was concerned about how he'd take to Charlie moving into their house. Well, he'd just have to get used to it. The Clearwater house was larger than Charlie's, and Sue still had two children living at home. She supposed it would be an easier transition than if she moved them to Charlie's house in Forks.

The fateful weekend approached, and there was one awkward moment when Charlie asked Sue, "Now, just to be sure, there are no more secrets, right?"

She couldn't lie to him, so she answered simply, "Well, maybe one more, but it can wait. Trust me on this, Charlie." Charlie, who was not anxious for any more surprises, readily agreed. Werewolves were one thing, but Sue knew the vampire story would require a little more finessing.

The wedding was performed on Friday night, by a Justice of the Peace in Seattle. His wife served as a witness and, with no fanfare at all, they were married. Sue wore a simple blue suit, and Charlie had bought her a corsage of white orchids. The Justice insisted on taking a picture of them and saved it on a flash drive that he gave them. When they got to their hotel, Sue just couldn't resist emailing the picture to the three kids. There was no caption, but their shiny new wedding rings were easy to spot in the picture. She admitted to Charlie that it was a cowardly way to tell them, but they had a good laugh about it, then turned off their cell phones and decided to let the kids stew until they got home on Sunday.

Leah was the first of the three to open her email on Saturday. Her yell brought Seth running, and she quickly called Bella. "You have to check your email right now, while I'm on the phone!" Leah insisted.

"Oh my God! They did it!" Bella screamed into the phone! "I have a sister and a brother!" Seth was slightly less thrilled, but all three decided to throw together a small party for their parents' return on Sunday, for just themselves and their significant others. Leah baked a cake, Bella was in charge of champagne, and Seth volunteered to decorate. He put up white streamers in the living room and made a sign that said "Congratulations, Sue and Charlie!"

As Sue and Charlie came in the front door on Sunday afternoon, they were bombarded with confetti and congratulations from Bella, Edward, Leah, Jacob, Seth, and Paris. Sue blushed prettily when they told her about their wedding present – Bella had given them keys, and Seth and Leah were going to Charlie's house to spend the night. "We'll be back in the morning," Leah warned, "but not too early."

Sue thanked them but told them it was unnecessary. "We're a family now," she protested.

Seth retorted, "Oh, yeah, believe me, it's necessary!"


	12. Chapter 12

Seth and Leah arrived the next morning at 7:30, and Sue and Charlie were having a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Both were fully dressed, Charlie in his police uniform. The kids came in with their hands in the air, and Charlie grinned. "That never gets old, Leah," he assured her.

"I beg to differ," Sue piped up. "Leah, it's time to let him off the hook. It was an accident, and you need to forgive and forget."

"Oh, okay, Mom. Sorry Charlie," Leah agreed reluctantly. "Did we miss breakfast?"

"Of course not," Sue smiled. I cooked a pile of sausage, and I'll make your pancakes fresh. Blueberries?" Both kids nodded. Charlie stared at the large bowl of batter. "Are we expecting company?" he asked incredulously.

Sue flashed him a bright smile. "You'll get used to me feeding these wolf children," she laughed. "They need huge amounts of food to keep up their strength. Besides, you never know when another one or two will be passing by within sniffing distance."

Right on cue, Jacob came sauntering in the back door. "I was on my way to the shop and smelled breakfast," he smirked. Sue laughed and motioned him in. Leah quickly set another place and got the milk and orange juice from the fridge. "Morning, Mr. Swan, Mrs. Swan."

Charlie stood up, chuckling at the greeting. "I guess I'd better get to work so I can bring home the bacon," he quipped. He kissed Sue good-bye and blushed as Jake cleared his throat, Seth whistled, and Leah went over to Jake's chair and planted a noisy kiss on his upturned face.

"Are you guys having fun? Because I am," Sue winked at Charlie and blew him a kiss as he walked out the door, then went back to making pancakes.

After each of them had put away a tall stack of pancakes, Jake offered, "Seth, if you're ready for school I'll drop you off on my way to work." Seth jumped at the chance for a ride in Jacob's truck, and he ran to get his books.

Leah grinned at Jacob and asked "Ready for dessert?" Leah was almost six feet tall, but she still stood on her toes to kiss him. She ran her hands up under his shirt, because she loved his warmth and his lean, muscular body. "Sue, she's getting fresh!" he pretended to complain, with a smirk. Sue turned away from the sink and glanced at the two of them.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Jacob, she's not getting past first base! You can handle it!" Sue winked at Leah.

They were interrupted by Seth, who came bouncing into the kitchen, ready for his ride to school. As soon as they were outside, he started badgering Jake. "You gonna let me drive, Jake? Please? You know I'm a good driver, cause you taught me!"

Jake grinned at Seth. "Okay, but just from here to the school, and keep it within the speed limit. I don't need you getting caught driving without a license!"

They were no more than a quarter mile from Sue's when Seth saw the blinking lights behind them. He pulled over, both boys praying that the police cruiser just wanted them out of the way, but of course it pulled over behind them. And, to add insult to injury, it was Charlie who got out of the police car. As he approached the open window, he didn't bother asking Seth for his license. He knew he didn't have one.

"Seth, do you realize that if this was anyone else you'd be in big trouble?" Charlie began, and Seth breathed a momentary sigh of relief at the implication, though it ended with Charlie's next sentence. "Just because I'm married to your mother, that doesn't mean that you get to break the law. And I'm disappointed in you too, Jacob. Billy doesn't need this kind of aggravation either."

"We're really sorry, Charlie, and we don't want to cause them any anxiety either," Seth pleaded.

Charlie thought about it for a couple of minutes while Seth squirmed. "I think I have an idea that will solve both our problems," he finally said. If you went before a judge, you'd probably be sentenced to some community service and a fine, which your parents really can't afford. So how about if I assign you some community service? How many hours do you think would be appropriate?"

Seth hesitated, then said softly "Fifty?" Charlie laughed as Jake stretched his long leg across the truck and kicked Seth. "Ow, Jake!"

"I was thinking more like twenty," Charlie said with a smile. And we'll make it something subtle so it can stay just among the three of us, okay? Jake, would you agree to do some work on the police vehicles on your own time? We'll pay for the parts, of course. And Seth, how about helping your mom around the house? Just volunteer with some extra help, and I'll trust you to keep track of the hours. Do we have a deal?" Both boys agreed, and when they had switched drivers Charlie sent them on their way.

After dinner that night, Sue was a little surprised (but still delighted) when Seth offered to clean up the kitchen and do the dishes. Leah was thrilled, since it was her turn, but she wisely decided not to bring that up since Jacob had spilled the whole story to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie settled into his favorite recliner, relocated to Sue's living room. She brought him a mug of steaming coffee and placed it on an end table, then sat on his lap with a smile. He put his arms around her and said, "Have I told you lately that I love you, Mrs. Swan?"

He was moving in, little by little, to the Clearwaters' house. He hadn't decided what to do with his house yet, so he had brought very few of his personal possessions except for clothes. He certainly was enjoying having three of Sue's home cooked meals a day, and he knew he had to be careful not to over-indulge or he'd surely start putting weight on. He smiled, and Sue said "A penny for your thoughts."

"I was just thinking about your cooking," he said with a chuckle, "and wondering if you'll still love me when I'm old and fat." She kissed him gently and assured him "always."

The adjustment to having a wife was an easy one. He'd known Sue for so long, it just seemed natural having her around. But waking up with her beside him every morning never failed to start his day with a smile on his face.

The Clearwater kids were having a little more trouble with the adjustment. It had just been the three of them for some time, and it was difficult, particularly for Leah, to accept a newcomer. Seth was more gregarious, and therefore more welcoming.

Leah stomped in the front door after patrolling and glanced their way. "Terrific," she muttered.

Charlie frowned. "Good morning, Leah," he said brightly. She glared at him but remembered her manners and murmured "Morning" in return. It was quite obvious that she was upset, but Sue had to ask anyway. "Anything wrong, Leah?"

Leah growled. "It's Sam, Mom. He's making our lives miserable with his stupid Alpha commands. He doesn't want me, but he doesn't want anyone else to have me either. He keeps ordering Jake and me around, and it's really getting old."

Sue smiled at her. "I'm sorry, Leah. Hopefully he'll get tired of this game. At least you have the house to yourself today. Charlie and I will be at his house, packing up some stuff and doing some painting. I don't know if we'll be home for dinner, but if not you're on your own because Seth is on patrol for the afternoon. Try to get some rest."

Two hours later, Seth was relieved from patrol early and wandered in. His wolf sense told him that Leah wasn't alone in the house, so he proceeded up the stairs stealthily. As he went by the bathroom door, he heard Leah giggle. One thing Seth had always known for sure was that Leah didn't giggle. Then he heard a deeper voice, and he smirked as a plan sprang into his mind.

Seth waited patiently outside the door. His patience was rewarded when, a few minutes after the shower turned off, the door opened. As he stood in his bedroom door with his camera trained on the bathroom doorway, Leah stepped out wrapped in a large towel. Right behind her, with a smaller towel wrapped around his waist, stepped Jacob. As Seth's presence registered, both of them growled low in their throats, but he was down the stairs before they could secure their towels sufficiently to do any running.

Leah waited for the blackmail demand, but it never came. When Seth had successfully avoided her for a couple of days, she started to relax. Then came the tribal council meeting that Leah would never forget.

It seemed that everyone was staring at her, but Leah figured she was just being paranoid. Surely Jake would tell her if she had food in her teeth, or if her hair was sticking up. Billy was telling the old stories, as he always did, but it seemed that no one was paying any attention to him. The younger pack members kept glancing at Leah and Jake, who were sitting next to each other as usual. There was a lot of smirking, and even some giggles, but Billy was maintaining order by glaring at the culprits, one by one, until they quieted down.

When the story telling was finally done, the group sat around the campfire and talked quietly. Leah noticed that Seth was passing his phone around, and she finally couldn't stand it any more. She walked over to him and intercepted the phone just as a YouTube video started, and she gasped. There on the small screen was a towel clad Leah, closely followed by Jacob, both growling as they stepped forward and back as if dancing, in an endless loop, to a popular song.

Seth knew he couldn't outrun either of them, so he made a beeline for Sue. Sue didn't speak. She held up a hand and Seth stopped. She held out her other hand for the phone, and Leah turned it over to her. Sue stuck the phone in her pocket, and Seth would not see it again for a month. During that month, the Clearwater house got a fresh coat of paint, courtesy of Leah, Seth, and Jacob. And nobody could figure out just how the video got removed from YouTube that night, but Seth swore he didn't do it.


	14. Chapter 14, Double Date

Chapter 14, Double Date

At first, it seemed like such a good idea. Jake and Leah were making plans to see Phantom of the Opera in Seattle, so they invited Seth and Paris to go with them. It was near enough to Seth's birthday to call the tickets a birthday present. Seth couldn't really afford them, so it seemed like an uncharacteristically warm and fuzzy gesture on Leah's part.

Seth was turning 17, a little young (in his mother's view) to be going away with his girlfriend for a weekend, but Leah and Jake would be there to "chaperone." Yeah, right.

Leah opened her trunk and threw her small bag in. Meanwhile, Seth was securing Paris' suitcase in his truck. "Seth, what are you doing? We're not all riding in that thing!" Leah sneered.

"Fine, but if we're going in the Leahmobile I'm driving," Seth argued. "You'll get us all killed before we get to..." A deep voice behind him interrupted "I'll be driving – any objections to that?" There were none.

They all piled in Leah's Chrysler. It was a beautiful day, atypically bright and clear. Sue and Charlie waved from the porch as they drove away, delighted to have the Clearwater house to themselves for the weekend.

They arrived at the hotel about 3, just in time to check in. Fortunately for Paris, the hotel had a parking garage with artificial lighting. The girls had a room on the 15th floor, and the guys had a double on the 14th, directly below. It probably would have been a good idea to discuss it ahead of time, but the two couples had vastly different ideas about sleeping arrangements.

When all was said and done, Jake and Leah were ensconced in one room and Seth and Paris in the other. Seth and Paris got the room with two double beds, and the others chose the single king-size. Even that might be a little crowded, with Jake towering at 6'8 and Leah close behind. She had continued to grow after she started phasing and was secretly relieved to stop just shy of six feet. They agreed to meet for dinner at 6:30, before the play.

Seth, ever the gentleman, let Paris shower first. She modestly took her robe into the huge bathroom and emerged with her dark hair swathed in a fluffy towel. While Seth showered and shaved, Paris dried her hair, applied her makeup, and dressed. She was stunning in a red strapless cocktail dress that set off her dark hair, and she wore strappy high heeled sandals. Seth was darkly handsome, dressed in a dark suit and a crisp white shirt, and heads turned admiringly as they stepped off the elevator.

Seth knocked tentatively on Leah's door. She burst out laughing when she got a look at the well-dressed pair. Jake and Leah were clad in dress jeans, button-down shirts, and blazers. Even so, they were striking with their dark, chiseled features, and with Leah's heels they towered over the other couple.

Leah grinned at Paris. "Good thing I never liked being inconspicuous!"

Paris groaned inwardly. One of the things Seth loved about her was her shy, quiet nature, and she hated being the center of attention. Of course, as a vampire it was never a good idea. She had a feeling that the foursome would be drawing attention wherever they went tonight.

The restaurant was crowded. Paris was convinced a hush fell over the room when they walked in, but it was indisputable that every eye turned their way. Paris was grateful, not for the first time, that it was physically impossible for her to blush. The Quileute segment of the foursome had no such inclination. They had a reservation and were seated within minutes, a little too close to the kitchen door.

Leah glared down at the stocky waiter. "This is not acceptable," she stated, pleasantly enough. He might have summoned up the courage to argue with her if he hadn't picked up on a low growl that escaped her throat. That convinced him that, whatever these people were, he didn't want them to be unhappy. He quickly found them another table more to their liking. Paris would have been perfectly happy to be seated on the floor, under it, as long as Seth was there with her. Of course Paris didn't eat, so (to keep up appearances) she ordered a second meal for Seth, who could put away food like…well, like a hungry wolf.

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully, and the four young people laughed and chatted, enjoying each other's company. Under the pristine white linen tablecloth, Paris and Seth held hands. Leah had kicked her shoe off, and Jake grinned as he repeatedly swatted her exploring toes from the leg of his jeans.

The theater glowed, with crystal chandeliers reflecting off the multi-colored jewels worn by the patrons. Jacob and Leah might have been slightly underdressed for the venue, but no one thought to challenge them. They were amused by the surreptitious stares and whispered comments of theater-goers who were convinced they must be _someone_.

Again looking back, it was probably not the best idea to seat Leah and Seth side by side. The first fight was over their common armrest. The only one of the four who was structurally compatible with the small seats and skimpy legroom was Paris. Jacob became aware of the struggle at the same time as most of the other people in their section, when the growling started, and he tactfully put his arm around Leah, clamping his oversized hand on the armrest and effectively ending that battle. "Umm…how old are you?" he whispered to Leah with a smirk.

Then, when the chandelier came crashing down during the play, Seth tried to jab Leah in the ribs, forgetting that Jacob's arm was in the way. As Jake glared at Seth, Leah got a fit of the giggles, which set Seth off, and they very nearly got thrown out of the theater.

Back at the hotel, they parted company. Seth and Paris cuddled on the couch in their room. Seth told Paris, for the umpteenth time, how beautiful she was and how happy he was to be spending the weekend with her. They kissed tenderly, and Seth finally fell asleep with his head in Paris' lap. She lifted him easily and carried him to the bed, where she covered him with a blanket and lovingly brushed the dark hair from his forehead.

Paris, who didn't sleep, lay down beside Seth, enchanted by his even breathing. She smiled as she waited for the morning, and she wondered if the chandelier in their room would come crashing down like the one in the play, with all the commotion from the room above.

On the ride home, Seth and Leah argued about choosing a radio station, what kind of food they'd have for lunch, football teams, political candidates, and even the weather. Jacob and Paris smiled and exchanged conspiratorial glances that said "let's keep these two as far apart as possible in the future!"

Altogether, they all actually enjoyed what would affectionately become known as "the weekend from hell."


	15. Chapter 15, Gone Fishin'

Chapter 15, Gone Fishin'

Billy was tickled pink. His best friend had married his neighbor, and now he could wheel himself to Charlie and Sue's. Charlie had even put in a ramp to the back door for Billy's wheelchair. They were watching a game in Charlie's living room, enjoying snacks that Sue provided, and discussing their annual fishing trip to Canada.

"Why don't we invite the boys this year," Billy suggested.

"Boys? What boys?" Charlie asked, puzzled. Seth was a little too old to suddenly become the son he'd always wanted, just because Charlie had married his mother. And he couldn't imagine trying to pry Jacob away from Leah, even for a long weekend. "Well, we can ask them, but don't get your hopes up," Charlie grudgingly agreed. "Seth seems to resist any gesture that he can interpret as me trying to be his substitute father. And Jake and Leah are joined at the hip these days. But give it your best shot, by all means," he chuckled.

As Billy wheeled his way back to his house, he saw Jacob's long legs sticking out from under his truck in the driveway. "Something wrong with the truck, son?" Billy asked. "I'd like to talk to you when you're done."

"Nah, just adjusting the brakes," Jacob replied. "I'll be done in a few minutes and I'll be in." Sure enough, in about ten minutes he came in and headed for the kitchen sink to wash the grease from his hands. Billy was sitting by the kitchen table, reading the paper. He put the paper down and looked at Jake. "Charlie and I are making plans for our Canada fishing trip, and we thought maybe you and Seth would like to go with us this year," Billy suggested. "I could sure use your help getting around, with the rocky terrain and all."

Jacob laughed affectionately. "You sure are independent when you're not looking for sympathy, old man. Why would I want to do that? Besides, Leah would kill me!"

Billy looked hurt. "You used to love fishing with your old man," he said quietly. Jake leaned against the counter. "You're right, Dad. We had some good times," he recalled with a smile. "How long are you going for?"

"Just a long weekend, son. We'll go on Friday and come back on Monday. And you know how Seth loves to tag along with you."

"Okay, okay, you've got me hooked!" Jake laughed. "Now let's see if Charlie can convince Seth to go, and I can convince Leah this is a good idea!"

"Well, here's the thing, Jake. Charlie thought maybe if you invited Seth he'd be more inclined to accept," Billy suggested. Jake rolled his eyes. "He's probably right. I'll see what I can do."

Jake timed his commute to work the next morning so that he'd intercept Seth on his way to school. "Hey, kid, want a ride?" he yelled out the window.

Seth's face lit up. "Thanks, Jake!" He jumped into the front seat and, for once, didn't ask to drive. Jake guessed that Seth was still embarrassed at having been caught driving without a license by his stepfather, of all people.

"Seth, I could use a favor," Jake began. Seth perked up immediately. He'd do just about anything for Jake, whom he regarded as an older brother. "I'm going fishing with Dad and Charlie this weekend, and I was wondering if you could help me pave the way with Leah. We're going to Canada, and we'll be staying at this lodge on Eagle Lake in Ontario. It sounds great, and we've had some good times fishing together. Besides, it's been a while." Jake felt a little guilty playing that card, but it worked like a charm.

"Man, that brings back some memories," Seth murmured. "I'm glad I got to spend so much time fishing with my dad."

"Hey, do you want to see if you can go with us?" Jake asked. "I'll bet Charlie would love the company, and it would give me someone to hang out with after the old people go to bed at 9:00" he grinned. Seth took the bait. "I'd have to miss a couple days of school – do you think Mom and Charlie would let me?"

"I'd bet on it," Jacob smirked, as he and Seth high-fived.

When Jake got home, Billy was beaming. "How did you do that? Seth actually begged Charlie to take him!" Billy chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's a gift," Jake said modestly, grinning. "Unfortunately, my charm doesn't work as well on Leah. I can't work her like I do Seth, but she'll get over it, 'cause she loves me," he smirked.

They arrived at the lodge early Friday afternoon and settled into their cabin, which had two bedrooms, a well equipped kitchen, and a bathroom, complete with shower. The main lodge had a fireplace, satellite TV and VCR, pool table, dart board, Foosball, as well as tables and chairs for playing cards and trading fish stories.

As predicted, Charlie and Billy went to bed about 9:30. They planned to get an early start in the morning. They had arranged to rent a 16 1/2' aluminum boat with a 25 HP motor and hoped to catch some muskies. They warned Jake and Seth not to stay up too late, because they would be waking them early.

Jake and Seth immediately headed out to the lodge, where Seth turned out to be the better pool player but Jake beat him at darts. When they returned to the cabin around midnight, Seth built a fire in the fireplace and Jake raided the fridge and brought out two bottles of beer. They chatted about fishing lures and their respective girlfriends, and how lonely they must be. By 2 a.m., the fun had worn off all the scratching and belching without repercussions, and they headed off to bed, to be woken three hours later by a well-rested Billy and Charlie.

Charlie yanked Jake off the bed by his feet, which hung off the end of the twin bed, while Billy pulled the blanket off of Seth. Both boys protested loudly, but eventually they agreed to rise, though they flatly refused to shine. They grumbled through breakfast and plodded off to the boat. The cool morning air was invigorating, and eventually both boys came alive and began to enjoy the familiar rituals. Nobody caught a fish big enough to keep, but they had a good time and, having had a box lunch, headed back to the lodge for dinner.

By the time they got back to the cabin, it was 8:00, and it was the two boys who hit the bunks almost immediately. It was Charlie and Billy's turn to smirk, and they settled in front of the fire to play checkers. When they turned in at 9:30, they had to close both bedroom doors to try and drown out the snoring from the other bedroom.

On Sunday, after a heroic battle, Charlie caught a 50 pound musky, and it was cleaned and packaged in dry ice for the trip home. It was another beautiful, tiring, and satisfying day. As the four sat in front of the fire, they reviewed the story of the catch and, as all fish stories do, it grew by the hour.

Monday came all too quickly for the guys. They loaded up the car and started out, entertaining themselves and each other with fishing stories on the long drive home. Seth shared some of his memories of fishing trips with his dad.

Sue was putting the finishing touches on a chocolate layer cake when she heard Charlie's Jeep in the driveway. "They're here!" she yelled to Leah and Paris, and as the three women ran out of the house to greet the returning fishermen, a new tradition was born.

(Many thanks to a faithful reader/reviewer in Sweden for the great idea!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, Bridal Shower

Leah was just finishing up the last lap of her scheduled patrol. She sniffed the air, detecting a pleasant and familiar scent, just before Jacob came over the hill. _Hey, big fella! _she greeted him with her mind.

_Hey yourself, gorgeous_, he shot back. _I'm here to relieve you. Hurry on home like a good girl and get ready for your bridal shower._

_ Ugh, _Leah moaned. _Do I have to? _The large reddish wolf rubbed his nose against her neck, and she shivered. _Or, how about this? We could find ourselves a nice cozy cave… _

_Oh no you don't! Sue went to a lot of trouble, and the guest of honor will be there,_ he snickered. The smaller grey wolf whined, but she obediently turned toward home with a backward glance, as Jake turned to start his first circuit of the reservation's perimeter.

Leah had just enough time to phase back, shower, and put on a little makeup before the guests started arriving. Sue had decorated the living room with white crepe paper and flowers, and she'd been cooking and baking for days. She knew this wasn't Leah's cup of tea, but her only daughter was by-God going to have a respectable bridal shower.

The Cullen women were the first to arrive, and Paris greeted them at the door. Esme, Bella, and Alice chattered excitedly, while Rosalie remained characteristically aloof. As Paris ushered them in, Jake's twin sisters arrived on their heels. Like their brother, the Black girls were dark and attractive, though they were at least a foot shorter than Jacob. Sue had not seen Rebecca since she moved to Hawaii, but she and her surfer husband had come back to LaPush for the shower. After college, Rachel had returned to LaPush and was now happily engaged to Paul.

Emily and Kim walked over from Emily and Sam's house, and this completed the guest list. Sue's house was small and cozy, so there was no room to divide into groups even if they had been so inclined. Everyone mingled, vampires and humans together. Alice poured punch and Paris passed around hors d'oeuvres while Esme arranged the gifts on a table.

Leah chatted with Rachel and Rebecca, who had been her best friends when they were all children. When the human guests went into the kitchen to get plates of food, Leah sat and talked with the Cullens. Alice was fascinated with the wedding plans and, as always, had helpful ideas to contribute.

As everyone drifted back into the living room, Paris helped Leah open gifts. Leah was gracious, though everyone knew she'd rather be sitting on the couch talking (preferably in jeans and a tee shirt) than be the center of attention.

The Cullens had brought an exquisite gift of sterling silver flatware. There were the usual sheets and towels, toaster and blender, and the last to be opened was a special gift from Paris. Leah blushed as she withdrew a filmy negligee from the tissue paper just as Jacob walked in the front door. "Don't be embarrassed, Leah, that gift was actually for him anyway" Rachel quipped. Jacob smirked and walked over to his fiancée, kissing her lightly and escaping quickly to the kitchen. He came back with a plateful of food and sat down between his sisters, to their delight, as everyone began chatting. Sue and Leah cut and served the cake.

It seemed no one wanted to leave. Instead of thinning out, the crowd kept growing, as the men started to drift in. Charlie was on the porch chatting with Sue and Esme. Edward came to pick up his family and got caught up in a conversation with Seth and Alice, and when Billy Black came looking for his daughters Sue insisted on feeding him.

Leah sat on the floor near Jacob and his sisters and listened to their stories with rapt attention. She had missed Rebecca, and she knew it was difficult for her to be here with memories of her mother all around so she really appreciated her presence.

Finally, everyone left. Sue shooed Leah and Jake out of the kitchen, insisting that she didn't need any help cleaning up. Leah hugged Paris and thanked her for all her help, then Seth insisted on driving her home, leaving Jacob and Leah on the porch. Leah turned to Jacob and admitted with a smile, "I guess you were right after all. It was a wonderful day. Remind me to listen to you next time."

He wrapped her in his warm embrace, and she laid her head against his chest. He whispered against her hair, "I can't wait to make you my bride," but she didn't comment. He smiled and kissed her hair, knowing by her slow, even breathing that she was already fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Jacob stumbled in from patrol and flopped down on the Clearwaters' couch. "I am actually too tired to eat," he announced to Leah. She put a pillow on her lap and indicated he should put his head down, then started to massage his neck and shoulders. He groaned in pleasure, and she could feel his lanky body relaxing under her fingers.

She bent to gently touch her lips to his neck, still massaging with her fingertips. "Mmmm, don't stop," he murmured. "I think I died and went to heaven."

"Nope, definitely not heaven," laughed Seth, walking in. He grinned at his sister and announced, "If it was heaven, we wouldn't have an emergency pack meeting." Jake groaned and sat up.

Leah winked and said "I'll make it up to you, I promise. What's going on, Seth?"

Seth's eyes sparkled with excitement. "It looks like there are some new vampires in the area. Charlie found a family of hikers, all drained of blood. Now that he knows about us, he went to Sam for our help. He figures we might be more effective than law enforcement. If he knew about vampires, he'd know just how right he is!"

Sam was pacing around the campfire as the pack members straggled in. He looked serious as he greeted each one. "I hate to do this, but we're going to have to double up our patrols. I want everyone in pairs until we do away with this new threat. We don't know how many vampires we're looking for, but we'll hopefully have surprise on our side if they're not aware of us." Each member knew that this was the reason for their existence, but the older wolves grumbled among themselves. The younger, less experienced wolves, including Seth, were more excited than nervous.

Seth was happy to find himself paired with Jacob to patrol that night. He already considered Jake his brother; it was just a matter of paperwork to make it official, and the wedding was only two weeks away. They traveled the perimeter in tandem, all their senses on alert.

Jacob stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. Seth followed his lead, and by now they could hear voices. They could identify one of the two, which was clearly Edward Cullen. The other, unfamiliar voice was raised in anger. As the wolves approached cautiously, they could see that Edward was arguing with a female vampire. She was tall and slender, shrouded in a black cloak, with red eyes glowing in the dark. As the startled wolves watched, she launched herself at Edward, seeming to fly across the ten yards that separated them.

Without a backward glance, Seth bounded across the clearing and leaped on the female, as Jacob watched in horror. "Seth, NO," he bellowed, but it was already too late. As Seth clawed at her face, she snarled, fangs bared, and bit his exposed paw.

Seth screamed and fell to the ground, writhing in agony. The pain was immediate and excruciating. He involuntarily phased back to human form, and Edward appeared instantly at his side. With a quick glance at the wound, Edward scrambled for something to tie off Seth's arm above the bite. He seized a thick vine and tore it loose, wrapping it hastily around Seth's arm just below the elbow and pulling it tight, effectively cutting off the circulation.

The vampire watched with satisfaction, noting the effect her venom had on the wolf. Taking advantage of the sudden chaos, she sped away into the forest. Jake started to give chase but was halted by Edward's voice. "Jake, quick, come with me. I have to get Seth to Carlisle right away." The alarm in his voice brought Jacob right back to Seth, who was now unconscious. His hand had turned a ghastly dark grey, which had quickly spread right up to the hastily contrived tourniquet.

Edward lifted Seth effortlessly and ran at full speed back to his house, with Jacob following on his heels. Carlisle, taking in the situation at a glance, hurried upstairs to his office. Edward placed Seth carefully on the exam table and quickly explained what had happened. Carlisle looked solemn and turned to Jacob.

"As you know, Jacob, vampire venom is poisonous to all of you shape-shifters. Edward may have saved Seth's life by applying a tourniquet, but it's not possible to save his arm. The only chance he has of surviving this bite is if I amputate his arm right now. There is no time to debate, and I won't ask you to make this decision. There are no other choices. Edward will assist me, and I suggest you go get Leah and bring her back here."

The Clearwater house was shrouded in darkness, and Jacob could detect neither light nor movement in any of the rooms. He phased and dressed quickly, then tapped lightly on Leah's window. Still groggy, Leah mumbled "What are you doing here, Jake?"

"Get dressed and meet me on the back porch, Leah. And don't wake Sue and Charlie if you can help it." With the sudden realization that he should be with Seth, Leah threw on clothes and sped, barefoot, through the silent house, throwing open the back door.

Panic gripped Leah and rendered her incapable of speech. Jacob grabbed her car keys from the hook by the door and put his arm around her shoulders, dragging her to the car. "I'll explain on the way," he whispered tersely.

Esme intercepted them as they came bounding up the steps. "Carlisle thinks he'll be okay, but he's just closing the wound. He'll let you see Seth as soon as he's finished." She led them to the spacious living room, where they huddled together in a corner of the huge sofa. As the agonizing minutes ticked by, Jacob cradled Leah in his arms, whispering words of assurance, somehow knowing that the sound of his voice provided more comfort than the words themselves.

Carlisle came down the stairs looking solemn. "I think he'll be okay, but it will be a day or so before we know if any of the venom got in his bloodstream. He's in a lot of pain, but you can see him now. Besides the pain, it's been a terrible shock to lose his arm."

Leah paled, though Jake had told her about the amputation. They followed Carlisle up the stairs and through the door to his office. Seth's features were rigid with pain, and the stump of his arm was glaringly obvious, swathed in white bandages.

"The physical healing process has already started," Carlisle reassured them, "but the emotional damage is more insidious." He checked the IV drip and then left them alone.

Leah collapsed into the chair beside Seth's bed. She took his hand between hers and kissed it, struggling to hold back the tears. "We're here for you, Seth. I'm just glad you're alive," she choked out.

"Well, that makes two of you," Seth replied between clenched teeth, his handsome face contorted with pain and horror. "Let me know if you figure out a use for half a man – or half a wolf, for that matter," he spat.

"Look, guys, Carlisle put some knockout drops in this IV, so I'm thinking it's time for a nap. With any luck, I won't wake up," he added morosely. "So just go home and tell Mom her perfect little boy is gone." He turned his head away from them and closed his eyes.

Leah rose and buried her face in Jake's chest. He enfolded her in his arms and led her from the room. "It will take time, Leah," he tried to reassure her. "Right now, we have to go break the news to Sue and Charlie."

By the time they got back to LaPush, the sun was rising. Charlie was eating breakfast and Sue was pouring her second cup of coffee as they walked in the back door. Sue took one look at Leah's tear-stained face and dropped her china cup on the floor. "No, he's okay," Leah tried to reassure her. "Carlisle had to amputate his left arm above the elbow, but he thinks he'll recover."

Sue sank into a kitchen chair and reached for Charlie's hand. Leah poured coffee for all of them, Jacob cleaned up the broken cup, and they sat down at the table to share the whole story with Sue and Charlie. "And Carlisle was sure that was the only answer?" Sue finally asked.

Jake nodded. "If that venom had circulated through Seth's body, it surely would have killed him," he said somberly. "There's no doubt that Edward saved his life."

That afternoon, Carlisle called to tell them that Seth was awake but not in very good spirits. He suggested that Sue and Charlie stop in for a short visit. Sue managed not to cry as she kissed his forehead and tried to reassure him. "I know it's too soon, Seth, but they do amazing things with prosthetics today," she said softly. Seth just nodded, his jaw tight.

"Mom, would you mind if I talk to Charlie alone for a minute?" Seth asked. Sue followed Esme down to the living room to wait for Charlie.

"Charlie, I need to ask a big favor," Seth began. "Would you fill in for me at Leah's wedding? I don't want her to be embarrassed, and I just can't give her away now."

Charlie spoke past the lump in his throat. "Seth, you don't have to decide that now. When the time comes, I'll certainly do it if you can't, but give it some time, okay?"

"No amount of time is going to grow my arm back, Charlie," Seth said softly. "And I have no intention of ruining my sister's wedding, focusing everyone's attention on the cripple instead of the bride. Thanks for understanding."

As Charlie left the room and quietly closed the door, Seth sighed and closed his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18, Wedding

**(This chapter is dedicated to my friend Emmy, who's recuperating from surgery. I hope you enjoy it, Emmy, and get better every day!)**

Seth stayed at the Cullens' overnight, and Leah came to pick him up the next day. He remained sullen and uncommunicative, and she decided to give him some time. She knew it was a big adjustment, and it wouldn't happen in a day, or a month for that matter. She was just glad to get him safely home where Sue could fuss over him. Seth didn't mention his conversation with Charlie; he just didn't want to get into it with Leah.

When he got home, Seth spent most of his time in his room. He stared into his aquarium for hours on end, and Sue noticed his appetite was suffering. She tried to tempt him with his favorite foods, to no avail. The stump of his arm healed quickly, and he kept the smooth, shiny scar covered and out of view. Paris visited him faithfully every day, but her cheerful chatter was mostly met with stony silence.

Leah picked up her wedding dress, and plans moved along smoothly. It would be a small wedding, with just two attendants. Paris would be the only bridesmaid and Quil would be the best man. Leah had decided on a wedding ceremony on the beach, and she insisted she wasn't going to wear shoes. Jacob just laughed and went along. Her dress was short and comfortable, and the ivory silk was a perfect complement to her russet skin and black hair. The simple beading accented the dress and alluded to her Quileute background.

As the date of the wedding approached, Seth knew he would have to break the news to Leah that he wouldn't be participating. The Thursday before, as he sat listlessly at the dinner table, Seth broached the subject. "Leah, there's something we need to talk about," he began. "I've already asked Charlie to stand in for me. I just can't do it, Sis. I'm not ready, and I hope you understand."

Leah nodded sadly. "Charlie told me, Seth, but I was hoping you'd change your mind. You know there's nobody else who should stand in for Dad." She hated to play that card, but there it was, laid out on the table.

Seth sighed, long and deeply. "You know how I hate to disappoint you, but the way I feel right now would drag everyone down. I can't do that to your wedding day, Leah, so please don't ask me to."

A single tear glistened in Leah's eye, and she impatiently wiped it away. "It's your decision, Seth. I won't pretend that I don't care, but I respect your right to choose." Leah noticed that Seth's face had matured. His lean, handsome features were no longer as soft and youthful as they had been, and his ready smile was noticeably absent.

Leah and Jacob's wedding day dawned warm and uncharacteristically sunny. The day seemed endless, but finally it was time for Leah to get dressed. She brushed her dark hair until it shone. She applied a little makeup, but her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were naturally pink with excitement. The ceremony would be performed by one of the tribal elders, with the traditional campfire, as the sun was setting over the ocean.

As the small party walked toward the beach, Leah laughingly urged them along, joyful and impatient to begin her life as Mrs. Jacob Black. She caught sight of Jacob's tall form from a distance. He looked incredibly handsome, dressed informally in light slacks and a dark jacket. She smiled when she realized that he, too, was barefoot. In fact, so was Quil, who grinned at her as she approached. At Leah's side, Paris chuckled, bending to remove her shoes and toss them aside. She was striking in a royal blue knee-length dress that complemented her pale skin and dark hair.

While the guests positioned themselves around the campfire, Charlie offered his arm to Leah. She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek and murmured "I'm honored, Leah." As she opened her eyes he suddenly stepped back, withdrawing his arm. She glanced at him in confusion, then caught a glimpse of a tall form making his way through the small crowd toward her. Seth was dressed neatly in tan slacks and a crisp white shirt, the left sleeve pinned just below the stump of his arm. His smile was genuine, and Leah's face lit up with relief when their eyes met.

The ceremony was simple and traditional. Leah and Jacob vowed to love and cherish one another, and then Sue stepped forward. In a strong, clear voice, she read a Quileute wedding prayer:

Now you will feel no rain  
for each of you will be shelter to the other.  
Now you will feel no cold  
for each of you will be warmth to the other.

Now there will be no loneliness for you.

Now you are two persons,  
but there is only one life before you.  
Go now to your dwelling place,  
to enter into the days of your togetherness.

And may your days be good and long together.

After the ceremony, everyone went back to the Clearwaters', where Sue set up long tables in the yard laden with food. She'd been cooking and baking for a week, with Paris' enthusiastic help. Someone had set up a CD player in the window, and Jacob pulled Leah into his arms and crushed her to him, to the delight of the guests. First Charlie and Sue, then Seth and Paris, joined them, and soon everyone was dancing.

Leah caught Seth as they approached the food table, and she hugged him and whispered, "What made you change your mind, Seth? You realize, of course, that you made my day completely perfect."

Seth grinned that familiar, devil-may-care smirk that she had missed so much, and replied, "I had a long talk with myself this morning. I decided it's time to face the fact that my life isn't over. It's different, and it's harder, but I'm actually anxious to see what happens next."

Leah smiled radiantly and hugged him close. "Well, I'm glad you didn't wait till tomorrow to have that talk!" Paris grinned, obviously relieved and ecstatic to welcome the old Seth back.

It was late when Jake and Leah said their good-byes and jumped into his car. They headed off toward Seattle for a short honeymoon, dragging a collection of shoes that Quil had tied to the bumper. They waved and honked the horn, and before they left LaPush Jake got out and removed the shoes. He chuckled when he noticed the hastily lettered "just married" sign in the rear window.

A soft rain was falling when Jake turned into the hotel lot, reflecting the neon lights onto the wet pavement. A sleepy desk clerk signed them in and handed him a key. Jake left their luggage outside the room while he effortlessly scooped up his bride and carried her over the threshold. He laid her carefully on the king size bed and went to retrieve the suitcases, then locked and bolted the door. He lay down beside her and kissed her hungrily, as he unzipped her dress and slid it off her shoulders.

"I love you, Mr. Black," Leah murmured breathlessly in his ear, as he continued slowly undressing her. "It was a perf…" her words broke off in a gasp, as his lips found a vulnerable spot.

He chuckled, a low, deep, delighted sound. "What was that, Mrs. Black?" he teased. She moaned in reply, as her hands explored his body, lightly caressing with her fingertips. "I didn't quite catch…"

She grinned at his sharp intake of breath, cutting off his words in mid-sentence. And so it continued, throughout the perfect night, until they fell asleep in each other's arms as the sun peeked over the horizon marking the beginning of their first full day as husband and wife.


	19. Chapter 19

Paris helped Sue and Charlie clean up after the wedding, and it was close to midnight by the time the last of the tables and chairs were put away and the dishes were washed and stacked. Seth offered to take her home. She leaned against him as they walked to his truck, exhausted but happy. It had been such a joyous day that she hated for it to end.

Apparently, Seth felt the same way. He hesitated before opening her door, then surprised her by pinning her against the door with his body, leaning his right hand on the truck and bending down to kiss her softly. She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him back enthusiastically.

Seth moaned softly as he kissed her cool, smooth neck, harmlessly nipping at her marble skin. She reached under his shirt to caress the warm, soft skin of his back. "Welcome home, Seth," she murmured, then gasped as his searing lips grazed the top of her breast above the low-cut neckline of her dress.

He stepped back and touched her cheek with his hand, his face without expression. "I think it's time I took you home." They climbed into the truck and rode in companionable silence, Paris pressed against his side as close as she dared without hindering his driving arm.

As he parked the truck, she kissed his shoulder and then looked into his eyes. "Just so you know, Seth, I'm ready whenever you are to…umm…take the next step in our relationship." Seth didn't reply right away.

Finally, he turned to her, a frown marring his boyish features. "I've given this a lot of thought, Paris, and I'm not sure I can be the man you want me to be. The guy you fell in love with is gone forever, and I don't want you to stay with me out of pity." His voice trailed off as he looked away.

Paris looped her arms around his neck and waited for him to look at her. When he met her gaze, she kissed him softly, then spoke quietly. "Do you really think I fell in love with your left arm, Seth? I love your kind, warm heart and your pure, generous soul…neither of which has been amputated. So knock it off, okay?"

Again he failed to reply, and with a quick, solemn kiss he left her standing by the door. She watched thoughtfully as the taillights of his truck disappeared in the distance, thinking that he had a long road ahead of him before he became his old self again. She refused to consider the very real possibility that it might never happen at all.

Seth was surprised to find Sue in the kitchen when he quietly let himself in the back door. "Mom, aren't you ready to get some rest? You've been going since the sun came up this morning!" She smiled and motioned for him to sit.

"I'm just giving myself a few minutes to bask in the memories of a beautiful day," she sighed. "It was lovely, wasn't it?"

Seth smiled. "It really was perfect," he agreed. "I've never seen Leah happier."

"You look tired, honey," Sue observed. "It wasn't easy for you, was it?"

Seth looked serious. "No, it wasn't, but I finally made the right decision. And Mom? Thanks for being so patient with me. I'll try to be more agreeable from now on."

Sue smiled gently at him. "I think Paris had a good time today, son. She was almost as happy to see you as Leah was."

Seth looked troubled for a moment, then let it pass. "She's a special girl, Mom, and she deserves to be happy," he remarked cryptically.

Sue wrapped her arm around his waist as she turned out the light and they walked through the darkened living room toward the stairs. At the top of the stairs, she gave Seth a quick hug before she turned to enter her room. Charlie smiled and put his book aside, watching appreciatively as she shrugged out of her dress and slipped into a nightshirt.

Sue grinned at him. "Enjoying the show?"

He smiled back, linking his hands behind his head and leaning back against the headboard. "Always." He patted the bed beside him, and Sue climbed in, kissing him softly as she nestled into his side. "Did I hear Seth come up with you, Sue? How's he doing?" Charlie asked in a whisper, always aware of Seth's superior sense of hearing.

Sue sighed. "I can see the strain in his face, even though he's trying to hide it. I don't know how all this is affecting his relationship with Paris, but it's bound to."

Charlie moved his hands to her shoulders, gently massaging. She moaned softly, relaxing as he worked the tight muscles. Sue smiled to herself as she acknowledged that at some point she had stopped identifying Charlie in her mind as Harry's best friend. She realized that she finally thought of him simply as her husband.

The next morning, Sue left early to run some errands as Charlie left for work. She hoped that Seth was sleeping in, but in her heart she knew he would be sitting in front of that damned aquarium.

He came downstairs about ten and poured cereal and milk in a bowl. He had promised Sue he'd really try, so he forced about half of it down. Just as he was dumping the rest off the back porch, Paris came around the corner. He smiled at her and sat on the porch swing, patting the seat beside him.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she greeted him with a grin. "Your hair's a mess, but you feel so wonderful and warm!" She tried to tame his dark wavy hair with one hand as she nestled up against his side.

Seth leaned over and kissed her softly. "I was just thinking about you," he admitted with a slow, tentative smile. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her cool body closer to his and kissing her again. "Kind of a nice way to wake up."

Paris smiled up at him. "I'm looking forward to waking up beside that warm, sexy body of yours one of these days," she teased.

Seth tensed slightly. "Are you…I mean have you…" he stammered.

"You know I've been 17 for a very long time, Seth," she replied to his unasked question. "I was in love with a human years ago and we had a physical relationship, but it didn't end well." Her face clouded over, and that's all she would say on the subject. She rested her head against his chest and murmured, "I love you, Seth Clearwater. You do know that, don't you?"

He sighed audibly. "Yes, Paris, I know. And I love you too. It's just…" his voice trailed off.

She smiled against his chest. "It's all right, Seth. We have all the time in the world, and I have no intention of rushing you. Baby steps, okay?"

Seth relaxed slightly before answering. "Deal. So what's the first step?"

Paris looked up at his face, smiling. She took his hand and deliberately placed it under her shirt, then laughed softly at his shocked expression when he realized there was nothing between his hand and the cool, satiny skin of her breast. He colored slightly, then tentatively began to explore. He didn't have much experience with girls' breasts, but he found hers to be surprisingly cool and breathtakingly smooth. She gasped involuntarily as his fingers continued their exploration.

She smiled up at the look of wonder on his face, then murmured "My turn," as she slipped her hand under his shirt and felt the incredible warmth and rippling muscles of his chest under the smooth, tight skin. He hardly noticed, still engrossed in his exploration of her body and enchanted by each newly discovered curve.

As Paris ran her hands over Seth's unusually warm chest, her right hand made contact with his left shoulder. Moving almost as quickly as a vampire, Seth clamped his hand over her wrist. Still smiling, Paris made a serious error in judgment. With blinding speed, and faster than the single word "No!" could issue from Seth's lips and reverberate through the yard, she yanked his tee shirt over his head. As it fluttered carelessly to the porch floor, all hell broke loose.

As if in slow motion, Paris froze as she realized that she was staring at a sight no human being had ever seen: the smoothly scarred stump of Seth's left arm. It was followed immediately by a rippling of the warm air and a ripping, tearing sound as Seth vaulted over the porch rail and landed among the azaleas on the other side, now a furious, snarling, gigantic wolf. His eyes glittered madly as he tried to take a step and collapsed on the stump of his left foreleg. His whine broke Paris's heart as he regained his footing and limped off into the surrounding forest.


	20. Chapter 20

As Sue turned into her driveway some time later, the tune she was whistling abruptly died on her lips. There, rooted to the spot and crushing Seth's black tee shirt to her chest, stood Paris. Her face was colorless as always, but she wore a stricken expression as she stared intently toward the woods.

Sue threw the car into park and ran up the steps. She grabbed Paris by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "What happened to Seth, Paris?" Paris blinked but did not reply. Sue shook her gently and raised her voice. "Please, Paris, talk to me. Where is Seth?"

Slowly, she turned to face Sue. "I…uh…we were playing around, and I took his shirt off. I'm so sorry." She still seemed dazed.

Sue looked as if she had been slapped. "Oh, no," she breathed. "Paris, didn't you know that he's never allowed anyone to see his arm? Not even me or Leah. Did he phase?"

Paris nodded mutely. She looked so completely miserable that Sue couldn't help feeling sorry for her. "He'll be okay, Honey. It had to happen sooner or later." She attempted to reassure Paris, trying not to shudder as she wrapped her arms around the girl's cool, thin shoulders.

Seth had run for miles before he stopped to drink from a stream. At first he had stumbled over rocks and logs, falling often and scraping his legs in his haste to get away. His breath came in short pants now as he stared at his reflection in the still water. His coat was tangled with briars, and though his feet were already healing, there was blood matted in his fur. He had become more sure-footed as he ran, falling less frequently and slowly adjusting his gait to maintain his balance on his three good legs.

The water was cool and clear, and Seth drank his fill. He emitted a low, menacing growl when he sensed he was no longer alone.

"_What the hell happened to you, Seth_?" He raised his head to look at the giant black wolf. Sam. Terrific. The perfect end to a perfect day.

Before Seth could block Sam from his thoughts, or concentrate on some mindless poem or nursery rhyme, Sam had seen the day unfold in his memory. At least the Alpha wolf had the good sense not to laugh. On his best day, with four good legs, Seth knew he'd never be able to fight the older, larger wolf.

Sam took a moment to digest the situation. "_Have you decided what you're gonna do next_?" he asked gently. Seth shook his shaggy head miserably. He hadn't taken the time to consider his options.

"_I just need some time, Sam. Everybody just has to give me TIME! Is that too much to ask_?"

"_No, it's not. I'll see to it that the pack gives you all the time you need, Seth. But you'll have to deal with the others_." And without a backward glance, Sam ran off in the direction of LaPush, his sharp claws ringing on the rocky terrain.

Seth was surprised to find that he was hungry. He hadn't had much of an appetite in the months since he'd phased, but his wolf self recognized his body's need for nourishment. He sniffed the air carefully, his delicate nose picking up the scent of a herd of deer nearby. He began to stalk his prey patiently, moving slowly and staying downwind to avoid alerting them until the last minute.

Lying low in the grass with his chin on his paws, Seth selected a young doe, slightly behind the herd and off to one side. He tensed, his muscles coiled in anticipation, and sprang. As the herd scattered, he fell clumsily on his side, raking his claws ineffectually down the doe's hind leg. She leaped gracefully to safety, out of reach of his lethal claws and teeth.

Sam heard the howl of frustration in the distance and, shaking his massive head, continued on his way. "_Don't give up, Seth_," he telegraphed across the forest. "_Learn from your mistakes_."

"_I don't need your fucking hunting lessons, Yoda_," Seth growled, but he continued sniffing the air until he located an antelope that was apparently separated from its herd. This time he figured the disabled paw into his calculations, and he sank his teeth into her jugular on the first strike. As the large animal twitched and its dying eyes glazed over, he filled his stomach for the first time in months. He headed back to the stream to slake his thirst and wash the blood from his fur, then curled up under a tree to sleep dreamlessly while he digested his meal.

Sue Clearwater walked out onto the back porch for the twenty-third time since Paris had left. She scanned the woods carefully for any sign of Seth, then sighed and went back inside, ignoring the squeaky hinge on the screen door and the sharp bang as it swung closed. Charlie looked up from his newspaper, frowning as he recognized the familiar expression on Sue's face. "He's a big boy," he said gently. "He'll be fine."

Sue accepted his platitudes, recognizing them for what they were and knowing that he was trying to make her feel better. Charlie put down the newspaper and stood, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she leaned her head on his chest. "I know, Charlie, I know," she murmured, hugging him tightly. "He just didn't need a setback right now, after all he's been through."

Charlie kissed the top of her head, smoothing her hair back from her forehead. "Come on, Sue, try to get some sleep." She nodded obediently and walked up the stairs with him.

The morning dawned cool and rainy, and Sue shivered as she pictured her son wandering, wet and miserable, through the thick forest. She heard the familiar 'squeak-bang' of the screen door as Charlie walked out on the porch to stand beside her and said softly, "This rain won't bother the wolf, Sue." She turned and forced a smile, hugging him lightly before going back in the house to cook breakfast.

After Charlie left for work, Sue sat on the porch nursing her second cup of coffee. When Paris appeared at the foot of the steps as if by magic, Sue jumped and sloshed coffee over her hand. Paris looked miserable. "Oh, Sue, I'm so sorry! I did it again, didn't I?"

Sue smiled at her as she mopped at the spilled coffee with a napkin. "No harm done, Paris. I'm afraid we're just not used to vampire speed around here…yet." She quickly added the last word, not wanting to hurt Paris's feelings. "I'm sorry, but there's no news from Seth."

Right on cue, Sam Uley strode out of the woods, clad only in his trademark denim shorts. He smiled at Sue and nodded curtly to Paris.

"Come up here out of the rain, Sam," Sue suggested. "I'll get you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks, Sue, but I'm on my way home for breakfast," Sam said softly, oblivious to the chilling rain. "I just wanted to tell you that I ran into Seth yesterday. Has he come back?" He glared at Paris, and Sue stepped in front of her protectively, sensing that he'd read the whole story from Seth's mind. Sue shook her head.

"I just wanted you to know that he's safe. And well fed," he added with a chuckle. "He took down an antelope and…well, I guess you don't need to know all the details," he amended quickly. "He'll be fine, and he'll come back when he's ready. I promised him that the pack will give him all the time he needs to adjust to things. That's what he says he needs."

"Thanks, Sam. I appreciate your coming by to tell me that," Sue said softly. With a wave of his hand, he loped off and was immediately swallowed up by the lush green forest.

Paris spoke quietly. "He doesn't like me very much, does he?"

Sue wrapped her arm around Paris's shoulders. "He just doesn't know you like we do, Paris, and he's very protective of his pack members. I'm afraid it will take some time for him to learn to trust any vampire. I don't mean to be blunt, but that's a fact of life here. I know that Seth loves you, and that's good enough for me."

"Thanks, Sue. That means more to me than you can possibly know." Paris brightened slightly. "Hey! Aren't the honeymooners due back today?"

Sue smiled. "Yep. Leah called yesterday, and it sounds like they had a wonderful time." She sighed. "It's so nice to see her happy, Paris. It's been a long time."

Paris looked thoughtful. "I hope I can make Seth that happy some day, Sue. I love him so much, and I feel so helpless." She smiled wryly. "I've felt a lot of different things in 63 years, but helplessness was never one of them."

Sue patted her hand for a moment, then stopped. "So, you've been 17 for 46 years? Weird."

Paris grinned. "Tell me about it!" She moved toward the stairs. "Will you call me if you hear from Seth?"

Sue nodded. "I promise. But I can't make any promises for Seth."

As she walked slowly down the steps, Paris nodded somberly. "Understood. Thanks for everything, Sue."

As the long day wore on, Sue kept herself busy. She baked cookies, washed clothes, scrubbed floors, and still the hours dragged slowly by with no sign of Seth. As she started down the stairs, trying to decide what to cook for dinner, she heard the unmistakable "squeak, bang" of the screen door. "Seth?" she called anxiously.

Leah's throaty laugh floated up to her. "No, Mom, it's just us! Is anything wrong?"

Sue hurried down the stairs and threw her arms around the pair, who were standing in the kitchen and grinning widely. She kissed Leah's cheek, then motioned for Jake to bend down so she could reach his cheek. "You both look great," she beamed. "Looks like marriage agrees with you!"

Leah grinned. "It definitely does, Mom. It's wonderful!" Jake just beamed, sliding his arm possessively around Leah's waist. "Now what's going on?"

Sue explained what had happened with Seth, and Leah simply looked at Jake. He nodded, instantly understanding. "Want me to come with you?"

Leah shook her head. "No, I think I should go alone. But thanks. I love you." Sue busied herself at the sink while they said their good-byes. Leah rested her chin on Sue's shoulder briefly and murmured, "Don't worry, Mom. I'll find him and make sure he's okay."

Suddenly, everyone's attention shifted to the back door, where they heard a soft whine and a scratching sound. Leah slipped out the door alone, grabbing the clothes Sue had left on the counter for Seth. She threw her arms around him and hugged his furry neck, then turned away to give him a chance to phase and dress. As she stared out at the driveway, she tossed over her shoulder, "It's a good thing you came in when you did; I was just going out to look for your sorry ass."

His arm wrapped around her shoulder in a one-armed bear hug, and she turned to embrace him. "Sorry, bro, sounds like you had a tough day. But Mom was getting kind of frantic. You know how she is." She grinned and rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No, Leah, I'm not okay," he sighed. "And I know you mean well, but I wish everybody would stop asking me that."

Leah looked at him, compassion brimming in her dark eyes. "I understand how you feel, Seth, but when I ask if you're okay, I'm not asking if your life is perfect. I just want to know that you're able to put one foot in front of the other, for today at least."

Seth offered her a sad smile. "In that case, Leah, I'm fine." He hugged her again, then went in to face the music.

Squeak.

Bang.


	21. Chapter 21

All eyes were on Seth as he walked into the Clearwater kitchen. No one wanted to be the first to speak, and Seth certainly had no desire to break the silence. As he squeezed past Jacob on his way to the stairs, Jake touched his shoulder in a subtle show of support. Leah's return broke the ice, and as all eyes shifted to her she shook her head, discouraging any attempts to intercept him.

Seth walked into his room and closed his door, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He flopped on the bed and closed his eyes, relieved at the silence in his head now that he had phased back to human form. Sure enough, as soon as Jake and Leah had left, Sue tapped softly on his door.

"Come on in, Mom," Seth sighed. He had recognized her footsteps on the stairs and guessed where she was headed.

Sue sat down on the edge of the bed, smoothing his dark hair with her hand before she spoke. "I hate to bother you, Seth, when I can tell you'd rather be alone. I just had to ask…I promised to call Paris when you came home, and I need to know what to tell her."

"Do I need to have cards printed up, Mom? I need some time!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he saw Sue's injured expression and wished he could take them back. He sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he murmured, sitting up and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I don't mean you. But everyone seems to expect me to adjust to this huge change in my life instantly, and I just can't do that. You understand, don't you?"

Sue kissed his forehead. "Of course I do, honey. Take all the time you need. I'll just be here for you if there's anything I can do, okay? I promise to give you your space, but please don't shut me out. That goes for Leah too." With a quick hug, she was gone, closing the door behind her. He heard her footsteps fade as she walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen to the wall phone.

Seth stood and walked over to his mirror. He grasped the hem of his shirt and, in one smooth motion, pulled it off over his head and flung it on the bed. He turned in profile, forcing himself to inspect the stump where his left arm should be. Carlisle had done a good job and the wound had healed neatly, but he hated looking at it. He glared at the offending scar tissue and, with a muttered curse, swung his fist at the mirror. Shards of shattered glass showered down on the dresser and the rug, mixing with droplets of blood even as the tiny cuts began to heal.

Paris answered on the first ring. "Sue? Is he home? Is he okay?"

She could hear the smile in Sue's voice. "Yes, Paris, he's home and he seems fine." Sue hesitated, anticipating the next question. "He seems tired, though, and he asked if we'd give him some time alone." There was silence for a long moment at the other end of the line.

"Are you sure he means me, Sue?"

"I'm afraid he means everyone, Paris, including me. Let's just give him a few days and see how it goes, okay?"

"Sure, Sue, I understand, Thanks for calling." As Sue hung up, Paris heard the flimsy plastic phone crack in her grip and dropped it quickly back on the receiver. She flexed her hand a few times, then picked it up and was relieved to hear a dial tone.

Sue and Charlie had a quiet dinner with no sign of Seth, but he came down for breakfast late the next morning. Sue tried to act nonchalant and asked quietly, "cereal or eggs?"

"Eggs, please. Three, scrambled." His smile looked strained, but he dutifully nibbled on a piece of bacon left over from Charlie's breakfast as she cooked the eggs for him and popped some bread in the toaster. As she set the plate in front of him, he looked at her and smiled softly. "I'm not planning to bite you, Mom."

Sue laughed as she poured a cup of coffee for herself and a glass of orange juice for him, "I guess I deserved that. It's just that I know I tend to hover, and I'm trying very hard not to," she explained as she took a seat across the table from him. She reached over and covered his hand with one of hers. She couldn't help but notice the random pattern of new scars across his knuckles but didn't comment. "Get any sleep?" she asked softly.

Seth forced a smile. "Yeah, some. And I'm sorry about the broken mirror. I think I got all the glass with the vacuum, but don't walk barefoot in my room just in case."

"Well, that's just great! There go my plans for the afternoon!" Her lips turned up at the corners, but the smile never reached her eyes. She gave his hand a gentle pat and went to refill her coffee.

Paris had waited as long as she could, but after three days she set out for the reservation to see for herself that Seth was okay. She had called and left a message for him, but of course he hadn't called back.

She had chosen a bright cherry red silk dress, one of Seth's favorites, that complemented her dark hair and pale skin. As she approached the line between the Cullen land and the reservation, she skidded to a halt, teetering on her spike heels and muttering "Shit!" under her breath.

There, blocking her path, was a huge black wolf she recognized as Sam Uley. He bared his formidable fangs, growling low in his throat.

"Oh come on, Sam, you know I've crossed this line a hundred times with Seth," she muttered, edging closer. His growl increased in volume, and his stance became more aggressive. From the dense underbrush, another large wolf emerged. Paris didn't recognize Paul, but he looked even more threatening than Sam, snarling and crouching at the Alpha wolf's flank.

Now she was getting seriously annoyed. "I'm not afraid of you, Sam. Surely you know that," Paris growled, her voice low and menacing.

Meanwhile, Seth was jogging along the perimeter, on a route that was well worn and familiar to all the pack members. He drew near the group, and his steps slowed as he heard the sounds of the altercation. He stopped some distance away and still out of sight, curious to see who would back down. A confrontation between a single vampire and two wolves would be a fairly even match, but he didn't think it would come to that. Seth reassured himself that he wouldn't stand by and see anyone get hurt, but he was more curious than alarmed.

Paris didn't think for a minute that the wolves would actually attack her. Their loyalty to their pack mate would never allow them to do her physical harm. Still, with their relationship hanging in the balance, she didn't relish killing or injuring one of the wolves either and having to explain that to Seth. Seth got a chill as he distinctly heard her hiss at Sam, "This isn't over, Sam Uley. I won't forget it." With that, she turned and disappeared in a blur of crimson silk and alabaster skin.

Both wolves turned toward the path and waited for Seth to appear. They had sensed his presence and were surprised that he didn't interfere. They phased back to human form almost simultaneously, nonchalantly removing their shorts from the identical bands on their legs and casually stepping into them. The male wolves were indifferent about their nakedness, though they tried to be more vigilant about clothing when Leah was around.

Paul took a step forward, but Seth ignored him. He leveled his gaze at Sam and spoke in a soft, calm voice, "I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Sam. Paris is my problem, not yours."

"I'm glad you recognize that she IS a problem, Seth," Sam replied. "Her kind are nothing but trouble, and we all need to respect the treaty."

Sam and Paul stripped off their shorts and retied them to their ankles. With a slight crackle and a subtle shimmer in the air around them, they phased and loped off into the forest. As Seth resumed his jog and headed toward home, he thought he caught a flash of scarlet in his peripheral vision. He stopped, staring intently toward the Cullen property, but there was no one there.


	22. Chapter 22

Seth went home to his lonely room and, except for his solitary jogging, spent all his time reading or watching his aquarium. He ate when he felt the need, and he never replaced the mirror.

Leah looked over at Jacob, who was engrossed in the Sports section of the paper. As the days turned into weeks, her patience with Seth was wearing thin. She was happy with her new life and her new husband, but she missed the easy camaraderie she'd always had with her only sibling. Seth had managed to avoid her, and he had foiled every attempt she made to draw him out. In Leah's opinion, it was time for Sue to stop babying him and acting as his personal bodyguard.

"Honey?" Jacob looked up, flashing her that dazzling smile that still made her weak in the knees.

His smile faded when he noticed her expression. "What's wrong, Leah?"

She sighed. "It's Seth, Jake. I just think it's been long enough, and it's time someone forced him out of that room."

Jake chuckled. "Don't look at me! I've done my best, Leah, and he just sees me as one of the lucky ones with two good arms. And a beautiful wife, I might add, which probably doesn't help in the resentment department even though you are his sister."

Leah perched on the arm of his chair. "No, I'm not asking you to try again. You've already gone way above and beyond the call of duty, and I appreciate it." She looked into his warm brown eyes and kissed him lightly, adding with a smirk, "Remind me to show you later just how much." His eyes sparkled as he looped his arm around her waist.

"What can I do, Leah? I'll help any way I can, but don't you think it's sort of up to Seth?"

"Nope." She shook her head. I've given him all these weeks to come to grips with his loss, and I don't believe he ever will if I don't give him a nudge. I just wanted to ask you if I'm missing something."

Jake considered for a minute before speaking. "No, Leah, I don't. He wanted time, and we've all respected his wishes. I think it's obvious at this point that he's not making any progress at all. But what do you think you can do to change that?"

Leah kissed him quickly, sliding off the arm of the chair. "I'm going to talk to him, or maybe knock some sense into him. We'll see when I get there. I'll be back."

"Mom? Charlie? Anybody home?" Leah called as she walked in the back door, which she'd never known her parents to lock. She wasn't sure anyone even had a key to the ancient wooden door. No one answered. Taking the stairs two at a time with her long legs, Leah tapped on Seth's bedroom door.

Seth's voice came through the door, sounding annoyed. "What do you want, Leah?"

Leah shoved the door open. "I want to talk to you, Seth." She threw herself across his bed, uninvited, and looked at him pointedly. "This has been going on way too long, and it's time for you to get over yourself."

Seth stared at her for a long moment. "Don't start with me, Leah. You have no idea what it feels like to be a cripple," he began.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before, Seth. There are people who lose a leg, or both legs, and they don't crawl in a hole and become hermits! It's got to stop, Seth. I love you, but I can't stand what you're turning into!"

Seth spoke through gritted teeth. "Leave me alone, Leah. I'll handle it in my own time. I don't need you pushing me."

That turned out to be an unfortunate choice of words. "Yeah? Well I think you do need a push," Leah shouted. She jumped off the bed, braced her flat hands against his chest, and pushed, knocking him off the desk chair. "Come on, Seth, I know you wanna kick my ass! Be a man and do it!"

He stood up and righted the chair, sitting back down and staring at his aquarium. Leah punched his shoulder, then slapped at the stump of his left arm. He continued to ignore her.

Leah walked between Seth's chair and the aquarium, drew back her hand, and slapped him, hard, across the face. The sound of the slap echoed for a second in the sparsely furnished room, and a bright red handprint appeared on his cheek, then quickly faded.

Seth came off the chair in one fluid motion, his fist connecting with Leah's jaw with a resounding "crunch." She flew back against the wall and slid down it, landing in a sitting position with a look of total surprise on her face. In her mind, she formed the word "Finally!", but the sound that came from her broken jaw was garbled.

Jacob tapped on the back door just as Leah hit the wall. He heard the crash and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time as Leah had done. As he burst into Seth's room, he took in the scene. Seth was sitting calmly at his desk, gazing at his sister. Leah was propped against the wall, feet splayed out in front of her. Her lower jaw was obviously broken, and a single line of blood ran from the side of her mouth and down her chin. Her eyes were dazed, and her breathing was ragged.

"Christ, Seth, what the hell did you hit her with?" Jacob thundered. He picked her up carefully, glaring at Seth. "We'll discuss this later. Count on it."

Seth spoke softly to Leah. "I'm sorry, Leah. I really didn't mean to hurt you. But you might want to tell Jake who started it." He rummaged in his desk drawer, tossing a pad of paper and a pencil on her lap. "This should help."

Jacob cradled Leah in his arms and tried not to jostle her as he hurried down the stairs. Sue was coming in the back door and dropped her grocery bags on the floor as she took in the spectacle. "Thank God you're here, Sue. I think she needs to go to the hospital."

Sue quickly examined Leah's swollen face, being careful not to touch her. "You're right, Jacob. Her jaw is broken, and it's already healing in the wrong position. Let's go. We'll have to make up some kind of story on the way."

Sure enough, the doctor in the emergency room was aghast that they had waited "several days" to bring Leah to the hospital after her "fall," his conclusions based on the extent to which the bones had healed. They quickly processed her and rushed her to the operating room, where her jaw was re-broken and set, then wired together.

When the surgeon walked into the waiting room, he found Jacob pacing. "Mr. Black?" He smiled reassuringly. "Your wife will be fine. She'll be in a lot of pain for a couple of days, but her jaw should heal completely. Are you sure there's nothing more you can tell me about her injury?"

Jacob shook his head. "When can I see her?"

Leah recovered quickly from the anesthesia. Jacob tried not to react, but Leah saw the shock register on his face. Her face was swollen and bruised, and her jaws were firmly wired together. She looked absolutely miserable. Jacob kissed her forehead gingerly, then took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I know he's your brother, Leah, but I'm gonna kick his scrawny ass."

Leah reached for the paper and pencil on her tray table. She scribbled quickly: MY FAULT – DON'T BLAME SETH. Jake kissed away a stray tear that coursed down the side of her face as she added: OWWWWW. The surgeon insisted that Leah spend the night in the hospital, so Jacob folded his lanky form into a chair that was two sizes too small, stretched his legs out in front of him, and spent the night holding her hand. They stopped at Sue's on the way home the next day.

Seth was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Jake and Leah walked in the back door. His face showed no emotion as they came in and slumped into chairs. Jake accepted Sue's offer of coffee, but politely declined breakfast. Leah delicately sipped water through a straw while she glared across the table at Seth. Jacob was trying desperately to control his rage. "Do you need some help wiping that smirk off your face, Seth?" he finally hissed.

Sue banged her coffee cup on the table with enough force to crack it, and she mopped at the coffee with a kitchen towel as she said sharply, "Enough! Leah doesn't need this right now!" Without another word, Seth got up and went back to his room, slamming the door.

Sue stood behind Leah's chair and bent to kiss her hair. "You two look like you could use some sleep. Turn off the phone when you get home and rest. Did the doctor give you something for pain, Leah?"

Jacob answered, "Yeah, I have a prescription to fill on the way home. Then, believe me, we'll sleep. I need to ask Sam if I can have a few days off from patrol. Leah's jaw should be healed by then, and I'll ask Carlisle if he can remove the wires. There's no way she's waiting six weeks to go back to that surgeon if we can help it."

Jacob insisted on carrying Leah into the house, and he carefully undressed her, mindful of her injury, before pulling one of his huge tee shirts gently over her head and laying her on the bed. He quickly undressed and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck softly. "Sleep, baby, and you'll feel better when you wake up."

Leah woke up several hours later and found Jacob staring at her intently. He smiled when he saw her eyes open. "Your swelling and bruising are almost gone, Leah. No matter how many times I see it, I'm still amazed at our quick healing." He kissed her forehead. "Do you think you could drink some soup? Your mom brought some over."

He bent to pick her up, but she pushed his hand away with a scowl that stated clearly, "I can walk – there's nothing wrong with my legs!" He chuckled and stepped back, but not too far. His hands were ready to catch her if she was still woozy, but she walked into the kitchen under her own steam. Sue turned from the stove, where she was warming the soup.

"Would you mind helping Leah with the soup, Mom? I need to go find Sam, and I don't want to leave her alone."

Sue nodded, smiling at him. "Of course. No problem."

"Thanks." he grinned and bent to kiss the top of her head. "I won't be long." But he walked right past the Uleys' and strode down the street to the Clearwaters'. It wasn't Sam he wanted to talk to.

Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the yard, so Jake assumed Seth would be home alone. As he stomped in the back door, he was surprised to find Seth rinsing his breakfast dishes in the sink. He walked over to Seth, his hands balled into fists at his sides, and spoke softly. "Would you like to take a swing at me? Maybe pick on someone your own size?"

Seth sighed, then started walking toward the stairs. "I've got no beef with you, Jake," he said tonelessly. "And I'm not going to talk about it. You can ask Leah in a couple of days. Now either hit me or get out of my way."

Jacob stood between Seth and the stairs, hands clenched, his face deceptively calm unless you happened to notice the vein throbbing in his thick neck. He turned, and with one long stride he threw open the front door and launched himself off the porch, hitting the ground on four legs and leaving scraps of clothing littering the front yard.

Seth sighed again. He closed the front door, then walked slowly up the stairs and into his room, firmly closing out the rest of the world.


	23. Chapter 23

**(With much gr****atitude to my friend finna for her patience and constant endeavors to keep me on my toes)**

Jane looked at Aro, her mouth turned up in an evil little smile. "Just so we understand each other, I can use any means necessary to obtain information on these…shape shifters?"

Aro smiled at her, a chilling sight with his translucent skin and his long black hair. "Whatever you feel is necessary, my dear. We really want that information. I've sent your brother ahead to secure the proper facilities and equipment for you."

The next day, Paris answered her doorbell to find an unfamiliar blonde vampire standing on her doorstep. The girl couldn't be more than 14, with a large grey cloak and a sweet smile. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Jane, and I'm looking for a…(she consulted a slip of paper that she pulled from her pocket)…Paris Mackenzie. May I come in?" Paris stepped aside, her curiosity overtaking her common sense.

At about the same time, Sam Uley was knocking on the door at the Clearwaters' house. Charlie opened the door. "Come in, Sam. Are you looking for Sue?"

"Hi, Charlie. No, actually I'm looking for Seth. Just came by to see how he's doing. Is it okay if I go up?"

Charlie hesitated. "I don't know what kind of reception you'll get, Sam. I barely see him myself. But sure, go ahead, first door on the left." He gestured toward the stairs and went back in the kitchen as Sam climbed the steps.

Sam tapped lightly on the door but got no answer. He pushed the door open a few inches, far enough to see Seth lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Mind if I come in for a few minutes?" he asked.

"I guess," Seth replied without looking up.

Sam, refusing to be discouraged so easily, entered the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the aquarium and whistled softly. "This is some collection you have here." The celestial pearl danios zipped past the freshwater ray, showing off their beautiful colors of dark blue, red, and orange.

Sam sat down on the only chair in the room, in front of the desk. "I just came by to see how you are, and if there's anything you need."

Seth sat up, looking at Sam for the first time since he'd entered the room. "I'm fine," he said quietly. "And I'm not planning to beat up any more girls, if that's what you're wondering."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Sam smiled "but I doubt it was that simple. Don't forget I know your sister pretty well, so I'm sure there are two sides to that story." Seth didn't return his smile, so Sam changed subjects. "I trust you haven't heard any more from that little vampire?"

Seth stared at him blankly, pretending not to understand.

"You know, the one in the red dress. She had an unusual name…oh, right, it was Paris."

As soon as the words were out of Sam's mouth, Seth got it. Red dress. Oh. My. God. The mysterious flash of red that had been bothering him since that day had been Paris's dress! He suddenly realized that Paris had seen him talking to Sam and Paul. Worst of all, she knew that he hadn't tried to stop them. Now he knew why she'd stopped calling.

His voice was steady as he said, "Thanks for coming by, Sam, but I'm fine. I am a little tired, though." Sam looked relieved, and he rose to leave.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do, Seth," he said as he offered his hand. Sam shook it firmly, and as soon as Sam was out of earshot he reached for his phone.

Paris excused herself and glanced at the caller ID. How could his name on that silly little display still hurt her so much? She pushed the "end" button, hoping the gesture would let him know that she saw the call, knew who it was, and chose not to speak to him. She smiled mirthlessly to herself. Where was the sense of satisfaction she'd hoped for?

Seth closed his phone in frustration. "Way to go, Seth," he muttered under his breath. "You've managed to sabotage every good thing in your life."

"Who was that?" Jane asked Paris curiously.

"Old boyfriend," Paris replied simply. She really didn't want to talk about Seth, with Jane or anyone else. But Jane persisted.

"Is he one of us?" she asked curiously. A plan was taking form in her head, and it would be really helpful if it turned out to be Seth Clearwater calling.

"No, he's one of the Quileute shape shifters," Paris explained. "And I really don't want to talk about him. I don't mean to be rude, but may I ask why you're here?"

Jane shrugged. "As a matter of fact, I have some questions about those shape shifters and my associates heard you might be…shall we say, knowledgeable about them."

"May I ask why the interest?" Paris asked. Her internal bullshit detector had just kicked into high gear.

Jane looked thoughtful. "I've only met one of the creatures myself." She smiled, reliving the memory. "I was arguing with Edward Cullen, and the thing leaped at me out of nowhere. I managed to sink my fangs into its paw, and hopefully it crawled off somewhere to die." She made a face, remembering the disgusting taste it had left in her mouth. She looked curiously at Paris, who was frozen in place, a lovely dark-haired statue. "What?"

"He didn't die, but he lost an arm," she spoke so softly that Jane leaned forward to catch all the words. "He was never the same sweet, charming boy after that." Paris cleared her throat and shook her head, finally meeting Jane's gaze. Jane was still smiling, but the smile that had first struck her as sweet now appeared slightly sinister. Vampire or no, Paris was beginning to experience grave misgivings about having invited this stranger into her home.

"I'd like to use your phone, Paris." Jane's red eyes shone with malevolence, and Paris slipped the phone in her pocket. Jane grinned. "I was hoping you'd do that," she purred.

Jane didn't lift a finger. She leveled her gaze at Paris, and Paris suddenly found herself on the floor, writhing and screaming in agony, as every nerve and muscle in her body reacted to Jane's power. The pain was excruciating. Jane's smile never wavered as she reached into Paris's pocket, retrieved the phone, and hit "return call."

Seth's phone buzzed, and he glanced at the display. He smiled as he realized that it was Paris, returning his call. He flipped the phone open, but his smile faded when he heard Paris's agonized scream.

He hit the ground running, and he flew out the back door and phased before he hit the lawn. He quickly found his three-legged pace and ran to Paris's at nearly top speed, adrenaline pumping, and burst in through the open door. He found Paris lying unconscious on the floor and knelt carefully beside her, licking her face in an attempt to wake her. As a whine of frustration burst from him, Jane stepped out from behind the door and closed it quietly.

"Hello, Seth. We've never been properly introduced. My name is Jane." She smirked as she took in his strongly muscled body and the one short front paw.

Seth recognized her at once. He whirled, but before he could take a step toward her she leveled her fiery gaze at him and he found himself falling, his whole body in agony so overwhelming he hoped she would kill him to make it stop. He crashed to the floor as his howl faded, reaching out toward Paris with his good paw. As he phased back to human form, his fingertips brushed against hers and his vision faded to black. His whole world was pain, and he welcomed the darkness that engulfed him.


	24. Chapter 24

**(To those of you who are paying close attention, I made a minor change to chapter 23. I ****decided that Charlie didn't see Seth leave, so I took that part out. Sorry – I try hard not to change things after they're posted.)**

Bright lights. Too bright. Seth carefully opened one eye, then the other, and found himself in some kind of warehouse. He was in an enormous cage, and he seemed to be alone. Outside the cage, a video camera was trained on it, the blinking light indicating it was running. He groaned as the memory returned, and he gingerly rose to his feet. He inspected the perimeter of the cage and found it was as strong as it appeared to be. He tried in vain to bend the bars, then sat in a corner with his back to the camera and waited.

It was only a few minutes until Jane walked in, holding a clipboard and wearing a saccharine smile. She spoke when she saw that he was awake. "Well, that's a relief! I wasn't sure what kind of dose to use with that crazy metabolism of yours, and we couldn't have you waking up in the van, could we? There's lots of work to do, Seth, and not much time, so we'll get right to it, okay?" she chirped pleasantly. "I need some information from you, and just to be sure you'll be totally frank, I've decided to use this." She held up a hypodermic needle. "I promise it won't do any lasting damage. It's called sodium pentothal, or truth serum. Now I need you to put your arm through the bars like a good boy."

Seth raised one eyebrow and glared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

Jane clapped her hands happily. "Oh, good. Just the reaction I was hoping for. I have a feeling I can persuade you to cooperate." She approached the bars and trained her evil gaze on him, focusing her awful power. Her smile never faded as she turned back to her clipboard while he collapsed to the floor of the cage, his screams echoing in the cavernous room. He felt like he had been tossed into a blazing conflagration, every inch of him burning in searing agony.

It only took three tries. On her third request, Seth quickly extended his arm through the bars and winced as she stabbed the needle into his shoulder, depressing the plunger to deliver the drug into his bloodstream. He shook his head as the room began to spin.

"Now, about this wolf pack. Who would you say is the leader?"

Seth answered her endless questions. The interrogation went on for hours, until Jane finally turned off the light over the desk. Seth's naked body was covered with a sheen of perspiration, but the drug was beginning to wear off. "I think you've earned a little nap, Seth. You've been a big help."

"I'll be back in about an hour, and I'm afraid we have to start the less pleasant part of our interview," Jane said cryptically as she flipped the light switch. "So be sure and get some rest."

Seth moved to the center of the cage, as far as he could get from the bars. He curled up on the hard metal floor and fell asleep instantly. It seemed only minutes before the light was turned back on, blinding him for a moment. He looked warily around the room, finally locating Jane. She was holding a metal stick that looked like a cattle prod, with two metal prongs extending from the end.

She smiled sweetly. "I've been instructed to see how much current it takes to force you to change into your wolf form, Seth," she explained patiently. "Unfortunately, my special gift can't be measured in volts, so we'll have to use this primitive method." She sighed dramatically. "Still, I can always hope that you'll give me another excuse to punish you." He wanted to smash his fist into her sadistic little smile, but she knew better than to get that close.

She fiddled with some dials, holding the prod inside the metal bars, and beckoned to Seth. "Okay, it's time. You need to come closer, Seth. This is the lowest voltage for my experiment, only 9000 volts, so it shouldn't be too painful."

Seth rose to his feet, his body trembling, and took a step toward her. Then he hesitated, and he saw her grin before she turned on her "gift."

She waited only a moment for him to recover, and the next time she ordered him to approach he staggered to his feet and walked quickly toward her. As soon as he was within reach, she jabbed the prod into his chest. Two red spots appeared, accompanied by the acrid smell of burning flesh, and then blistered. Seth fell to the floor, stubbornly refusing to phase.

The same experiment was repeated with increasing voltage until his chest was crisscrossed with angry, black scorch marks, and he finally phased involuntarily. Jane smiled as the large wolf emerged, snarling and panting, then collapsed on the floor of the cage.

She turned out the light, whispering "Rest up, wolf. The best is yet to come." She turned and bolted the door as she left.

Meanwhile, Paris had slowly come to on her living room floor. She didn't know how long she had been incapacitated, but the sun was sinking low in the sky. As soon as she collected herself, she hurried out the door. Had she imagined it, or had Seth been in her living room, reaching for her hand? She had to find Sue.

Of course Sam met her at the boundary and blocked her path. How did he always know? "I don't have time for this, Sam," she fumed. "I think something bad has happened to Seth, and I need to talk to Sue."

Sam stood his ground, shaking his massive head and growling. Paris had no patience with him this time. She knew he'd never catch her before she got to Sue's, and it just might be a matter of life and death. She crouched and growled back, muttering "Bite me, Sam!" as she streaked past him.

The enormous black wolf sprang into action, snarling and nipping at her heels. Paris ran like the wind, expertly dodging rocks and trees as she flew through the dense vegetation. Sam fell behind but kept up his pace, his huge paws thundering over the forest floor as he kicked up leaves and pine needles in his wake. He called for Paul, who was patrolling nearby. "_I need your help, Paul. It's that pesky vampire again. Follow my voice._"

The two wolves were snapping at her heels, and Paris regretfully turned back toward the border. She took to the trees, leaping gracefully from one to the next as the wolves followed closely below. As she crossed back over the boundary between the Cullens' property and the reservation, she stopped to glare at the wolves. "I hope your stupidity doesn't kill your friend," she muttered angrily.

As soon as Paris was back in her apartment, she picked up her phone and dialed Sue's number. Sue hesitated when she saw the name on the caller ID, then picked up the phone. "Hello, Paris," she said with a slight chill to her voice.

"Sue, I think Seth's been kidnapped," Paris said without preamble.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Paris?" Sue asked calmly. "He always goes out jogging at this time of day."

"Please believe me, Sue," Paris continued in a pleading tone. "A vampire named Jane set him up, called his phone while I was screaming. I didn't think he'd come," she said softly. "Anyway, her scent should be all over my apartment. If you can convince the wolves to track her, you should find Seth. She's amazingly strong, even for a vampire."

"Okay, Paris, thanks for calling," Sue said distractedly as she hung up the phone. She walked up the stairs slowly and found Seth's room empty. But she would not, _could not_, believe anything bad had happened to him. Hadn't he already lost an arm? Surely he was just out jogging and would come in the back door any minute, walking quietly up the stairs to his silent room.

Seth came awake instantly. His wolf nose had set off an internal alarm, and he immediately sensed that he was not alone. The bright lights had been turned back on, probably for the benefit of the ever-present video camera, and he heard a deep growl before he saw the huge grizzly bear, at least eight feet tall, inside the cage with him.

The grizzly outranked Seth in both size and strength, but Seth hoped his human brain would tilt the scale in his direction. As Jane stood mesmerized, her red eyes unblinking, the bear charged. Trying to avoid the lethal claws, the wolf waited until she was almost on him, then he leaped onto the bear's back. The bear bellowed and snarled, but the wolf had some pretty useful claws of his own. Unfortunately, he only had three, and his grip on the bear's fur was slipping.

Seth leaped to the ground behind the bear, giving himself a second to regroup while the bear turned to charge him again. The wolf was smaller and quicker, and he changed directions just in time to escape the deadly teeth. As the bear turned in momentary confusion, he swiped at her leg with his claws, tearing muscles and tendons. Now she was furious, bellowing in pain and frustration.

She shook her head to clear it, then came at him again, limping on her injured leg. Just as the bear lunged, the wolf jumped for her throat, tearing out her jugular as the blade-like claws raked across his back. The wolf fell, panting, to the floor, and phased to human form as the bear toppled onto her side and quickly bled out.

Jane applauded. "That was a perfect demonstration, Seth! And your healing power is amazing. Now turn toward the camera so we can see the burn scars on your chest."

Seth, naked and covered with blood, turned his back to the camera and hissed "Fuck you, Jane!" She shook her head, still smiling, as she aimed her crimson eyes at him.

"Actually, Seth, you've just fucked yourself," she chuckled. The word sounded even more obscene coming from the little girl's mouth. She held a key up so he could see it, then placed it on the desk in plain view – but totally out of reach. She hit him with her full power, and his agonized screams bounced off the distant walls and high ceiling. She carefully packed up her equipment as he lay moaning and twitching on the floor and, without a backward glance, walked out the door. In minutes, she was at the airport with her research materials and camera carefully stashed in her carry-on. She spotted Alec in the passenger lounge, and together they boarded a plane for Italy.

As the hours passed, Sue began to get nervous. Seth was never gone for more than two hours. Could there be some truth to Paris's rantings? As the sun began to set, she called Sam. "I think something's happened to Seth, Sam. Please meet me at Leah's."

Sue hurried to Leah and Jacob's house and found, to her relief, that Sam had already arrived. She quickly filled them in on Paris's phone call and offered to stay with Leah if Jacob and Sam would go to Paris's apartment and investigate. Leah's eyes were terrified, and she wrote on her note pad: "Find him, Jake. Please." He kissed her forehead and the two ran for Sam's truck.

Paris met them at the door. They wrinkled their noses as they picked up the scent of vampire, paying particular attention to the area where Jane had been. When they were sure of her particular scent, they went outside and phased, racing off toward Seattle as they followed her trail.

"_Where does she think she's going_?" Sam growled. Jacob looked back and realized that Paris was following them. Both wolves stopped and turned, baring their teeth.

Paris stopped, gazing at them levelly. "You don't have to like me, but you can't change the fact that I care just as much about Seth as you do. We don't have time for this, and I might just be able to help. So let's go!"

They continued on their way, following the combined scent of Jane and Seth easily although it appeared they had traveled in a car or van. The scent grew stronger as they approached the outskirts of Seattle, and it led them to a large, deserted factory building. There was no sign of any kind of vehicle, but the wolves approached the bay doors with caution.

They both jumped when they heard a loud grinding sound, and they jumped back as Paris ripped the large metal door off its track. She tossed it to the ground and entered the building, sniffing the air before heading toward the large metal cage. She took in the carnage in a single glance, both the dead bear and Seth's bloody form on the floor of the cage. She grasped two of the bars and pushed them aside, squeezing through and bending over him as she fought back the panic rising in her chest. "He's breathing," she reassured the two wolves as Seth opened his eyes, blinking in the darkness. "It's me, Seth, and you're safe now," she added, helping him to his feet.

The bear had sliced deeply into Seth's back, but it was beginning to heal by the time he got home. With Sue's support, he limped up the stairs and stood under the shower until he was afraid his legs would collapse. He threw on shorts and a tee shirt and went to his room, flopping on the twin bed. That's when he noticed Paris sitting in his desk chair.


	25. Chapter 25

Paris held up a hand. "Don't talk, Seth, just listen. I know how exhausted you must be, and I'm leaving in a minute. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I chased you away. I really never meant to do that. I love you, Seth, and I'll never hurt you if it's in my power."

Seth was shaking his head. He struggled to sit up, but the best he could manage was to gingerly roll onto his side to look at her. "I'm sorry too, Paris. Can't think straight right now…we'll talk when I can get out." His voice was weak and his breathing erratic.

She tried to smile. "I'd like that. And I think it's best if you come to me. I'm still not allowed to be here, and I won't ask your mom to step between me and the pack again. Rest now." She touched his face gently and was gone.

Sue finished crimping the last pie crust and popped three peach pies in the oven, just as the back door burst open and Jacob and Leah walked in. Leah was smiling widely, her jaw wires obviously gone. Sue hugged her tightly, smiling back, as Jake explained. "We just got back from Carlisle's. He removed the wires and declared the jaw completely healed." He bent down to kiss his bride, obviously delighted.

"We're doubling up on patrols these days," Leah explained to her mother as she snagged a left-over peach slice. "Sam wants to be extra vigilant until we figure out what Jane plans to do with the information she collected from Seth. How's he doing, Mom?"

Sue's expression sobered. "I haven't heard a sound from him since he got back, Leah. I've peeked in, but he's been sleeping for the last 15 hours."

Leah gave Sue a quick hug. "I need to talk to him, Mom. I'll see if I can rouse him." She took the stairs two at a time and tapped sharply on his door.

"Come on in, Leah." He had finally managed to sit up, propped against the headboard. He quickly buttoned his shirt, but not before Leah got a glimpse of the deep scars caused by the burns on his chest. "How's the jaw?" he asked.

She sat on the edge of the bed and clicked her teeth together, then smiled. "Good as new. You know how tough I am."

He didn't smile back. "I meant it when I said I didn't intend to hurt you," he said softly, "but you did ask for it." His voice was strained, and talking seemed to cause him some pain.

"I know," she admitted. "I deserved it." She rubbed her jaw. "You got me good, though. That's a pretty impressive right hook. Mom's still pissed; she says she's tired of us breaking each other's bones."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Leah spoke. "Was it really bad, Seth?" She shuddered. "I've only heard bits and pieces…"

Seth's eyes glazed over. "I can't talk about it yet, Leah." He paused to catch his breath. "And yeah, it was bad. And you know what the worst part was? She enjoyed it," he whispered. His attention was fixed on the aquarium again, and Leah realized that she had lost him.

With a quick hug, she left him alone with his sea creatures. Sue looked up expectantly as she came down the stairs, and Leah shook her head. "His depression seems worse to me, Mom. And it's no wonder. The kid just can't get a break!" She kicked the screen door open, slamming it against the side of the house as she stalked out onto the porch. Jacob followed quickly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her in silence. He gently smoothed her hair away from her face, kissing the top of her head.

Jacob looked over Leah's head at Sue, standing helplessly inside the door. "I'm gonna take her home, Sue. Please let us know if there's anything at all we can do," he said softly.

When they got home, Jacob went to the kitchen and made Leah a cup of tea. He set it on the coffee table and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "Do you feel like talking?" he asked softly.

Leah sighed. "No. Just hold me."

His smile was bittersweet. "That just happens to be my specialty. I love you, Leah." He cradled her against his chest and murmured softly to her of peach pies, motorcycles, plans for their house, and friends near and far. The sound of his voice soothed and relaxed her, and in a little while he could tell by her even breathing that she was asleep. Her breathing stuttered with a small sob, not loud enough to wake her but loud enough to break his heart a little.

Sue pushed Seth's door open with her hip, carrying a tray of food into his room. She pasted a smile on her face and kissed his forehead, then set the tray down on the dresser. "I figured you must have been napping when I called you for dinner, so I brought it up to you," she said cheerfully. At least she hoped it sounded cheerful. "Do you think you can eat something, honey?"

Seth dragged himself to a sitting position. "Sure, Mom," he muttered with a total lack of enthusiasm. "It looks good."

Sue sat carefully on the edge of his bed. "I know you haven't had much of an appetite lately, Seth, but you need to keep up your strength. Just try, okay?" His eyes stung as he looked at the tray, filled with his favorite foods. He knew how hard she was trying, so he resolved to try and choke down a slice of turkey, and maybe a few bites of the chocolate cake. He forced a smile. "Thanks, Mom." How could he possibly make her understand that he just didn't care any more? He didn't want to hurt her, and so he didn't try.

Leah woke with a start the next morning. Judging by the sunlight streaming through the window, it must be late. The bedside clock blinked over to 11:32 as she glanced at it. She looked down and smiled, recognizing her nightshirt as one of Jake's huge tee shirts. He had apparently undressed her and tucked her in without waking her.

She climbed out of bed and padded down the hall, barefoot, looking for Jacob. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, and she couldn't see him in the yard. She wondered briefly if Sam had called him for an extra patrol. Just then he walked in the front door, closing it softly behind him.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he greeted her with his dazzling smile.

She ducked away from his kiss, mumbling "gotta brush my teeth," and ran down the hall to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth carefully and rinsed her mouth, then returned to the living room and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, then set her on her feet and patted her backside.

"Time to get dressed. We've got places to go, things to do!" he ordered.

She looked at him quizzically. "What places? What things?"

He just smiled and shook his head. "All in good time, my dear. Now scoot!"

She dressed quickly in jeans and a blouse, then ran a comb through her hair. He took her hand and led her to his truck, opening her door. He drove toward First Beach, then veered off onto a dirt road. They bumped along until the road ended, and he grinned at her. "Looks like we walk from here."

They walked another half mile uphill, and suddenly they came out of the forest onto a rocky cliff. They were looking down on a small cove, frothy waves breaking on he rocks far below. "It's beautiful, Jake. How did you find this place?" Leah breathed.

He grinned. "I'm glad you like it, but that's not the surprise." He led her to a small patch of grass where a quilt was spread on the ground next to a large cooler. "I thought maybe you could use a picnic lunch," he said softly.

Leah turned to him, stretching up on her toes to kiss him tenderly. "I love it," she said with a genuine smile. "And I'm starving. I hope there's food in that cooler!"

He opened the cooler with a flourish. Inside was a lunch that would easily feed six people. She recognized one of Sue's peach pies, along with fried chicken, potato salad, cherry tomatoes, and iced tea. There were plates, napkins, plastic flatware, and paper cups. Leah grinned at him. "Who knew you were such a romantic?" She pulled him down on the quilt with her and started opening the containers of food.

They managed to make a good-sized dent in the feast, but there were some leftovers to wrap up. They packed them up together, then stretched out on the blanket. Leah took his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips before she turned to face him. Propping herself up on an elbow, she smiled at him. "How did you guess this was exactly what I needed?" she asked.

"Educated guess," he smirked as he pulled her down for a kiss. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close against his chest. In the bright sunshine and the cooling breeze, they let the cares of the world slip away just for a while.


	26. Chapter 26

"Morning, Mom…Charlie." Seth nodded to Charlie, who was sitting at the breakfast table. Seth looked gaunt, with dark circles under his eyes, but Sue resisted the temptation to ask if he was sleeping better. The answer was pretty obvious.

"What can I get you, Seth?" Sue asked. She was scrambling egg whites for Charlie, and she put a plate of turkey sausage on the table between them.

"Just some toast, Mom. I'm not very hungry," Seth said in a monotone. He thanked her and nibbled at the dry wheat toast, ignoring the butter and homemade jam she set in front of him. Sue poured him a tall glass of orange juice and sat down at the table with her coffee.

"Are you going out for a run, son? It's a little early for you," she smiled at him.

"No, I promised Paris I'd stop over and I shouldn't put it off any longer. She did save my life, and after the way I treated her I don't quite understand why." He sighed deeply. "Anyway, I won't be too long."

Charlie looked at Seth. "I've been starting your truck every few days, just letting it run in the driveway. It'll be good for it to take a run to Forks." He lifted his jacket from the hook by the door and walked over to Sue's chair. With his jacket slung over his shoulder, he cupped her chin with his free hand and kissed her gently. Seth pushed back his chair and followed Charlie out the door. He waved listlessly as Charlie backed his police cruiser out onto the street, then climbed into his truck.

The truck was dusty and the windows filthy. It was a black F-150, several years old, that Seth had always maintained in immaculate condition. With Jake's help, they also kept it in excellent running order. Seth barely noticed the layer of dust that now covered it, but he activated the windshield washers to clear a wiper-wide path in the grime. The muddy water dripped unheeded across the dusty hood.

He found Paris in her small, neat garden, pruning rose bushes. She heard him approach and set down her shears, smiling as she turned to greet him. The smile froze on her pretty features as she took in his haggard appearance. His dark wavy hair was unkempt, and his clothes looked like he'd slept in them.

She caught herself staring and recovered quickly. "What a nice surprise!" She took his hand and led him to a bench tucked under a trellis, then sat beside him. "Can I get you something, Seth?" He shook his head.

"I just wanted to thank you for…what you did, Paris," he said softly. "And then I wanted to say good-bye. I'm sorry, but this just isn't going to work." He stared at his hand, clutching the trellis, and refused to look at her.

Paris bowed her head slightly and spoke quietly. "Is it something I did, Seth? I'd really like to know."

Seth took a deep breath. "No, it's not you. But look at me, Paris!" His voice was rising now. "Why on earth would you waste your life on a useless bum?"

Paris took his chin firmly in her hand and forced him to look at her. "If you can look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me any more, I'll accept your leaving. I won't bother you again. But I'm betting you can't do that."

Seth closed his eyes, trembling slightly, then shook his head. "I never said I don't love you, Paris. But I'm letting you go. It's just too hard, and I'm too tired. You're young and beautiful, and you deserve to have a life. You deserve someone better – someone whole."

Paris wrapped her arms around him, and he stiffened. She pressed her cool lips to the side of his face and held him until she felt his body start to relax. He felt her lips move as she smiled, and she whispered "I'm not going anywhere, Seth. And I don't intend to sit by and watch this downward spiral you're hell bent on. I plan to nag you and push you until you decide to accept your life as it is and move on. I don't expect the old Seth Clearwater to suddenly reappear, but I look forward to getting to know the new Seth. I believe he's a special person, and I already care for him deeply."

He looked at her then, his eyes haunted. "I'm not sure I can get past this, Paris. I feel like something inside of me is broken, and I don't know if it can be repaired. Do you have that kind of patience, with no promise of a happy ending?"

Paris smiled at him sadly. "You're alive, Seth. Do you have any idea what I'd give to be alive? Don't throw it away. Please. Take all the time you need. I can be very patient."

His breathing hitched, and he looked so vulnerable it tore at her heart. "I'm trying, Paris, believe it or not. It's like I'm trying to reach the surface but I'm not sure which way is up."

"Then let us help you, Seth. You have lots of people cheering for you – your mom, Charlie, Leah, Jake, the rest of the pack. And me." He allowed her to kiss him, and although he didn't respond he didn't push her away. Baby steps.

On his way home, Seth stopped at Leah's. She was in the back yard, hanging clothes on the line, and she glanced up at his expression. "What?"

Seth smiled slightly. "You look so much like Mom, hanging clothes like that."

"But lots younger, right?" Leah grinned at him. She put an arm around his shoulders and led him into the living room. "It's nice to see you, Seth. I'm glad to see you up and about in the daytime. Jake's on patrol, and he'll be sorry he missed you."

Seth sighed. "I just came from seeing Paris. I tried to break up with her, but she's having none of that. She seems to think I'm worth waiting for."

Leah smiled. "Well, for once I agree with the vampire! She's a good kid, Seth, and I'm glad to hear she's standing by you. She knows what you've been through, and she'll be a good ally. I wonder if Sam will ease up on her when he finds out he didn't scare her away."

"I'll talk to him," Seth promised. He leaned back against the couch cushions. "Other than that, I don't know where to start."

Leah narrowed her eyes. "I think a haircut might be a step in the right direction," she suggested. "Come on out on the porch and I'll get my scissors. I've been trying to convince Jake to let his hair grow out, but it's not working for you. Too wavy." She dragged a kitchen chair out the back door, and when Seth was seated she wrapped a towel around his shoulders. She chatted as she trimmed his hair.

"There!" she announced when she was finished. "All you need now is a shower and some meat on those bones." She poked him in the ribs as she spoke.

"Ow! We're not starting that again, are we?" Seth complained. "I've been trying, Leah, but I just don't have any appetite."

"Eat anyway, Seth," Leah replied. "Force yourself. You're living with one of the best cooks on the reservation, and your skinny body is ruining her reputation! You don't see Charlie wasting away, do you?"

Seth actually smiled. "Okay, I'll try harder. And thanks for the haircut. It's been a long time since I let you get near me with a pair of scissors." He stood and removed the towel, shaking it over the porch rail. Then he surprised Leah with a one-armed hug, and she hugged him back.

"I've gotta go, Sis. NOBODY wants me to be late for dinner!" She smiled and waved as he climbed into his truck. As he pulled into his driveway, he thought he might just have time to wash the truck before dinner.

A little while later, Charlie pulled in behind him and smiled when he spied Seth polishing the side mirrors on the shiny truck. He grabbed a chamois and started drying the chrome bumpers. They worked in companionable silence until Sue called them in to eat. Charlie put his arm around Seth's shoulder as they walked up the steps to the porch He sniffed the air. "Smells like fried chicken, Seth. And nobody can fry a chicken like your mom."

Sue smiled at them as she held the screen door open. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Charlie. You two get washed up before it gets cold." As Seth soaped his hands at the kitchen sink, he was surprised to realize that he was actually hungry, and the chicken really did smell wonderful.


	27. Chapter 27

The grey wolf sped through the forest, four huge paws pounding the earth and throwing up leaves and twigs in his wake. The wind, created mostly by his incredible speed, ruffled his fur as he expertly dodged rocks and trees, finally arriving at his destination. The granite cliffs dropped off to the pounding surf below, and he realized he was not alone. He raised his snout and sniffed the air, picking up a familiar and pleasing scent, when suddenly something heavy landed beside him.

"Dammit, Leah, I was having a good dream for a change," Seth mumbled, managing to glare at her with his one open eye.

Leah smirked and jumped off the bed and out of his reach. Seth rolled onto his left side, grasping his pillow with his right hand and chucking it at Leah's head in one smooth, fluid motion.

"You've been practicing, haven't you?" she grinned at him.

"With a softball, not a pillow," he admitted. "What the hell do you want at this ungodly hour?" he growled.

Leah smiled at him. "We're going out for dinner and dancing tonight, and I thought you and Paris might want to join us. Please, please, please?" she begged, a mischievous twinkle lighting up her dark eyes.

Seth grumbled. "You know she doesn't eat, Leah. Besides, I'm tired. I can't be staying out half the night…"

Leah flipped the pillow back at him and decided to change tactics. "I know she doesn't eat, Seth, but she can talk, can't she? And as I recall from our wedding, she's a pretty good dancer. Come on, Seth! Live a little!" she whined.

Jacob and Leah arrived promptly at 7, and Seth was ready. Leah smiled as he loped down the steps in his tan Dockers and crisp white shirt, the left sleeve trimmed and expertly hemmed by Sue to make his missing arm as inconspicuous as possible. Sue and Charlie stood on the porch, smiling. "Don't keep him out too late, Leah. You know he needs his beauty sleep," Charlie teased as they backed out of the driveway and headed to Forks to pick up Paris.

Paris was wearing a sunshine-yellow sundress and a huge smile as she climbed into the back seat and moved over to make room for Seth. He leaned in and kissed her lightly before he slid in beside her and closed the car door.

The restaurant was crowded, and everyone pretended not to notice Seth's discomfort. When they were finally seated at their table, he seemed to relax. The noisy, happy crowd didn't seem to be paying them any attention, except for an occasional appreciative glance their way. Among humans, the tall Quileute shape shifters tended to stand out, and Paris's pale beauty was exacerbated by the dark good looks of the other three.

Dinner could have been awkward, but Paris asked for Jake's advice on what to order. He helpfully pointed out that their filet mignon (rare) was amazing. With a little rearranging of dinner plates, by the time the busboy cleared the table all the dishes were empty. As far as they could tell, no one had noticed that Paris didn't eat anything as they passed plates around the table.

As soon as the band began to play, Jacob grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Paris tapped her foot in time with the music, and Seth reached over to hold her hand. He ignored Leah's pointed glances, and eventually Jacob shrugged and smiled at Paris. "May I?" he asked. Paris hesitated and looked at Leah. Leah made a shooing motion as she collapsed onto her chair.

"Nobody's looking at you, you know," she whispered to Seth as soon as the pair had been swallowed up in the crowd.

"I know, Leah. Just let me do things in my own time. It wasn't easy for me to get this far."

Leah sighed. "I get that, Seth. I just think Paris would rather be dancing with you." She smiled at the oddly matched couple, Jacob more than foot taller than Paris. He brought her back to the table, thanked her for the dance, and grabbed his wife, twirling her back out on the floor.

The next dance was a slow one, and Seth stood and held out his hand to Paris. He held her tightly to him and led her confidently around the floor. Paris laid her head against his chest, listening contentedly to the steady beating of his heart as they moved to the soft music.

Leah and Jacob were perfectly matched. In her heels, she was just a few inches shorter than Jake. She had only to tilt her head up to gaze into his eyes, and he leaned in to taste her lips as they danced.

Seth and Paris sat out the salsa dancing. They held hands and tapped their feet as they watched Leah and Jacob whirl around the floor. As the music ended and Jacob expertly dipped Leah, they were embarrassed to realize they had attracted the attention of a small crowd, smiling and applauding. As they returned to their table, Paris pulled a pen from her purse and offered it to Jacob. "Could I have your autograph?" she asked, apparently breathless and star struck. He obligingly "signed" her hand with a flourish, without removing the cap from the pen.

Leah grinned at them. "If you two are quite finished, I think the band is packing up to leave." Laughing, the four piled into Leah's car and headed back to the Clearwaters', where Seth picked up his truck to take Paris home.

When they arrived at her apartment, he walked her inside and said softly,

"That was fun." He leaned forward, his knees almost touching hers as she sat on the couch opposite him. "I'm trying to get my life back together," he continued, "and I'd like you to be a part of it. I know I've hurt you, but I never meant to. The Seth Clearwater you knew and loved is gone, Paris", he continued. "That carefree, goofy kid doesn't exist any more. I don't know how you'll feel about the new me. I'm more serious, more mature, and slightly battle scarred." He took her hand in his. "I still care for you, and I hope you'll give me another chance."

Paris finally spoke. "I've never stopped loving you, Seth. Even when I thought you'd forgotten about me. In all my many long years, I've never met anyone like you," she said softly.

They stood, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her close. He touched his lips to hers, no longer shy or hesitant, and kissed her roughly, hungrily. She responded immediately, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his as she kissed him back.

Seth smiled against her lips. He brought his hand up to her face, gently brushing her hair behind her ear as he kissed along her jaw. "I've missed you," he breathed in her ear.

She smiled shyly but didn't hesitate when he rose and took her hand, leading her into the bedroom. He gazed into her eyes as he kissed her deeply, passionately, and there was no more hesitation. His shyness and uncertainty had disappeared, and he expertly unfastened buttons, snaps, and zippers with his one hand. She found his inexperience endearing, but as his lips and tongue followed the path of his fingers, leaving a trail of feverish warmth on her cool skin, she gasped in surprise and delight.

He made love to her slowly, patiently…almost lazily, savoring each new pleasure. She thought she would go mad with desire until, finally, she screamed his name, arching her back and digging her nails into his shoulders as he groaned and shuddered deep within her.

Afterwards, they lay side by side. Paris pushed her hand up under his tee shirt, caressing his muscular chest as his heartbeat and breathing slowed to normal. His arm encircled her slim waist, and he pulled her close to him, kissing the side of her face and murmuring in her ear. "We're not supposed to be here, you know. It's against all the rules."

She chuckled huskily and whispered, her smile brushing against his ear. "I know what you mean. Vampires aren't supposed to breathe, so how is it that you take my breath away?"

Paris propped herself up on one elbow, smiling down at his face. She realized it could no longer be considered boyish. His new maturity showed in the sharp lines and planes of his features. She grinned as she realized this handsome, passionate man was the same Seth she had known for so long. He caught the change in her expression. "What?" he asked.

She traced his lips with her finger. "I was just thinking I used to date a boy named Seth. He was sweet and shy. Actually, he looked a lot like you." He chuckled and looped his arm around her neck, pulling her down to kiss her softly. Then he pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked into her eyes.

"I have to go, Paris." He sighed.

She smiled at him. "I understand." She touched his face gently. "I love you, Seth."

He cupped her chin in his hand, murmured "I know," and kissed her tenderly.


	28. Chapter 28

Sue tapped lightly on Leah's door. She was pretty sure both Leah and Jacob would have heard her footsteps on the wooden porch if they were up, so it was more or less a formality. Sure enough, Leah threw open the door with a welcoming smile on her face. The smile grew wider as she inhaled the tantalizing aroma coming from the basket over Sue's arm. "Blueberry muffins?" she asked hopefully.

Sue nodded. "I was hoping to find a cup of coffee to go with the muffins," she said, handing Leah the basket and giving her a quick hug.

"What a nice surprise!" Leah replied, setting the basket on the counter and running fresh water in the coffee pot. She looked over her shoulder as Sue sat down at the table. "Everything okay, Mom?"

Sue laughed. "Everything's fine, Leah. I was just missing my daughter this morning and wanted to have a little visit. I'm glad I caught you at home."

Leah chuckled. "Where else would I be at 7:30 in the morning?" She raised an eyebrow and turned back to the coffee as Jacob walked into the room, ducking under the doorway out of habit. He was dressed for work, in jeans and a black tee, and his hair was still damp from the shower. He walked up behind Leah and reached around her waist to grab a muffin from the basket on the counter. With his other hand he pulled her hair back and kissed her neck.

"Hey, Sue!" Jake mumbled in greeting, his mouth full of muffin. He leaned his lanky body against the counter and reached for another muffin, but Leah caught his hand in mid-strike. "Whoa, big fella! First, a proper greeting for your wife, then you may have another muffin." She grinned at him.

Jacob uttered an exaggerated sigh. He looked into her eyes and breathed, "Good morning, Mrs. Black." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly, dipping her almost to the floor.

Leah laughed, fanning herself with the dish towel she had draped over her shoulder. "That's better." She handed him a muffin, then wrapped two more in foil. She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and popped it and the muffins into his open lunch box, then closed the lid.

Jacob picked up his lunch box and grabbed his keys from the hook by the door. With a quick kiss for Leah and a wave at Sue, he strode out the door and down the driveway to his truck.

Sue smiled at Leah. "I just love the two of you together," she sighed.

"Me too, Mom," Leah agreed with a wistful smile. She poured coffee for both of them and sat down at the table. "Now what's going on?"

Sue laughed softly. "You know me too well, Leah. As a matter of fact, I do have some news. It looks like Seth is finally coming around. He's spending a lot of time with Paris, and he's beginning to show an interest in things again. His truck is immaculate, and his room is a mess!" Her voice cracked, and she seemed to be on the verge of tears. "It's been such a long time."

Leah reached across the table and squeezed Sue's hand. "I knew it would happen eventually, Mom. I think Paris is good for him."

Sue nodded. "That's not the only news I have to share with you." She looked down at her hands. "I just don't know how you're going to take this."

Leah looked at her mother, a mixture of love and concern in her dark eyes. "Whatever it is, Mom, we'll handle it. Please tell me you're not sick…"

Sue laughed nervously. "No, I'm not sick, Leah. I'm pregnant."

The word hung suspended in the air, almost tangible in the silence that followed. Leah set her cup down, splashing coffee on the red and white tablecloth. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She started to stand, but her legs wouldn't cooperate and she fell back onto the chair.

"Please, Leah, say _something_!" Sue begged.

Leah tried to find her voice. "I…you…oh my God! How do you feel about this, Mom?"

Sue smiled tentatively. "We're thrilled, Leah. I mean, it never occurred to us. I know I'm 41, but these days it happens all the time. We just never thought…but we're happy, and I hope you'll be happy for us."

Leah finally managed to stand, and she went around the table and wrapped her arms around Sue's shoulders. "Well of course I'm happy for you! I always wanted a baby sister!" She grinned. "Just give me a minute to wrap my head around this, Mom!"

Sue kissed her cheek. "I don't know why I was so nervous about telling you, Leah. I should have known you'd be happy for us."

Leah's smile dimmed slightly. "Mom, there's nothing we can do about my situation. I wouldn't dream of denying you and Charlie this happiness because of my infertility. They're two completely different things, and I really am thrilled for you. Now tell me everything! How are you feeling? When are you due? How often can I babysit?"

Sue laughed, relaxing, as Leah refilled their cups and sat down. "I feel great, no morning sickness at all. The baby is due in February, and I'll pencil you in for Fridays."

Leah calculated in her head. "You're in your fifth month? Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

Sue turned serious. "It's a little risky at my age, Leah. We wanted to wait until the most dangerous time was past before we told anyone. I haven't even told Seth yet. I wanted you to be the first to know."

Leah took her hand and kissed it. "You'll be fine, Mom. I'll be around to help with anything you need." She smiled again. "Wow! You and Charlie – parents! That is kind of awesome."

Sue was walking up her driveway, empty basket in hand, when she heard the crunch of gravel behind her. She turned and saw Charlie's patrol car rolling to a stop, so she walked back to the car. She leaned in the open window and kissed him softly, then smiled. "What's the occasion? Did you forget something?"

Charlie grinned. "I was in the neighborhood, and I just wondered how it went with Leah." He opened his door and stepped out, then leaned down and kissed Sue's flat stomach before wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

"Leah's fine. I should have known she would be. Oh, and she'll be babysitting on Fridays." He smiled and stroked her hair. "It's hard," Sue continued, looking up into his face, "knowing Leah probably won't be able to have a child of her own. But she says one has nothing to do with the other, and she's happy for us."

Charlie hugged her close. "Of course she is. I should be getting back. You take it easy, and remember your promise." Sue said the familiar words along with him, "Nap or rest for at least two hours every day."

She laughed and waved, then walked slowly up the stairs and into the kitchen. Seth looked up from his cereal, concern in his eyes. "Hey, Mom. What's all this napping about? Are you okay?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine, honey. It's just what pregnant ladies do, especially more mature pregnant ladies."

Seth dropped his spoon, and Sue thought, _There goes another tablecloth into the laundry. _

His eyes narrowed, and he spoke softly. "You wouldn't joke about something like that, right? But how? I mean…isn't there a risk to you? I thought…wow. Let me start over."

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Okay. Sorry. Congratulations, Mom. You seem to be happy, so this was planned?"

Sue sat down next to him. "No, Seth. People don't usually plan to have their children 18 years apart. It's not something we even thought about. I mean, I didn't think I could get pregnant at my age! But Charlie and I are very happy, and my obstetrician says the baby and I are both healthy. I hope you'll be happy too, once you've had time to digest the news." She smiled softly at him and patted his hand.

Seth took her hand in his and squeezed it. He was silent for a moment, then spoke quietly. "With all the craziness in this family, it might be your only chance to ever have a grandchild. Even though you'll be like 100 years old." She saw the familiar twinkle in his eye and leaned over and hugged him.

Jacob tossed his empty lunch box on the counter and went looking for Leah. He found her folding laundry in the bedroom, humming along with the radio. Her face lit up when she saw him. "I thought you'd never get home," she said with a smile. "What an endless day!"

He draped his arms over her shoulders and kissed her. "I missed you too. How was your day…besides long?"

She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him down beside her. "I have amazing news!" He sat quietly while she recounted her conversation with Sue. Then he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Are you okay, Leah? I know you're happy for your mom, but that must have been tough on you."

The tears that she had held back all day started to fall, and she leaned into his chest. His arms pulled her close and he kissed her hair, quietly letting her get it out of her system. When she had recovered enough to speak, she said softly, "I feel so selfish, thinking of myself at a time like this. I knew you'd understand."

Jake reached over to the dresser and handed her a tissue, gently kissing her tear-stained face. "It's not selfish, Leah. It's perfectly natural for you to want a child of your own. I'd give anything I own if I could give you a baby, and I'm so sorry it's beyond my power. I love you so much, and your pain is my pain." He pulled her onto his lap and rocked her gently.

After a few minutes, Leah stood up. "Okay, the pity party is over. I'm going to concentrate on helping Mom all I can. And I do know how lucky I am. I have the most handsome, loving, and understanding husband in the world." She managed to smile.

"Well, there's that…" Jacob's smile was radiant, but her pain lingered in his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Leah smiled as she walked up the Clearwaters' driveway. "Mom! Are you supposed to be raking leaves? Charlie's gonna have a fit!"

Seth popped around the other side of the house, a leaf rake in his hand. "That's what I've been telling her, Leah." He shook his head, grinning, as Leah took the rake from Sue and pointed toward the porch swing.

"I keep telling you two that I'm not sick, I'm pregnant!" Sue grumbled, but she obediently handed over the rake and waddled over to the porch. She sat on the top step. At least they weren't going to tell her where to sit! "And you can stop rolling your eyes at me," she snapped, then sighed.

Leah leaned the rake against the shed and came to sit next to Sue. "You know it's just because we care, Mom," she said softly. "How are you feeling?"

Sue patted her hand. "I feel great, Leah, and I guess that's part of the problem. I feel like I can do all my normal chores, but everyone keeps telling me to slow down." She moved her hand, unconsciously, to her growing belly.

Leah smiled. "So you're sure this Thanksgiving thing won't be too much for you?"

"I'm positive, Leah. Between you and Jake, Seth and Paris, I'll probably sit with my feet up and just direct everyone!" She grinned. "Charlie's excited that Bella will be home from school and plans to be here for dinner. We haven't talked face to face since I found out I was pregnant, but she seems to accept it like my family has."

Leah shrugged. "What's to accept? We all want you and Charlie to be happy, and we're excited about our little brother or sister." She couldn't help the small snicker that escaped against her will.

Sue punched Leah's arm. "It is not funny, Leah Clearwater Black! Lots of 41-year-old women have babies!" she huffed. Leah smiled, then wrapped her arm around Sue's shoulders and hugged her.

Thanksgiving morning dawned absolutely perfect. The sun was shining on the multi-colored leaves and there was a definite chill in the clean air. Sue opened her eyes and stretched luxuriously, then wondered what strange noise had woken her from a sound sleep.

There it was again. Muted laughter and the clatter of pots coming from the kitchen. Sue shook her head and slipped from the bed, trying not to disturb Charlie. She tried to belt a robe around her increasing girth, then decided to just fasten the top button. Seth looked up guiltily as she shuffled into the kitchen. "Sorry, Mom. We were trying to be quiet."

Sue took in the scene before her. The kitchen smelled of her grandmother's sage dressing, and the oven was preheating and warming the room. Paris stood beside the sink trying to blow an errant lock of hair out of her face, her gloved hands buried up to the wrists in either end of a 22 pound turkey. Seth was balancing the roasting pan on the counter, trying not to laugh at her discomfiture.

"Wait!" Sue demanded, grabbing several stalks of celery from the kitchen table and placing them in a line inside the roaster. "If you rest the turkey on the celery, it won't stick to the pan so badly. There. Now you can put it in the pan, Paris, and fill both ends with the stuffing." She winked at Seth as she poured herself a cup of coffee and watched Paris gingerly pick up a spoonful of stuffing and gently tap it into the cavity.

Sue chuckled as she walked to the sink and washed her hands. "You'll never get it stuffed that way, Paris. Here – let me show you." Sue picked up a generous handful of the gooey dressing and shoved it into the turkey, then stepped back and let Paris finish the job. Seth covered the bird with a foil tent and popped it in the oven.

By the time Charlie came downstairs, the kitchen was warm and fragrant. He kissed Sue lightly as he headed for the coffee pot and poured a cup for himself, then topped hers off. "Am I allowed to have pie for breakfast?" he asked, hungrily eyeing the row of apple, pumpkin, and cherry pies Jacob had left on the counter. He looked at the clock. "And how long has it been since I slept till 8:30?" he asked happily.

Sue stood and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up into his face. "You work hard, Charlie, and you deserve a break once in a while. It looks like the kids have dinner under control already. What kind of pie would you like?"

Charlie's eyes scanned the possibilities, and he finally decided on apple. "Don't tell me Leah made all these!" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sue laughed. "Well, she and Jake made them together. They really look good, don't they?"

Charlie nodded, cutting a generous slice of the apple pie. He closed his eyes as he contemplated the first bite. "Mmmmm," he sighed. "That Jacob sure can make a fine apple pie!"

Sue laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure Leah helped too. You enjoy your pie and your newspaper, because I have lots of work for you to do when you're finished," she chuckled. "I'll get showered and dressed while you finish your breakfast. Then we have to set up a table for…ten." She ticked them off on her fingers. "There's you and me, Leah and Jake, Seth and Paris, Bella and Edward, and Billy and Rebecca. Rachel and Paul are going to Sam's this year with the rest of the pack." She noticed Charlie's slight wince when she mentioned the pack and shrugged. With two vampires joining them for Thanksgiving dinner, the wolves should be the least of his worries.

Leah and Jake arrived early to help with the vegetables. Sue sat in her rocking chair and listened as they sat around the kitchen table with Seth, peeling potatoes, carrots, and turnips and chatting. When they were finished, Sue went in and joined them at the table as Leah filled each pot with ice to keep them fresh until it was time to cook them.

Seth patted Sue's stomach as she walked by. "Are you sure you don't want to know if it's a boy or a girl, Mom?" he asked for the umpteenth time. "I'm really hoping for a baby brother. Another girl is just gonna upset the balance around here." He grinned at Charlie, who had just walked into the kitchen.

Charlie put his arm around Sue. "You know we don't care, as long as it's healthy," he replied as they all joined in to chorus the last five words with him. He laughed. "Well, it's true!" he said as he stretched his arm around Sue's waist. "And we want to be surprised, so you'll all just have to wait with us."

Seth shook his head in mock defeat. "I'm going to get Paris. Anything you need while I'm out, Mom?" Sue smiled and shook her head, as Seth stepped carefully over Leah's foot mumbling, "Grow up, Leah." Jacob chuckled and lifted her easily, chair and all, closer to him and out of Seth's path.

Charlie was the last to hear the rumble of Billy's wheels on the back porch. He opened the door and stood back with a puzzled look on his face. Billy smiled. "I ran into Seth, and he helped me up the steps," he explained. He shook Charlie's hand, and Rebecca came in close behind him and gave Charlie a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for inviting us, Charlie. Dad and I have really been looking forward to being here today," she smiled. She raised an eyebrow as she caught a glimpse of her brother with one of Sue's aprons tied around him, busily mashing a huge pot of potatoes. "Nice apron, Jake, but it swears at your shirt," she chuckled.

Sue grinned as she hugged Rebecca. "Don't annoy the help, honey," she muttered in a stage whisper. "We don't pay them, you know!"

Rebecca hugged Sue, then stood back and admired her profile. "Wow! You certainly have popped since the last time I saw you!" She covered her mouth with her hand and blushed prettily. "I guess I shouldn't let every thought in my brain pop out my mouth," she said apologetically. Sue just laughed, making a dismissive motion with her hand.

"It's fine now," she smiled. "Just be sure you don't make comments like that AFTER the baby's born."

Next to arrive were Bella and Edward, who never looked completely comfortable in the company of either humans or shape shifters. He carried a gorgeous lemon meringue pie that Esme had baked that morning. Charlie's face lit up as Bella ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. There was an awkward moment as she turned and gawked at Sue.

Bella recovered quickly and hugged Sue tightly. "I'm so happy for you two," she whispered sincerely. "It's just so different seeing you…I mean…I knew…" Sue smiled and rescued her.

"I know what you mean, Bella. Sometimes I walk by a mirror and it takes ME by surprise!" She laughed and turned sideways, arching her back slightly to enhance her roundness. She took Bella's hand and led her and Edward into the dining room. Sue had made place cards, and everyone found their places. Charlie was at the head of the table, with Sue on his right, then Jacob, Leah, and Rebecca. Billy was at the other end, with Seth to his right, then Paris, Edward, and Bella next to Charlie. Sue had insisted on putting plates at each place, not wanting to make Paris and Edward stand out any more than was necessary.

As soon as everyone was seated, Charlie cleared his throat. "I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, so I thought we'd just join hands and each mention something we're thankful for." As everyone quietly joined hands – some of them very warm and some extremely cold – Charlie began.

"I'm thankful for each of you here today," he began, "but especially for the new life in our family." He squeezed Sue's hand, and she smiled softly at him. They made their way around the table, each in turn expressing his or her gratitude for friends and family – or, in Seth's case, turkey.

Sue had arranged the guests carefully, keeping the vampires and wolves at arms' length. Unfortunately, Jacob and Edward ended up directly across from each other. Sue hoped they would mind their manners, and dinner progressed uneventfully for a while.

As everyone chatted (and almost everyone ate), to any outsider it would appear to be a typical family gathering. When it was clear that the humans had eaten their fill, the wolves methodically cleaned up all the leftovers. Bella tried not to stare as Leah filled her plate for a third time. Sue winked at Bella and whispered "We don't do leftovers" with a smile. Leah overheard the remark and smirked at Bella, as Seth set down the now-empty potato bowl and Jacob worked his way through another meaty turkey leg.

As Sue turned to speak to Charlie, Leah took careful aim and flicked a pea at Seth, hitting him on the cheek. When Seth spun around and looked at Leah, she was studiously contemplating her fingernails. She looked up just in time to see a glob of mashed potato, laden with gravy, land on the front of her lavender sweater. By this time, they had attracted the attention of everyone at the table, and one by one, conversations stopped. Everyone glanced from one sibling to the other, speechless.

Leah growled low in her throat. She shook off the hand that Jacob laid softly on her arm. As she pushed back from the table, aggression pouring off of her in waves, Sue stood and spoke firmly. "Enough! I don't know who started this, but it's over. Understand?" Her eyes flashed as she looked from Leah to Seth.

Her jaw set, Leah mumbled "Excuse me" and went to find something to wear. Seth returned to his dinner unperturbed. He turned to Paris and muttered, so only she could hear, "I've had enough of her, Paris. I'm not taking her crap any more." Paris nodded, relieved, and turned back to her conversation with Edward.

Charlie insisted that Sue and the guests retire to the living room as Seth and Paris cleared the table and Leah and Jacob started washing and drying the mountain of dishes. Sue led Bella and Edward upstairs to inspect the baby's room. Billy and Charlie were deep in conversation, and Rebecca wandered into the kitchen to see if she could help. She grabbed a dish towel and started helping Jake with the drying, chatting easily with him and Leah.

Seth re-set the dining room table with dessert of pie and coffee, as well as Paris's surprisingly delectable chocolate cake. As Leah obligingly cut the pies, she handed each guest what they had requested. She knew Seth's favorite was apple, so she cut him a generous slice, then turned her back and emptied several capsules into her hand and sprinkled the contents over the crumb topping as he chatted with Paris and sampled her cake.

After dessert, everyone retreated to the front porch. They relaxed in companionable silence, and soon the steady hum of several conversations buzzed softly in the chill night air. Suddenly, Seth clutched his stomach and dashed into the house. Leah couldn't contain a smirk as he ran into the bathroom. Her smile faded, however, when Sue grabbed her stomach and doubled over a moment later. Charlie scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the house.

A half hour later, Charlie reappeared. He apologetically explained that Seth and Sue seemed to have a touch of food poisoning and asked if everyone else was okay. They tried to remember what each of them had eaten, and finally Paris recalled that Sue had wanted to try the apple pie and had taken a couple of bites from Seth's plate. Leah paled visibly as Charlie glared in her direction. He jerked his head toward the door, and Leah followed him meekly into the kitchen. Jacob started to follow, but Charlie stopped him with a subtle shake of his head, his dark eyes furious.

In the kitchen, Charlie kicked a chair out from the table and indicated with a nod that Leah should sit. He remained standing, pacing in front of the sink. His voice was low and dangerous. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with your mother, Leah?"

Leah twisted her wedding ring, refusing to look up as she mumbled, "I'm sorry, Charlie. How could I know she'd be eating from Seth's plate?"

Charlie spoke through gritted teeth. "That's a dangerous game, Leah. I don't need to tell you what could have happened. Sue is sleeping now, but you owe her an apology when she wakes up. Do you understand?"

Leah's eyes flashed. "You're not my father, Charlie." She looked up at him now. "I'll apologize to Mom because I was wrong, not because you told me to." Her voice was rising.

Charlie's eyes never wavered from her face as he spoke slowly and deliberately. "I'm aware that I'm not your father, Leah, but I am Sue's husband. And I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you or your brother. You are not children, and you will only be allowed in this house as long as you are respectful of your mother and each other. Are we clear?"

Leah's glared at him and began to speak, but he silenced her with a growl. "This is not a debate. And now I think you owe our guests an explanation." Leah stood, shoving the chair roughly back under the table, and returned to the porch without another word. While Charlie went upstairs to check on Sue, she spoke to those gathered on the porch.

"You don't have to worry about getting sick, everyone. I just had a trip to the woodshed with my _stepfather_, and he explained the error of my ways…"


	30. Chapter 30

Little by little, the tension eased between Leah and Charlie. For one thing, she knew he wasn't wrong. Apologizing to her mother had been tough. She'd explained that the strong laxative had been intended for Seth, and it wouldn't be dangerous to his superhuman body. It had never occurred to her that a human (and a pregnant one at that) would intercept some of it. Sue had forgiven her, but of course she agreed completely with Charlie. It did cast a shadow over Christmas, but by January things were mostly back to normal.

Charlie sat on the couch, munching on popcorn and taking occasional sips from his glass of light beer. Sue lay with her head on his lap, watching the Mariners game on TV with him. She absently caressed her huge stomach, smiling to herself.

"A penny for your thoughts," Charlie asked, twirling a stray tendril of her hair around his finger before tucking it behind her ear. She rolled onto her back and smiled up at him.

"Names for the baby," she said softly. "I'd really like to name him Charles if it's a boy. Would that be okay with you?"

Charlie smiled. "I guess there are enough nicknames to avoid confusion, as long as you promise not to call him Junior," he agreed. "I have an idea for a girl's name," he said hesitantly.

Sue smiled again. "That's only fair. I got to name our son, so you can name our daughter."

"It's just a suggestion," Charlie cautioned. "It's your decision, since you're doing all the work. What do you think about Emeline? That was my mother's name." He was quiet for a moment, then added, "I know she would have loved you."

Sue considered the name, then said it aloud. "Emeline. It's lovely, Charlie. I think we have a winner. And we could call her Emmy, or Em. Yep, I like it."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you, Sue. Now, if she turns out to be half as gorgeous as her mother, I'll be a happy man."

Sue pulled herself into a sitting position and Charlie took her hands to help her up. She started to laugh at herself but suddenly gasped and doubled over.

"What is it, Sue? Please don't tell me you're in labor. It's too early," Charlie pleaded. He scooped her up in his arms. "You're bleeding, honey. We're going to the hospital."

Sue moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, but didn't argue. He set her gently in the passenger seat of his cruiser and jumped into the driver's seat, activating the roof lights but not the siren as he called the doctor's number. He clasped her hand and tried to reassure her. "Hang in there, Sue. It's only a ten-minute ride, and the doctor will meet us there."

A nurse met them in the parking lot with a wheelchair, and Sue was wheeled into an examination room, still doubled over in pain. While Charlie paced outside, he dialed Leah's number. He explained the situation quickly. "I know it's a month early, Leah. Okay, I'll be watching for you. And try to get Seth if you can. I think he's with Paris. Here's your mom's doctor – I'll see you soon."

The doctor headed straight for Charlie, his face grave. "We have to take her in to surgery, Charlie, and deliver the baby by C-section. At eight months, the baby should be okay. It's Sue I'm worried about. We have to find the source of the bleeding and get it stopped."

Charlie put his hand on the doctor's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "My wife is the most important one, doctor. Do whatever you have to do to save her. Do you understand?"

The doctor nodded. "You can see her for a minute while we get the OR ready, Charlie." He entered the room and smiled, trying to hide his shock. She was as white as the sheet that covered her, and her hand was cold when he took it in his. Her other hand held an IV drip. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "It looks like our baby didn't want to wait another month to be born. I love you, Sue."

She smiled bravely and whispered something he couldn't quite hear. He bent over her, putting his ear near her mouth, and she repeated, "Don't forget. Charles or Emmy. Love you." He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her quickly as the nurse wheeled her out.

The nurse patted his shoulder and said, with a reassuring smile, "You can come to the surgical waiting room on the first floor when your family gets here. We'll keep you informed."

Leah and Jacob arrived first, and Charlie tersely explained what was happening. They all paced while they waited for Seth, who came in just a few minutes later. Charlie led them to the waiting room, and they spoke in hushed voices. Leah said to Charlie, "I'd give my right arm to help her, Charlie, and we can't even give blood!" She slammed her fist down on the magazine table, and the flimsy legs collapsed with a loud crack.

The next half hour seemed like a week. The doctor walked into the room and went straight to Charlie. "You have a beautiful, tiny daughter, Charlie," he said softly, but he still looked grave.

Charlie looked him in the eye. "I want to know about my wife, doc. How is Sue?"

"I'll be honest with you, Charlie. She lost a lot of blood, but we're giving her transfusions. You might want to ask her kids if they'll donate. We had to do a complete hysterectomy, but it's still touch and go. If you held a gun to my head, I'd say her chances are 50/50."

"Her kids aren't eligible to donate blood, but I am. Just point me in the right direction, right after I see her."

The doctor wondered briefly what could prevent such healthy looking young people from donating blood, but he figured Charlie knew what he was talking about. "Follow me. You can see her for just a few minutes, but she needs to rest."

Sue was terribly pale and still. Charlie leaned over and kissed her forehead. Although she was unconscious, he spoke softly to her. "The baby's fine, honey. Now it's up to you to get better. You're my whole world, Sue. Please don't leave me." His voice cracked and he turned away, stumbling back to the empty waiting room.

Leah, Jacob, and Seth were at the nursery, looking at the baby through the large window. She was in a warmer because she was so tiny, but at just over five pounds she didn't need an incubator. She was perfectly formed, with a pretty little face and a mop of black hair, and she was squalling. As they watched, a nurse walked by and rocked the bassinet, talking softly to the baby. She reached in and patted her back, and the baby quieted.

Leah clung to Jacob, smiling through her tears. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Jacob smiled back and whispered "Of course she is. She looks like her big sister."

Seth poked her in the ribs. "Here comes Charlie. Let's hope he has some news about Mom."

Charlie walked up to the window without a word and looked in at his daughter. The nurse came to the door and looked at the three men clustered around the window with Leah. "Which one of you is the dad?"

Charlie cleared his throat and raised his hand slightly. The nurse asked, "Would you like to hold her for a minute?" Charlie shook his head. He was trying to hold it together, but he just couldn't bring himself to hold her…not yet. In his mind, she represented a possible trade he was not willing to make.

The nurse was sympathetic, and she spoke directly to Leah. "It's important for them to bond in these first few hours. Would you hold her for a bit?" Leah nodded, not trusting her voice. She stepped into the nursery, where the tiny pink-wrapped bundle was placed gently in her arms. She freed the baby's hand from the wrappings and brought it to her lips. The tiny fingers closed around her index finger, and a tear coursed slowly down Leah's cheek.

"Sue's in the intensive care unit right now," Charlie was explaining to Jacob and Seth. I'm going to the blood bank to donate some blood. I'd let them take it all if it would help her," he said in a choked voice. "I won't lie to you, kids. She's very weak, but your mom's a fighter. She'll be okay. She HAS to be. Emeline needs her, and so do all of us.

Seth looked at Charlie. "Emeline?"

Charlie colored slightly. "Yeah, that's the name we decided on. It was my mother's name."

Seth forced a smile and wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder. "It's a very nice name. Congratulations, Charlie."

Charlie smiled. "Thanks, Seth. You kids should go home and get some rest. They won't let you in to see Sue anyway, and I'm planning to stay. I can go in for five minutes every hour. If there's any news I'll call you right away."

Seth asked if there was anything Charlie needed done at the house. He said he didn't think so. The crib was set up, and Sue had washed all the new baby clothes and put them away. He looked at his watch. "I'd better get back to Sue. I can go see her in about five minutes, and I'll give you all a report and then you can be on your way."

Charlie walked into the room and took Sue's hand in his, squeezing it slightly. He felt a return squeeze and looked at Sue's still face. Her eyelids fluttered, then opened. "The baby?" she gasped.

"Shhhh, she's fine, Sue. And she's a real beauty, just like her mom." He smiled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "You've been through a tough time, so you need to rest. Leah, Seth, and Jacob are right outside, waiting to hear that you woke up and you're going to be okay."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, and she mumbled "Love you, Charlie," before she drifted off to sleep again. She was so still he pressed his lips to hers to make sure she was breathing.

It was a long night. There was a recliner in the ICU waiting room, and Charlie caught a nap now and then, but every hour, on the hour, he went in to check on Sue. She didn't wake up again, but she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. By morning, her cheeks were pinker. The doctor came by about 6:00 and Charlie paced outside while he examined her and checked her chart.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor came out smiling. He led Charlie into the waiting room and sat down, indicating the other chair. "She's much improved today, Charlie. We gave her two units of blood, and her vital signs are all good this morning. She'll have to stay for a couple of days, but I think she'll be just fine."

Charlie couldn't speak. He shook the doctor's hand, then pulled out his cell phone. Leah answered on the first ring. "Charlie? How is she?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "She's much better this morning, Leah. I'm going to stop in the nursery, and then I'm going home to shower and take a nap. The doc said she'll sleep most of the day, but you and Seth can visit her for a few minutes when you're ready. I'll be back by noon. My whole life is in this building right now, and I don't want to be anywhere else."

Charlie was back at 11:30, and Sue was awake. She reached for his hand. "I really need to see her, Charlie, to know that she's okay. Will you see what you can do?"

He kissed her brow. "Of course. I'll be back." Ten minutes later, he returned with a nurse wheeling a bassinet. Charlie reached in and picked up the sleeping baby, laying her in Sue's arms. Sue smiled and kissed her daughter, murmuring "Welcome to our family, Emmy. I see you've already met your dad."

Sue held the baby firmly in her left arm, but her right arm flopped loosely to her side. "I'm sorry, Charlie," she whispered as tears started to her eyes. "I don't have the strength to hold her."

Charlie took the baby and sat in the chair next to Sue's bed. "Don't worry, honey. You'll get stronger every day. Let's just see if old Dad remembers how to do this." Sue smiled weakly as he took the bottle and started feeding the baby. He talked soothingly to her, telling her all about her big sisters and her brother.

When she had been fed and burped, the nurse reappeared to take her back to the nursery. Charlie looked at Sue and realized she was sound asleep again, but this time there was a small, satisfied smile on her face.


	31. Chapter 31

"Come on, Emmy, it's time for your bottle." Seth smiled at the baby, who always cooed and wriggled in response to his voice. He lifted her expertly with his right arm and settled her in his lap, nestled between the stump of his left arm and his shoulder. He carefully tested the temperature of the formula, then relaxed while she sucked hungrily on the bottle. "No wonder you're growing so fast, Emmy," he said in a soothing voice. He knew by now that she didn't really care what he was saying; she just loved the familiar sound of his voice.

Charlie walked in just as Seth flipped her expertly over his shoulder, securing her with the stump while he patted her back with his right hand. He smiled at them. "One of these days she's going to answer you, Seth," he grinned as he carefully locked his gun in the steel safe. "Want me to finish feeding her?"

"Nah, I'm fine thanks," Seth replied quickly. "You go ahead and check on Mom."

Emeline Swan was the best medicine Seth Clearwater ever had. When Sue and Charlie brought her home, Sue was exhausted. She required a lot of rest and Charlie was short-handed at work, so Seth took up the slack. It turned out to be both a blessing and a curse.

As soon as Seth came home from school, he insisted that Sue go to her room and rest. His routine included feeding his little sister, bathing her, and taking her for a walk in her stroller or a sling across his chest. He became adept at dressing her with one hand, and Sue and Charlie marveled at the bond between the tiny baby and her 18-year-old brother. Sue put the time to good use, sometimes reading or watching TV, sometimes sleeping or just relaxing.

"Hey, Sunshine," Charlie greeted her, leaning over the bed to kiss her. "How are you feeling today?"

Sue grinned. "Actually, I'm beginning to feel lazy with all this napping and resting. I think I'm ready to start pulling my weight around here again."

Charlie chuckled. "Good luck getting that baby away from her big brother!" he warned, his eyes twinkling. "They just left for their daily walk, and you know she'll be sound asleep by the time they get home. It's a good thing he has school, or he'd be suing you for full custody!"

Sue glanced at her watch. "Looks like we have time for some cuddling then," she smiled as she patted the bed next to her. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm grateful for Seth's help, but I can't help noticing the effect it's having on Paris," she mused. "She hasn't said anything, but you can almost see the wheels turning in her head. She's so aware that she can't give him a child, and now she sees what a wonderful father he'd make."

"They'll work it out, honey," Charlie murmured as he held her tenderly against his chest. "Hey, does this mean I won't have to eat Leah's cooking much longer?" he grinned.

"Charlie Swan! Don't you dare make fun of Leah's cooking, after all the time she's spent helping me!" She smiled and added with a sigh, "I suppose it would be nice to have a meal that's not undercooked or tough as shoe leather, though. I don't know how Jacob thrives," she added with a chuckle. She threw the covers back. "I'll start easy – how does fried chicken sound?" She laughed when she saw the excitement on his face, then quickly added, "I promise to let Jake and Leah clean up the kitchen and do the dishes."

Seth came in the back door with Emmy just as Sue was taking the golden brown chicken out of the pan. His face lit up. "Well, if that isn't a sight for sore eyes!" he teased softly, the sleeping baby nestled in his arm. "Looks like I'll have to call Paris and tell her I'll be over a little later – after dinner."

Leah peeked in the screen door. "What is that heavenly smell?"

Sue smiled and motioned her inside. "I figured it was about time I started earning my keep around here," she grinned. She set the platter on the counter, then pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'm starting out slowly, though. Would you mind mashing the potatoes, Leah?"

"No problem, Mom," Leah replied quickly. "Unless Seth needs a hand with the baby."

Seth chuckled. "That never gets old, Leah. And no, we're fine. I'll just put her in her crib and she'll probably sleep for an hour or two."

Dinner was festive, with good food and the whole family present. Seth excused himself afterwards, saying he was going to Forks to see Paris. He emerged from his bathroom in a pale blue button-down shirt and black jeans. Sue whistled as he came down the stairs, and he colored slightly. "Special occasion?" she asked.

Seth reached in his pocket. "I guess there's no danger of anyone spilling the beans now," he smiled. He produced a black velvet ring box and opened it to display a tiny gold claddagh ring.

Sue blinked. "What's the occasion, honey?" she asked quietly.

"It's a promise ring, Mom. I know you have some reservations about her being a vampire, but I don't. We're in love, and we're not in any hurry to get married. But I want her to know that she's the only girl for me, and I thought I'd surprise her before her birthday next week. Do you think she'll like it?"

"It's perfect, Seth," Sue replied softly. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Leah and Jacob cleared the table and washed the dishes, while Sue sat in her rocking chair and held Emmy. As soon as Charlie could see she was getting tired, he took the baby and put her in her infant seat on the living room floor. He stretched out full length on his stomach and let her play with his face, pulling on his mustache and pinching his nose. Sue smiled, shaking her head.

Seth parked his truck and took the steps to Paris's apartment two at a time. He was surprised to find the door locked. When there was no answer to his knock, he went back outside and looked for her car. It wasn't in its usual spot.

He pulled out his cell phone, wondering if she'd misunderstood his message yesterday. He was almost sure he'd said he was coming over after dinner. He sat on the bottom step and dialed her number, stretching his long legs out in front of him. His acute hearing picked up the sound of her phone ringing up in her apartment. Wherever she was, she'd left her phone behind.

Alarms started sounding in Seth's head. This was completely out of character; Paris never went anywhere without that cell phone. He bounded up the steps again, twisting the doorknob with his full strength and breaking it off in his hand. As the door swung open, he gasped. The apartment was completely empty. No furniture, no pictures, not a scrap...wait. There was a scrap of paper taped to the window. He approached it warily, as if it were some poisonous creature lying in wait for him. He read it from a distance, not touching it.

"Dear Seth, Don't worry about the doorknob – they'll take it out of my security deposit. See how well I know you? That's why I can't doom you to a barren, childless existence. Don't try to find me; you won't succeed. I'll call you in a while and we'll talk. Never doubt that I love you. Paris"

Seth backed up blindly until his back connected with the wall. He slid down to a sitting position on the floor. He didn't stir as the shadows lengthened in the empty room, the yellow note casting a sickly reflection as the sun dipped low in the west. He jumped when his cell chirped loudly in the empty room, and he dropped it as he fumbled it out of his pocket. He expertly flipped it open as he scooped it up from the floor. "Paris?"

"No, honey, it's Mom. Where are you? Isn't Paris with you? I wondered if you forgot you and Paris were going to watch Emmy for me tonight. I have an appointment, remember? I can call Leah if you're tied up…"

Seth wiped a shaky hand across his brow. "No, Mom, I'll be right there. I'll explain then." He closed the phone and returned it to his pocket, standing and grabbing the note in one fluid motion, and hurried down the stairs.

Seth walked in the back door, the note and the ring box clutched in his hand along with the keys to his truck. He dropped everything on the table in front of Sue and leaned against the counter as she smoothed out the wrinkled yellow paper.

"Oh, Seth, I'm sorry," Sue whispered. She turned to face him, her features clouded with concern. "Do you want me to stay home tonight? I can…"

"No, Mom, that would be silly," he interrupted her. "I'll be fine. I guess I should have seen this coming. I'll try to talk some sense into her when she calls. I never expected to have children with her, Mom. Why would she think it matters so much?"

Sue's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "She's seen you with Emmy, Seth. And she made the most unselfish gesture I've ever seen. She cares more for your happiness than her own. Personally, I think that's what love is all about."


	32. Chapter 32

Seth wiped his clammy hands on his jeans before knocking on the Cullens' door. Edward opened it immediately, stepping aside with his slightly crooked smile. "Seth! What a nice surprise!"

Edward led him into the cavernous living room, where Carlisle was seated on the couch with a huge reference book on his lap. He snapped it closed when he saw Seth and echoed Edward's greeting. "It's been too long, Seth. How are you holding up?" Carlisle asked, with his usual uncanny perception.

Seth cleared his throat. "I thought Edward was the mind reader in the family," he smiled. "But it looks like you've guessed why I'm here. I've been waiting for weeks, and I'm going out of my mind. Do you have any idea where Paris is?"

Carlisle gestured toward a white armchair, and Seth sat down. He folded his hands on top of the enormous book. "Yes, Seth, I do know, and I know that she's well. She misses you, of course, but she asked me not to tell anyone where she is. You know me well enough to understand I can't betray her confidence."

Seth nodded miserably. "I hated to bother you, Carlisle, but I'm at my wits' end. How could she make this decision without discussing it with me? It involves both of us, and it just doesn't seem fair."

Carlisle nodded sympathetically. "I can't speak to her reasons, but she seemed to feel very strongly that the relationship wasn't fair to you. I know how much she cares, so I can't help admiring her courage, Seth."

Seth's jaw tightened. "She seems to think that just because I help my mom with the baby I need to father one myself! That's ridiculous." He muttered.

Edward interrupted. "I'm sorry, Seth, but I think it's more than that. I've seen you with little Emeline, and there's obviously more of a bond than 'helping out.' She absolutely lights up your life."

Seth smiled automatically at the mention of his baby sister's name. "But that's just it, Edward! She's not going anywhere. She'll always be my sister, and I'll always be involved in her life. It's enough – really!"

Carlisle shook his head. "You'll have a hard time convincing Paris of that, I'm afraid," he said sadly. "I know she's planning to call you. I encouraged her to talk to you before she left, but she was afraid you'd talk her out of it. I'm sorry I can't help you. You're a good friend, and I hate to see you in pain."

The door swung open behind Seth, and a pair of human arms wrapped themselves around him. "Well, if it isn't my long lost brother!" Bella greeted him. She gave him a peck on the cheek, then went to perch on the arm of Edward's chair. She sobered quickly. "I'm sorry about Paris, Seth," she mumbled. "I heard about her leaving. I hate that it hurt you, but I have to admit I sort of understand."

"How can you say that?" Seth demanded incredulously. "Aren't you in the same situation? And I don't see you running for the border," he added glumly.

"Actually, it's not the same at all," Bella argued. "Edward knows that I plan to be changed some day, and that's not possible for you because you're not entirely human. Paris's venom is particularly poisonous to shifters, so that's not an option. I'm sorry, Seth." He detected a slight tightening of Edward's jaw, indicating that this plan still wasn't altogether mutual. Still, he admitted to himself, she made a valid point.

Seth sighed. "Thanks for the pep talk, guys. I guess I've been kidding myself. I hope she calls one of these days, though. I can't help missing her."

Finally, a few days later, Seth's phone rang. It was late, and Sue and Charlie were already in bed. He glanced at the display, and his breath quickened when he saw an unfamiliar number. "Hope springs eternal," he thought wryly. "Hello?"

"Seth." In that single word, choked with emotion, it all came rushing back – the love, the memories, the loneliness, the sleepless nights.

He exhaled her name. "Paris," he whispered. He was appalled to find his eyes filling with tears. "Where are you? I'm dying a little every day without you."

She was silent for a long minute, then spoke softly. "I promise it will get better, Seth. It was the right thing to do." His voice failed him, and she continued after a beat. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I know you would have sacrificed your human happiness for me, but I can't let you do that. You deserve to have a full life, Seth, with a human companion who can give you what you want – what you need."

Seth's voice was hoarse. "You're all I want, Paris. All I'll ever need. Why won't you believe that?"

Her brief laughter warmed his heart, but then her words broke it once again. "I know you actually believe that, Seth, but it's simply not true. I just called to say good-bye. Please be happy." And she was gone. He frantically pushed the Redial button, but of course there was no answer.

Charlie found Seth's phone in the morning, several plastic pieces imbedded in the brick fireplace and the rest scattered among the ashes.

In spite of himself, Seth did get better. As the weeks wore on, his days were occupied with school and Emmy, but the nights still dragged endlessly. He tossed and turned, never sleeping more than a couple of hours in a row.

Summer finally arrived, and after graduation Seth started working in Jacob's auto repair shop. He was a quick learner and a hard worker, so the brothers-in-law got along fine. He went to bed utterly exhausted and was finally able to sleep. On a hot, sticky July day, they closed the shop early to try and escape the oppressive heat.

Sue and Charlie were going out, so Seth was on his own for dinner. He walked through the gravel lot to the diner next door, just on the edge of the reservation. It was early, and the place was nearly empty. The waitress appeared to be no older than Seth, and her hair fell like lustrous black satin to her waist. She turned to greet him, and he recognized her high cheekbones and chiseled features as Native American. Her exotic beauty barely registered as he took the menu she offered and began to study it.

When she returned to take his order, he noticed the name tag pinned to her uniform. "I think I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries…Christy."

Her smile was dazzling. She wondered briefly how he had lost his arm, and she decided it just added a touch of mystery to this handsome stranger. She extended her right hand. "Christy Youngblood. Nice to meet you."

He shook her hand. "Seth Clearwater. Are you new in town?" Seth asked, then chuckled. "Did that sound as lame to you as it did to me?"

She grinned. "Actually, it did, but I'll answer anyway. Yes, we just moved to LaPush a couple of weeks ago from Seattle. I have family in the area, and it seems like all of us end up here eventually. I'm assuming by your name that you're Quileute too."

Seth smiled. "Yeah, good guess. My mom is actually on the tribal council."

Christy raised an eyebrow. "Cool! My dad will be impressed. He's really fascinated with all that ancient mumbo jumbo." Seth raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

When he was finished, he paid his check and left with a wave at Christy, who was taking an order from a table at the far end of the counter. She watched him cross the parking lot and enter the garage by the side door. He didn't give her another thought, but she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Mike Youngblood heard the front door open just after 8:00. "Hey, Pumpkin – I'm in here!"

Christy set her purse down and sighed, following his voice into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, his checkbook and several bills strewn around him. "Dad, I've asked you not to call me that," she reminded him. "Just because I was born on Halloween doesn't make me a pumpkin," she complained for the umpteenth time.

He chuckled. "Old habits die hard, honey. I've been calling you that for 18 years now, and I really don't understand your sudden objection to it." He held up his hands. "Okay, I know you're a sophisticated young woman now, and I promise I'll try harder."

She grinned at him. "Thanks, Dad. I appreciate it, but I'm not very optimistic. Hey - I met an interesting guy at work today. His mom is on the tribal council here in LaPush. I think his name was Clearwater or something like that."

He looked up from his work. "Interesting. I knew a Harry Clearwater years ago, but I heard he died. I wonder if that's his son. What does he look like?" he asked innocently.

Christy smiled. "What difference does that make?" she asked, then chuckled. "As a matter of fact, he's pretty hot – even with one arm. And he's a typical Quileute guy – tall and muscular, dark hair, brown eyes. Not my type at all," she added with a smirk, "but I kinda hope I haven't seen the last of Seth Clearwater."

After two weeks, Christy was beginning to think Seth had changed jobs. Every day as she arrived at the diner she glanced in the direction of Jacob's shop, and each time she was disappointed not to catch a glimpse of him. Then one day Jake ran out the door ten minutes later than usual, leaving his lunch on the counter.

"Come on, Seth, I'll buy you lunch," he suggested at noon.

Seth looked up from the tire he was mounting on a rim. "Nah, that's okay, Jake. I brought my lunch."

"Well, put it in the refrigerator and come with me. I'm just going across the parking lot, and I hate eating alone. It's not an offer you get every day," he grinned.

Seth sighed. "Okay, just give me a minute to get cleaned up."

Christy's breath caught as the two of them walked into the diner and took seats at the counter. The second man, taller and sturdier than Seth, was obviously a little older. She wondered if they were brothers.

"Hello, Seth. Nice to see you again," Christie breathed as she handed each of them a menu.

Seth turned toward her. He recognized her but was drawing a complete blank on her name. And of course she wasn't wearing the name tag today. He blushed slightly as he introduced her, "Hi. This is my brother-in-law, Jacob Black. I work with him next door." He indicated the direction with a tilt of his head.

Jake extended his hand, and Christy shook it with a smile. "I'm Christy. Nice to meet you, Jacob." Seth gave himself a mental facepalm, but she seemed unaffected by his obvious memory lapse. She took their orders with a smile and flitted off to wait on another customer.

Jake looked at Seth and spoke softly. "When did you meet her, and why didn't you tell me?" he grinned. "She's gorgeous, and apparently quite taken with you."

Seth frowned at him. "What are you talking about?" he whispered back. "I think you're letting your imagination run away with you." Jacob chuckled quietly, shaking his head at Seth's naiveté.

Christy returned, bearing a pot of fresh coffee. "Anyone need a refill?" she asked, holding the pot aloft.

"Sure, you can warm mine up if you don't mind," Seth smiled at her. He pushed his cup toward her just as she began to pour, and the boiling hot coffee streamed over his hand and onto the counter. Jacob jumped back just in time to avoid the steaming liquid as it dripped off the counter.

The color drained from Christy's face. She whirled, running to the sink and returning with a bowl of ice water. "Oh my god, Seth, I'm so sorry!" she gasped. His hand had turned an alarming shade of red and his teeth were clenched in obvious pain. He plunged his hand into the ice water and his expression softened immediately.

"Don't worry, Christy. It was my own fault, and I'm really okay."

"How can you be okay?" she wailed. "That coffee was boiling!" She watched in alarm as he removed his hand from the bowl, expecting to see blisters forming. Instead, the red had already faded to a light pink. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"See? I'm tougher than I look," he joked as he dried his hand on a napkin. "Don't give it another thought. I'm fine."

Christy refused to give them a check, but on their way out Jake slipped a $20 bill under his plate, knowing it would cover the cost of the food as well as a generous tip.

While Christy related the story to her father that night, he nodded but was uncharacteristically silent. He finally observed, "I'd really like to meet those boys one of these days. It's been a long time since I've heard those names."


	33. Chapter 33

In the end, it was Christy who asked Seth out. After another ten days of hoping to see him again, she took a deep breath, crossed the gravel parking lot, and tapped on the open bay door.

Jacob looked up from his work at the bench and grinned. "Hey, Seth, you've got company!" he yelled. He suddenly remembered that he needed some tools from his truck and, wiping his greasy hands on a rag, disappeared out the back door. Leah had inherited his beloved Rabbit, restored to pristine condition over the years, because the truck was just handier for his work.

Seth strode in from the back room and looked surprised to see Christy standing in the door. "Hey, Christy," he mumbled, obviously underwhelmed to see her again.

Christy blushed slightly, but she was determined to follow through. "Hi, Seth. I'm having a surprise birthday party for my dad this weekend, and I wondered…I mean…I'd like for you to be there. I told him about meeting you and Jacob, and he recognized both your names and said he'd like to meet you. Jake and Leah are invited too, if you think they might be interested."

Seth thought about it for a minute before responding. "Are you asking me to be your date?" he finally asked without expression.

Christy straightened. "Yeah, I guess I am," she answered.

Finally, Seth smiled. "In that case, I accept," he replied. "I'm not sure I'll be such good company, but I think it's time I got out of the house." He chuckled. "Sorry, that sounded less than enthusiastic," he apologized. "I'm looking forward to it, Christy. I'll talk to Jake and let you know about them"

When Seth related the conversation to Jake, he grinned. "I guess she got tired of waiting for you to make the first move," he teased. "I told you she was sweet on you."

Seth remained serious. "I don't want to lead her on, Jake. I still miss Paris every single day. If she came back tomorrow, I'd welcome her with open arms."

"I don't think that's gonna happen, buddy, and I hate to see you spend the rest of your life alone. Christy might not be 'the one,' but give her a chance. She seems like a nice girl."

Saturday night, the three Quileute shape shifters arrived at the party early. Christy's father was due home at 8:00, so the guests started arriving at 7. There were only about 20 people, most of them Christy's family, but everyone was drawn to the tall, attractive strangers. Christy had never met Leah, but she liked her immediately.

Mike Youngblood pulled into his garage at exactly eight o'clock. Instead of entering the house through the kitchen, he went out the back door to see what was causing all the commotion in the yard. Christy was the first to notice him and yelled "Surprise!"

He was thrilled to meet Seth, Jacob, and Leah. He arranged to sit among them when the food was served, and he cornered the three of them as the guests began to leave. He was fascinated with their family histories, and he tried in vain to get them to admit to being shape shifters. "I believe the legends are true, and from what I've heard you guys would be among the first to change," he insisted. They were polite but firm in their refusal to rise to the subject.

It turned out that Mike Youngblood had been born in LaPush but had moved away to go to college. He hadn't been back in many years, but he'd kept in touch with family and friends who still lived on the reservation. He was pure Quileute, with a pedigree similar to that of the Clearwaters.

Seth ended up sitting next to Christy, and the two of them seemed to hit it off. They discovered they liked the same kinds of music and even shared some favorite movies. Seth told Christy a little about Paris, but most of the real highlights couldn't be shared, since it involved vampires and wolves. At least it helped her understand why he was so reticent. She decided that she was young enough to be patient for a while, and Seth seemed worth waiting for.

Mike begged them not to leave while he went into the house for coffee, and they readily agreed to wait. They were chatting with Christy when Mike returned, holding a small handgun. Before any of them could react, he took careful aim at Seth and pulled the trigger.

It was a shallow flesh wound to his hand, but it was enough. As Jacob materialized next to Christy and pulled her to safety, there was a shimmer in the air around Seth, followed quickly by some crackling and popping as he transformed into a tall, snarling, sandy colored wolf. Christy found her voice and uttered a loud, piercing scream. If there was any doubt about the wolf's identity, it was assuaged by the fact that his right front leg ended cleanly just above the knee joint.

Jacob quickly stepped between Mike and Seth, and Leah jumped up and ran to her brother. She hissed at Mike, "Are you out of your mind?"

He looked chagrined. "I'm really sorry, Leah, but I'm sure I didn't do any permanent damage. I was trying to prove a point. And apparently I wasn't wrong."

"What if you _were_ wrong? Did it ever occur to you that you could end up in prison?" she snapped at him as she lifted Seth's front paw and inspected the wound. It had already stopped bleeding, though there was sticky blood in his fur. "There are laws against shooting people, Mike!"

He hung his head. "I just had to know. I heard all the legends as a child, and even though I've been away all these years I've heard rumors…stories. Your secret is safe with me," he assured them.

Leah was furious. "You can see why we don't blab about this in public," she fumed. "We exist to protect people like you, and you SHOOT at us?"

Mike's head whipped up. "We?" he repeated. "You mean there's a female member of the pack?"

"Yeah," Leah growled. "I'm a freakin' aberration. One of a kind."

She was interrupted by a whine from Seth and looked pointedly at Christy. "You may have noticed the shredded clothing when your father shot Seth," she fairly spat. "Do you think you could find him something to wear so he can change back?"

Christy scurried into the house and returned with a pair of her father's cutoffs and a long sleeved tee, handing them to Leah and giving Seth a wide berth. She still hadn't spoken, but the color was coming back to her face. She glared at her father and spoke softly. "You're lucky they didn't call the police, Dad."

Her father smiled nervously. "I don't think these kids would want to explain the wolf to Chief Swan," he replied. "I know how secretive the tribe can be."

Leah scowled at him. "I hope you weren't banking on that, Mike. You haven't met our mother yet, have you? Her name is Sue…Sue Swan."

The color faded slowly from Mike's face. "Look, guys. I honestly didn't mean any harm." He looked around for Seth, who was coming around the corner of the house in the borrowed clothes, his left sleeve knotted below the stump. He walked directly to Mike, who was sitting in a lawn chair, and his right fist flashed out, connecting with Mike's chin. His head snapped back into the aluminum chair, leaving a sizeable dent.

Seth flexed his fingers. "I guess it'll be okay," he murmured, "but in the future it might be a good idea to remember that a person with one arm will usually take exception to being shot in that arm." He continued walking down the driveway and broke into a trot when he reached the road.

Leah jerked her head angrily toward Seth. "Come on, Jacob, let's get out of here. Maybe we can catch up with Seth and give him a ride."

Jake nodded but stopped to hug Christy briefly. "I'm sorry it turned out this way. We don't blame you for this." He leaned down and touched the top of her head with his cheek as a fat tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her face.

She looked at her father, her fury barely controlled. "What have you done?" she shouted in his face. "I'll never forgive you for this." She turned and started picking up trash from the tables.

"Pumpkin…" he started, but she whirled and faced him again.

"Don't you DARE call me that!" she barked at him. "In fact, don't call me anything. Just leave me the hell alone." She turned and walked in the house, slamming the door behind her.

Seth was halfway home before Leah and Jake caught up with him. When the car pulled onto the shoulder, he opened the door and climbed in. "I'll call Christy tomorrow," he sighed. "I really feel bad for her. This wasn't her fault, and it must have been quite a shock."

Leah chuckled. "They're lucky all three of us didn't phase. That idiot didn't realize how dangerous it is to be too close." She shuddered, then kissed Jake's shoulder. "Holy quick action, Batman!" she teased him. "Good thing you saw that coming. Poor Christy could have been killed, or at least scarred for life."

Poor Christy turned her pillow over and punched it, trying to get comfortable. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was 3:15 a.m., just three minutes later than the last time she'd looked. She flopped onto her back and gritted her teeth. She'd never been so disappointed in her father, and her eyes filled with tears once again. He was her rock, her best friend, and her only parent.

Her mother had lingered for two years with cancer, and Christy had watched helplessly as she wasted away. That was six years ago, and it had been just the two of them since then. Mike tried to be mother and father to her, and for the most part he succeeded admirably. She felt utterly betrayed by this selfish and thoughtless act. Fresh tears threatened to spill over.

Christy stood up with a sigh and pulled on her chenille robe. She tiptoed to the kitchen, thinking maybe some warm milk would help to calm her. She poured some in a mug and sat at the table while it heated in the microwave. She jumped when the phone in her pocket buzzed, signaling an incoming text message. She opened it quickly when she saw Seth's name on the caller ID. "Call me when you get up – I can't sleep. Hope you're ok."

She texted back "I'm up too. Call if you want." She quickly turned the ringtone to silent and waited, tapping her fingers on the table and wondering what in the world she'd say to him if he called.

The phone vibrated, and she picked it up. She stared at it as it rang again, then flipped it open and breathed into the mouthpiece. "Hello, Seth."

"Hey, Christy. I've been worried about you."

She laughed, a short, harsh sound. "You're worried about me? I've been lying awake all night trying to figure out how to apologize to you. Where can I possibly begin?"

"Don't, Christy. It's practically healed over already. It's pretty hard to hurt me. And it's not your fault. I've been injured a lot worse than that and recovered. Please don't give it any more thought, okay?"

Her voice was barely audible. "Thanks, Seth. That's very generous of you. Can I ask you a question?"

Seth hesitated. "Sure, you can ask me anything. There's no guarantee that I'll answer it, but ask away." She could hear the smile in his voice.

There was a full minute of silence. Seth was just about to speak her name when she asked, "Does it hurt to change like that?"

He answered quickly. "No, not really. It was uncomfortable the first few times, but I'm used to it now. I was wondering how you feel about that, now that you've had a little time to digest it."

Christy pulled her robe tighter around her. "I won't lie to you, Seth. I'm just not sure. It's an awful lot to take in, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that. And thanks for being honest. I'm fine, Christy, so try and get some sleep. We'll talk again tomorrow if that's okay with you."

She eased the warm cup out of the microwave. "Yeah, Seth. I'd like that. And thanks again."


	34. Chapter 34

Monday morning, Mike woke up to an empty house. He didn't have to walk around and explore the rooms; the house just had that hollow, empty feeling He hadn't slept much, but he must have dozed off just before dawn. He sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, and wondered at what point he had become so obsessed with the Quileute wolves that he would actually shoot a human being. And Seth Clearwater, of all people! No wonder Christy hated him! He wasn't too fond of himself right now.

He went through the ritual of showering and dressing mechanically and drove to Forks. The day was a perfect match for his mood – gray and misty, the heavy clouds swollen with more rain. He pulled into his usual parking space in front of the police station and ran for the door, dodging the puddles that spotted the gravel parking lot. He noted that Chief Swan's cruiser was already in his assigned spot and sighed.

Charlie looked up from his desk when Mike walked in. He was talking to an attractive dark-haired woman Mike now recognized from the wedding picture on Charlie's desk as Sue Clearwater Swan. He hesitated, then cleared his throat and walked over toward Charlie's office. He wondered briefly if he would be arrested or just fired. Considering his boss was the chief of police, he decided there was a distinct possibility he might even be shot. He decided he probably deserved option number three; it seemed appropriate to make the punishment fit the crime.

Charlie stood and motioned him into the office, then smiled. "Sue, I'd like you to meet Mike Youngblood, the new deputy I told you about. Mike, this is my wife, Sue."

Sue flashed him a genuine smile. "I'm so glad to meet you, Mike. Charlie's been running this place by himself for too long." He resumed breathing when she extended her hand to grip his firmly. "I guess you must be Christy's dad. I haven't met her, but Seth has told me about her."

Mike struggled to return her smile. Apparently Seth was made of stronger stuff than he'd given him credit for. He shook her hand quickly and realized that his palm was sweating. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Swan. I had the pleasure of meeting your children last weekend when Christy invited them to my birthday party."

She laughed. "It's Sue. And let me wish you a belated happy birthday. I'm sorry I haven't been a good neighbor. I'd like to have you and Christy over for dinner one day soon."

Mike's grimace passed for a smile. "No need to fuss, Sue. I understand you're busy with that new baby. Judging from the pictures Charlie carries around, she's gorgeous."

Sue smiled. "Thanks. She's a good baby. And Seth and Charlie are such a help with her, it's no trouble at all. How about Friday night? Around seven?"

"Well, um, I can't speak for Christy. I'll check with her and let Charlie know. And thanks," Mike mumbled as he made his escape.

Leah's eyes bored into Seth's wounded hand as he expertly changed Emmy's diaper. "Surely Mom must have asked about that," she said, nodding toward the bright pink scar tissue on the back of his right hand.

"Of course she did, and don't call me Shirley," he joked. For the first time ever, the reference failed to amuse her. She just stared at him stony-faced. He sighed. "I just told her I did it at work. It happens all the time."

"You don't get shot all the time," Leah snapped.

It was his turn to be annoyed. "Just give it a rest, will you Leah? I'm fine!" He picked up the baby and settled her in the crook of his arm. She stared adoringly into his face and cooed at him.

Leah's face softened. "She thinks you're her mother, Squirt! I don't know how you do it – I have two hands and I'm all thumbs when I dress her." Seth smiled at Emmy, forgetting to be insulted by Leah's old nickname for him. "Well, I'm off to the grocery store," Leah said. "Mom left a list on the fridge. Hey, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I told Jake I'd be a little late. Mom had some errands to run so I volunteered to stay with Emmy. Here she comes now." He handed the baby off to Sue and sprinted to his truck.

Sue noticed Leah leaning against the counter and smiled. "Hi, honey. Thanks for volunteering to pick up a few things for me. Did you find my list?" Emmy reached for Sue's face, and she bent and kissed the chubby little hand.

Leah held up the list. "No problem, Mom." She kissed Sue's cheek on her way out the door.

Mike waited until the lunch rush was over before pulling into the Sunset Diner lot, gravel crunching under the cruiser's tires. He walked in and sat the counter. Christy wordlessly placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of him and took out her order pad.

"Just the coffee, pum…Christy," he amended quickly. When she turned to move away, he spoke quickly. "I have a message from Sue Swan."

She turned back, curious. "I've never even met her, Dad."

"She invited us to dinner on Friday night," he said softly. "Do you want me to tell her you have to work?"

Christy sighed. "Seth knows I get off at three on Friday. I guess he didn't say anything to her. This is a nightmare, Dad. What are we supposed to do?"

Mike looked miserable. "I honestly don't know, Christy. Charlie is my boss, so I feel like we should go. I just don't know how I'm going to face Seth."

Christy glared at him. "Well, since you work for his father it will happen sooner or later. Might as well get it over with. We talked on the phone over the weekend, but I really didn't expect to see him again…" she hesitated, then couldn't help adding "thanks to you."

Mike grimaced. "I just felt you should know what you're getting into, Christy, if you plan to get involved with Seth Clearwater. I don't know how many ways I can say I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess that won't be a problem now, will it?" Christy snapped over her shoulder as she walked to the end of the counter. Mike sighed and folded a bill, slipping it under his coffee cup, and stood. He adjusted his gun belt and walked slowly back to his cruiser.

The Youngbloods arrived at exactly 7:00 on Friday. Seth opened the door and smiled at Christy, completely ignoring Mike. She was relieved when he sat beside her on the couch, hoping he might actually have forgiven her.

Sue and Charlie greeted both of them warmly and made them comfortable in the living room while Sue excused herself to put the finishing touches on dinner. Christy offered to help, but Sue laughed and declined, insisting she had it under control.

Dinner was uneventful, at least until Leah stopped in to return a platter she'd borrowed from Sue. She walked in the back door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Mike and Christy at the table. Sue looked at her, confused, and said "I understand you've met Mike and Christy, Leah. Charlie and I wanted to get to know his new deputy a little better." She laughed uneasily, as Leah still stood rooted to the spot, staring.

"Deputy?" Leah asked incredulously. "I think he forgot to mention that." She set the platter down on the counter and, without another word, turned around and left.

Sue looked uncomfortable, and Charlie jumped in and changed the subject. "I was just telling Mike how nice it is to be able to take a day off once in a while," he said as he reached for Sue's hand under the tablecloth and gave it a squeeze.

All the color had drained from Christy's face. Seth whispered, "Would you like to help me make some coffee, Christy?" She nodded, not trusting her voice. He grabbed her elbow to help steady her as they walked to the kitchen.

Christy leaned against the counter as Seth measured water and coffee and started the coffee maker. "She really hates us, doesn't she?" she breathed.

Seth looked up. "I'm sure she's just upset with your dad, Christy. She's a little protective of me."

"It's okay," Christy nodded. "I don't blame her. He's a good man, Seth, but that was an incredibly stupid thing to do."

Seth looked at her. "No more, okay? I'm fine, and I don't want you beating yourself up over this any more."

Leah walked into her house fuming, slamming the door behind her. Jacob's long legs stuck out from under the sink, where he was struggling with a pipe wrench. "Everything okay?" he asked, his voice muffled.

She leaned against the counter. "Did Mike Youngblood happen to mention what line of work he's in?" she asked.

"Not that I remember," came the distant voice from under the sink.

"Well, it turns out he's Charlie's new deputy. And he and his daughter are at Mom's having dinner as we speak!"

There was a loud 'clang,' followed by a string of profanity, from the cabinet under the sink. "Goddamn it! Son of a bitch!" Jacob emerged, rubbing a sizeable lump on his forehead.

Leah was trying desperately not to laugh, but the expression on his face pushed her over the edge. She burst into giggles, running to kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry, Jake," she managed to squeak, "but you never use that kind of language and it just sounds so funny coming from you!" He grinned in spite of himself and captured her in his arms, pulling her down onto his lap as he sat on the floor.

"So, I guess I can't expect any sympathy from the little woman when I get injured," he chided.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry, Jake. Of course I'll take care of you. Why can't I just get over this?"

He hugged her gently. "He shot your brother, Leah. You don't ever have to like him. But you will have to be in his presence on occasion as long as he's working for Charlie. Just ignore him, honey. That's all you can do. If you make a bigger issue of it, what happens if Seth and Christy end up together?"

Leah growled quietly. "Let's not jump to conclusions. I want the bastard thrown in jail, Jake. I guess that's not going to happen, is it?" she grumbled. She snuggled into his chest. "It's a good thing I have you to keep me grounded. I might have had to kick his ass." She kissed him once more, for good measure, and went to get him some ice.


	35. Chapter 35

The bright sunlight sparkled on the snow-covered trees, and the clean, crisp air was invigorating. Charlie and Seth had been tramping through the forest for an hour. "What do you think Charlie? I like that one." Seth pointed to a large, beautifully shaped Douglas fir tree. It didn't look too huge among the other trees, so Charlie cut it down with a couple swipes of his axe. As he bent to grab a limb, Seth hissed in his ear. "Don't move, Charlie."

Charlie followed Seth's gaze. Almost hidden by the tree and huddled in the snow was a tawny cougar cub. Without moving his head, Charlie shifted his eyes to the dense forest. Barely visible in the gloom was a large cat, crouched in a threatening posture and preparing to spring. Now they could just faintly hear the low growl rolling across the frozen whiteness. The adult cougar had to be seven feet long, maybe 150 pounds of pure muscle.

With a lion-like roar, it flew over the frozen ground and leaped toward Charlie. It was fast, but the wolf was faster. With barely a ripple in the frigid air, Seth phased and sprang up, grabbing the cougar by the throat. The momentum carried them, rolling and tumbling, down the hill and quickly out of sight. Charlie could hear the horrendous snarling and snapping in the gully below. The handgun he carried was still safely snapped in its holster; he'd had no time to draw it and couldn't risk losing it as he half-slid, half-tumbled down the hill.

The wolf lay panting, apparently unharmed, as the cougar bled out a few yards away, its golden eyes open and vacant. The cub stood at the top of the rise, sniffing the air carefully. It appeared to be at least a year old, and Charlie hoped it would be able to survive on its own.

Charlie's voice was a little shaky. "Don't phase back, Seth, or you'll freeze." Seth rose on his three paws, bending down to clean the blood from his muzzle in the snow. Charlie dragged the tree easily over the frozen ground, his breath freezing in frosty plumes, as Seth trotted along beside him with his slightly uneven gait.

Sue laughed when she saw them coming through the yard with the huge tree. "Where on earth am I going to put that?" she asked with amusement.

After shaking off the snow in a bright shower of crystals and trimming about a foot off the bottom, they managed to set it up in the living room. The spicy scent permeated the ground floor. Sue decided to hold an impromptu tree-trimming party. "I have a special job for you, Jacob," Sue smiled at him. She carefully handed him a ceramic angel tree topper, her white gown and gossamer wings slightly yellowed with age. "This was my grandmother's," she explained, "and you're the only one tall enough to reach the top of the tree."

Jake and Charlie finished putting on the multicolored lights, and Leah held up an angel ornament with a pink dress. "My first Christmas," she smirked. "Is that what you were hoping for, Mom? An angel in a pink dress?"

Sue smiled, her eyes twinkling. "I didn't know you very well yet, but I think you turned out just fine." She hugged Leah as Seth walked in, Emmy cradled in his arm. Her eyes widened when she saw all the lights and she smiled with delight. Charlie grabbed Sue's camera and caught her rapt expression.

When the last strand of tinsel was placed to Sue's satisfaction, all the other lights were turned off and the family sat quietly around the living room "Be careful; it's hot," Sue warned as she handed Charlie a cup of mulled cider.

Charlie slipped his free arm around Sue's shoulders. He kissed her cheek softly and breathed in her ear, "I never thought I'd be this happy and contented again, Sue. Thank you."

Bella showed up Christmas morning at the Swans' with a plate of homemade cookies and a stuffed animal for Emmy. Of course it was a wolf, and its fur was snow white. To Bella's delight, Emmy wrapped her arms around it and leaned her face against the soft fur.

Leah found herself looking forward to the Cullens' annual New Years Eve party. It was a reminder of her first dance with Jacob, as well as their first clumsy kiss. When she showed him the invitation, he smirked. "Remember how NOT excited you were for the first one?" She grinned as she playfully punched his shoulder, then sobered.

"I think it will be tough for Seth," she said. "That first party was when he met Paris, and I think he's far from over her. Besides, he couldn't invite Christy even if he wanted to. It's pretty much strictly wolves and vamps, except for my mom."

Jacob nodded. "I haven't seen Blondie in a while," he mused. "I'd better dig up some new blonde jokes."

Leah frowned at him. "Don't ever forget she's a dangerous predator, Jacob Black."

"Don't worry, Leah," he scoffed. "I don't think she'll bite me at her family New Years Eve party. Besides, I'm pretty sure if it came to a fight, I could take her."

The night was clear and cold, and the usual white lights twinkled along the driveway. Carmen and Eleazar had arrived the day before from Alaska, but no one had heard from Paris in months.

For vegetarian vampires, the Cullens put on a good spread, worthy of hungry wolves. The buffet table was piled with food, and the pack members tended to congregate on that side of the room. Soft music played as the Cullens greeted their guests at the front door.

Carlisle shook hands with Charlie and smiled at Sue. "I know it's a little late for Emeline, but we were hoping to see her." Sue, still a little nervous in the Cullens' house, smiled and shook her head. "She's already in for the night, and Seth volunteered to stay home with her." They all knew the real reason for Seth's absence, but there was no need to mention it. And there was no way Sue and Charlie would bring a human baby to this house, no matter how friendly the occasion.

The unlikely gathering was festive as usual. They ate and drank, danced, and chatted in small groups. As the old year drew to a close, Carlisle turned on the large projection TV so everyone could join the countdown. At midnight, a cheer went up as the couples kissed and the singles raised a ruckus with their noisemakers.

For Jacob's 21st birthday in January, Sue, Charlie, and Seth walked to Leah's with Emeline in her stroller. She wore a midnight blue velvet dress with a wide white collar and a pink bow in her hair. Two shiny new baby teeth peeked out when she smiled, and her shiny dark hair framed her face.

Leah quickly dried her hands and held out her arms for her baby sister as soon as Sue tossed aside her pink fuzzy jacket. Leah nuzzled Emmy's neck and inhaled the sweet baby smell. Emmy chuckled, reaching for Leah's hoop earrings. "Who loves you, baby Emmy?" Leah asked softly. Charlie and Sue answered in unison, "Everybody!"

Just then the birthday boy strode into the room. Jacob stooped to hug Sue, then shook Charlie's hand, but his eyes kept flicking back to Leah and Emmy. He knew how she yearned for a baby of her own, but the consensus among the elders was that it could never happen. The subject had become even more painful for her since Emmy's birth.

Dinner was a huge success. Leah had made all of Jacob's favorite foods, and she even baked and decorated a chocolate cake. He managed to blow out all 21 candles with one breath. After cake and coffee, they said good night to their guests, since it was well past Emmy's bedtime.

Leah stepped out of the shower, dried quickly, and pulled on one of Jake's huge tee shirts. He smiled as she walked into the bedroom, her hair still damp. She climbed into bed and cuddled into his warm embrace. "I think this is my favorite time of the day," she whispered against his lips. "I call it pillow talk."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Me too, Leah. It was a really nice…" He stopped talking suddenly. She looked at him curiously as he laid his ear against her chest, listening intently. He didn't answer but pulled the sheet down and put his ear to her stomach.

"Jake, is something wrong?" Leah asked, her smile fading.

He looked incredulous. "This isn't supposed to be possible, Leah, but I could swear I hear a second heartbeat in there. It's very faint, and faster than yours, and it's located just about here!" He pointed to her stomach. "Be very quiet, and just listen."

There was not a sound in the room. Outside, snow fell softly and silently. Leah listened intently, and suddenly her eyes filled with tears as she picked up the faint noise. "Oh, Jake, could it be? Really?" She held his face in her hands and kissed him softly, tears dripping unheeded down her cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her gently. "I love you, Leah." He grinned. "Both of you. And this is a birthday I'll never forget."


	36. Chapter 36

"Jake, do I really have to go to Dr. Cullen? You know how uncomfortable I am around vampires," Leah whined.

Jacob slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her as close as the seatbelts would allow. "Leah, you know the reasons as well as I do. After the way we've treated them, it's very generous of him to volunteer to care for you and the baby."

"Hmph," Leah continued to pout. "Okay, but don't blame me if I happen to bite him. Just remember this was your idea."

Jacob grinned, that sparkling smile that always melted her heart, as they turned into the Cullens' long, winding drive. "You're not biting anyone, Leah, and you're not stooping in the field, giving birth, and going back to planting corn like our great-grandmothers did. Carlisle was good enough to agree to examine you and confirm your pregnancy, and he'll take charge of your prenatal care and the delivery. So you might as well get used to the idea."

Leah slumped back in her seat. "Fine. As long as he doesn't actually touch me," she mumbled under her breath. Jacob just raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Esme greeted them at the door and showed them upstairs to the office. Leah took in the exam room with a nervous glance, tightening her grip on Jacob's hand. "Just don't leave me, okay?" she whispered.

On the way home, Leah's mood was noticeably brighter. "Four months!" she beamed. "And everything's fine." She smiled at Jacob.

He grinned back at her. "Actually, what he said was everything is just as it should be. I think he won you over with the 'little mama' comment. You feeling better about Carlisle now?"

Leah moved her hands protectively over her still flat stomach and smiled softly. "It's pretty hard to feel bad about anything right now, Jake. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. He'll be part you, part me. It's just so exciting!"

Jacob laughed as he expertly steered the truck into their driveway. "Your mood sure has improved in the last hour." He turned to her and took her face in his hands, kissing her softy. "I hope she'll be as pretty as her mom," he chuckled. Leah wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. He kissed her hair. "Let's get you in the house for a little nap. The doc said for you to get lots of rest."

He came around to the passenger side and opened Leah's door, then surprised her by picking her up and carrying her into the house. "I think I can still manage to walk a few feet," she giggled.

Jacob winked at her. "Might as well carry you now while I can still lift you." She punched him lightly on the chin.

He laid her on the couch and covered her lightly with a colorful afghan that Sue had crocheted. Leah sighed. "I could get used to this," she murmured. Jacob kissed her lightly as he leaned over her to close the blinds. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a timer.

"What are you doing with that?" Leah asked, smiling. She was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Those feet are not to hit the floor for a full 60 minutes," Jacob instructed. Leah snuggled in, pulling the afghan up under her chin, and yawned. "No problem, cap'n," she agreed.

The weeks flew by. Leah was never bothered by morning sickness; in fact, she'd never felt better in her life. As her six-month checkup approached, she confided in Jacob. "I don't know what to do. Carlisle wants to do an ultrasound, and he says he can tell us if it's a boy or a girl. I'm just not sure if I want to know!"

Jacob smiled at her as she lay cradled in his arms. "You don't have to decide today. Just wait and see how you feel when he has the answer." He gently tucked her hair behind her ear as he kissed her cheek. "Do you know how sexy you look in my ratty old tee shirt?" he murmured against her face.

She grinned. "It's just so comfortable! Oh!" She jumped as the baby gave a hearty kick, and Jacob moved his hand over her belly.

He shook his head. "I'll never get over that," he breathed. "It's really a miracle, isn't it?"

Carlisle smiled as he moved the ultrasound wand over Leah's baby bump. "It's okay to breathe if you need to, Leah," he prompted. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath, and she forced herself to exhale, willing her body to relax. "Okay," he continued, "it's the moment of truth. Do you want to know, or should I keep it a surprise?" His golden eyes twinkled as he looked from Leah to Jake, whose hand was being crushed in Leah's grip.

Leah looked into Jacob's eyes as she nodded. "I can't stand not knowing, Carlisle. Please tell us."

Carlisle chuckled. "Well, kids, there's no doubt in my mind. Better paint that spare room blue." He pointed to the ultrasound picture, but neither of them could identify any particular body parts.

"We'll take your word for it, Carlisle," grinned Jacob. He kissed Leah as Carlisle handed him a printout of the ultrasound image. "His first picture," he whispered in awe, as he held it out so Leah could see it.

On the way home, Jacob made a left turn toward the mall instead of turning right toward the reservation. Leah raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to?" she asked with a grin.

Jake reached across the front seat and took her hand. "I think we need some blue stuff," he said cryptically. He parked the car and led the way into the largest department store. They held hands and marveled over the tiny outfits, toys, strollers, and blankets. Jacob insisted they buy a tiny blue plush football, and Leah picked out an outfit for the baby. They had lunch in the food court and then headed home, tired and happy.

Jacob decided they'd both earned a nap, and he stretched out next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

The paint was a bright, clean, sky blue. Jacob insisted on painting the room himself. He didn't want Leah near the paint fumes, even when she argued that latex paint didn't _have_ fumes. She just smiled and basked in his protection, waiting patiently to meet their son.

Seth stopped over to help assemble the maple crib. "Too bad you didn't wait another year. You could have had Emmy's crib," he joked.

"Just keep working," Leah directed from her rocking chair. "No cookies till the crib is done and the dresser is moved in here from the spare room. Oh, and those blinds aren't going to hang themselves!" she snickered. Jake and Seth exchanged a look.

"Jeez, Leah, keep it up. You already sound just like Mom," Seth muttered, but he grinned and kept working. He had become adept at using the stump of his left arm to hold things while he wielded a hammer, saw, or screwdriver with his right hand.

When the work was done, they sat around the kitchen table having a snack. Leah put down her teacup and looked at her brother. "How's your love life, Seth? I haven't heard anything about Christy in a while."

Seth chewed slowly before he answered. "Christy's a friend, Leah. Paris is my love. You know that."

Leah sighed. "I keep hoping you'll find someone else, Seth. I know how much you care for Paris, but I don't think she's coming back. And you're too nice a guy to spend your life alone, pining for someone you can't have."

Seth set his jaw and spoke slowly and quietly. "I'm not looking for someone else, Leah. I'll never stop loving Paris. If Jake left tomorrow, would you look for someone else?"

Leah dropped the subject.

Spring passed quickly, melting into summer on the reservation. Emmy was growing into a sweet, happy little girl, and Seth remained her constant companion and best friend. The tall, handsome teenager and the tiny little girl became a common sight on the LaPush beach, and Seth's friends accepted Emmy as one of the crowd. He slathered her with sunscreen, but still she bronzed under the summer sun. She bobbed along in her purple swim sweater as Seth swam lazily along beside her, his long muscular legs working harder to make up for the missing arm.

Leah often joined them on the beach. She felt lighter and more graceful in the water as her stomach continued to grow, and she'd always loved the sun. Sue swam with them when she could, and sometimes Leah would watch the baby while mother and son clambered up the steep cliffs and dived cleanly and gracefully into the chilly water.

Sue and Seth waded out of the surf, laughing and shaking water off as they reached for their towels. Sue looked closely at Leah. "Honey, are you okay?"

"No Mom, actually I'm not feeling too well." Leah stood, her hand braced on her hip as if back was bothering her. "I think I'm gonna go home and rest a bit."

Sue looked at Seth and he nodded. "What?" Leah asked. "I'll be fine. I'm just having some low back pain."

"That could be labor pains, Leah," Sue cautioned. "I'll go home with you, and maybe it would be a good idea to call Carlisle."

"Let's not get crazy," Leah pleaded, suddenly nervous. "Just let me take a little nap and I'll be good as new." Seth picked up their towels and draped them over his neck so his arm was free to carry Emmy. He nodded to Sue, and she instantly understood that he would take care of the baby as long as Leah needed her.

They walked the short distance as quickly as possible, and Leah made a beeline for her bed. Sue tried to make her comfortable, arranging pillows and covering her with a sheet. As the afternoon wore on, the back pains became more regular and more pronounced. By the time Jacob got home from work, Leah was moaning softly and Sue was on the phone with Carlisle. She hung up and smiled at Jake. "He'll be here in a half hour. It looks like it's baby time."

All the color drained from Jacob's face. "Is she all right?" he asked, hurrying toward the bedroom. Sue grabbed his hand.

"It's childbirth, Jake. No need to panic," she smiled at him. "You need to help her through this, and you know what to expect. We've talked about it. I'll be here to help the doctor, and you know what your part is. Okay?"

Jacob paused to take a couple of deep breaths, then went into the bedroom and knelt by the side of the bed. "I'm here, Leah." He took her hand. "Now let's practice your breathing until Carlisle gets here."

Sue had everything ready when Carlisle arrived, and he quickly examined Leah. He smiled and told her it would probably be a while, and that she should try to rest between contractions. Jacob stayed by her side for hours, blotting her face with a cool cloth and talking softly to her.

Her jaw clenched and she groaned loudly, and Carlisle smiled gently. "Okay, Leah, it's time to push now. I think you've had enough of this." Leah nodded weakly, and Jacob pushed her damp hair back from her face. He kissed her forehead.

A few minutes later, pushing with all her might, Leah's scream was interrupted by the sound of a loud wail. Sue wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to Jacob as Carlisle attended to Leah. Jacob stared for a long minute, then sat on the edge of the bed where Leah could see their son. She leaned forward and kissed his head, then looked at Sue. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Thomas Clearwater Black."

Carlisle took his leave after shaking hands all around. "You've got the best nurse in town, and she knows what you need to do, Leah." He smiled at Sue. "I'll come by to see them tomorrow," he promised. Jacob clapped him on the shoulder and walked him out.

"I don't know how to thank you, Dr. Cullen," he said sincerely.

Carlisle shrugged it off. "Leah did all the work," he said. "I'm happy to help any time, Jacob." He waved and swiftly disappeared into the night.

Jacob came back in the house to find Leah sitting in her rocking chair in the living room, holding the baby. He kissed her softly. "Isn't it a bit soon for you to be up, Leah?" he asked with concern. She had to admit she was exhausted. Her body was already healing, but she had never been so tired. Sue happily took the baby from her arms and ordered Leah to bed. Just as she stood, leaning on Jacob for support, there was a timid knock on the front door. As Sue opened it, Leah heard her gasp, followed by a shocked exclamation. "Paris!"


	37. Chapter 37

Sue Clearwater was never at a loss for words. At least she managed to close her mouth as she stepped back to let Paris in. Paris looked like a fashion model in a short, tight blue dress. Sue mentally calculated that her shoes had to have cost several hundred dollars.

"I'm sorry to barge in, but I was visiting the Cullens and Carlisle just came in with your news. I hope you don't mind," she said softly, "but I just had to stop by to congratulate you." Her eyes shifted to the baby in Sue's arms and her lovely face softened. "He's beautiful," she breathed.

Leah had regained her composure, and she sank back down on the couch as Jacob continued to hover over her. "Thank you, Paris. His name is Tommy, and (looking at her watch) he's three hours old. Remembering her manners, she motioned to a chair. "Come in, sit down. Are you just visiting, or are you moving back to Forks?"

Paris bit her lip and answered in her soft, melodious voice. "I'm just visiting. I'd like to see Seth if you don't think that's a bad idea." She looked at Sue, whose jaw was twitching dangerously.

"I think that would be a good idea, Paris," she said coolly. "It seems you two left a lot unspoken. Don't get me wrong – I understand why you left, and I admired your courage at the time. But Seth hasn't been able to move on. He was devastated, and I think he needs some kind of closure."

Paris took the seat that Leah had offered, though she still looked uncomfortable. "I suspect all of you know why I left, but I'm aware that I handled it badly," she admitted. "I was trying to spare Seth's feelings because I do love him," she added miserably, "but it seems I only made it worse. I'm not looking forward to this conversation, but it's time we both confronted the elephant in the room."

Paris looked at Sue, her lovely golden eyes troubled. "Is he home right now?" Paris asked quietly. Sue nodded. Paris heaved a sigh. "No time like the present," she continued, her hand on the doorknob. "I'm happy for you, Leah. I know how much you wanted a child, and he's a beautiful baby. I've kept you from your rest long enough." Her smile had a touch of sadness, and she closed the door firmly behind her.

As Paris approached the Clearwater house, she could see Seth's profile through the window. A lamp burned in the living room, but the rest of the house was dark. He appeared to be reading a book, and the night was almost completely silent – the kind of darkness that you can feel, thick and impenetrable.

She tapped lightly on the door, knowing that he would hear. She knew without a doubt that he would also know who was there. He carefully placed his bookmark between the pages and gently laid the book on the coffee table before standing and going to the door. He hesitated for several seconds, his mind awhirl, before he opened the door.

There she was. Just like he had dreamed a thousand times, and even more beautiful than he remembered. "Paris." He breathed her name as if it were a prayer.

She flashed that smile that could still melt his heart. "May I come in?" she asked quietly. He stepped back, unable to find his voice. She glided into the room and perched on the edge of a chair. He inhaled, her familiar and intoxicating scent filling his head.

Seth finally found his voice. "I always knew you'd come back some day." He tilted his head. "But you're not back, not really, are you?" he asked with a touch of sadness.

"No, Seth, I'm not here to stay. But I decided I owed you a face to face conversation, and I'm sorry it's taken me this long. I had hoped to find you in a happy relationship by now. You're quite a catch, you know," she added wistfully.

Seth sat across from her on the couch. "I've wished for this moment for months, Paris, and now that it's here I don't know where to begin. I've never stopped loving you, even when I hated you for taking my life out of my hands," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I should never have let myself fall in love with you," Paris murmured. "I have a new life now in London. I won't lie to either of us and say I don't miss you. But there's a small coven there, vegetarians like the Cullens." She watched his face as he struggled valiantly to keep his expression neutral.

"I'm glad to hear you're happy, Paris. That's all I wish for you…for both of us. But I'm not happy. Unfortunately, my happiness seems to depend on you." His knuckles were white as he gripped the arm of the couch, and a wry, humorless smile slashed across his handsome face. "I can't turn my feelings on and off like you do," he said, his eyes flashing as he tried to pierce her impenetrable armor. "You are my life, Paris." He looked down at his feet. "I wish that wasn't so, but there doesn't seem to be anything I can do about it."

Paris moved so quickly, he was only aware that suddenly she was sitting beside him. She took his hand between hers and spoke softly. "Please, Seth. It's time for you to realize I'm not coming back. Do you know how easy it would be for me to stay here and let you love me?" Her voice was almost a whisper as she added, "I never expect to be loved so well again."

"Then stay!" he almost moaned. Somewhere inside he knew he was wasting his breath, but the pain just wouldn't stop. And seeing her again had just reopened the old wounds. He thought his heart would break if she walked out the door again, yet he knew it was inevitable.

"No, Seth, I can't do that. And I think you know, somewhere inside, that it just won't work. I won't take away your life, and I hope some day you'll understand that I'm not being selfish. In fact, I hope we can be friends some day."

Seth shook his head stubbornly. "I don't want to be your friend, Paris. Don't you get that?" He could hear his voice rising, but he couldn't stop it. "I love you. My heart aches for you when you're not here. When I manage to sleep at all, I dream about you. Do you have a cure for that?"

She looked like he'd slapped her. In that moment, she would have gladly traded her immortality for the ability to cry. Instead, she shrank in on herself, her shoulders sagging under the weight of his words.

"I'm so sorry." She shrugged. There was nothing more to say. "Good-bye, Seth." He flinched as she kissed his cheek, and he watched her walk to the door.

The click of the latch resounded in his head like cannon fire. He wiped angrily at the tears that threatened to spill over until he heard Emmy calling his name. He sighed and turned, walking slowly down the hall to her room. As he peeked around the door frame, she squealed in delight and held out her arms for him.

He held out his arm, and she clambered onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her from the crib. After a year of dealing with Seth's handicap, they had perfected a system. He braced his arm under her and swung the stump of his left arm around to steady her, and she clung firmly to his neck. As always, he leaned his face down and she delicately kissed his cheek, murmuring "Sef." He couldn't help smiling. "Good morning, Sunshine," he answered, resting his face against her dark curls. That was when a single errant tear leaked out of his eye and dripped onto her chubby hand.

She stared at it for a moment, then looked lovingly up into his face. Her smile disappeared, replaced by a small frown as she touched his wet cheek and exclaimed, "No, Sef!"

He forced a smile back to his face, hoping it would convince her. "Let's get you some breakfast, Emmy. Would you like to have breakfast with me? We'll go find Mommy and see what's cooking."

Sue was coming in the back door as they entered the kitchen, and she looked from one to the other. "You okay, Seth?" she asked quietly.

He breathed in deeply. "I will be, Mom. In a while."


	38. Chapter 38

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend and faithful reader, the original Emeline! Happy birthday, Emmy!**

Seth got up and dragged himself to work. It had become his habit to stop in at the diner and pick up coffee for himself and Jake. Christy saw him come in and had poured the two "to go" cups by the time he got to the counter. "You okay, Seth? You look like you lost your best friend," she quipped. He averted his eyes, and she realized her remark must have hit too close to home.

"I'm sorry. I just missed your smile," she said softly as she laid her hand on top of his on the counter. "Anything I can do?"

Seth looked up, and she could see the pain in his eyes. "No, Christy, but thanks. I'll just have to work through it." He turned toward the cash register.

Christy called after him in a whisper she knew he'd hear. "I'm not looking to be Rebound Girl, Seth. You get that, right? But if you need a friend, you know where to find me."

Leah and Jacob watched little Tommy carefully for any signs of being "different." To their relief, he seemed like a normal, happy baby. As far as they knew, there had never been a baby born to two shape shifters before, so no one knew exactly what to expect. His body temperature ran a little above normal, but that wasn't alarming considering both his parents hovered around 107-108 degrees. He drank his formula, slept a few hours at a time, and cried when he needed attention.

Meanwhile, Emmy had celebrated her first birthday. She was precocious, as are most babies who are doted upon by several adults. She was already using a few words and had been toddling around for a couple of months. Mama was obviously Sue, and Charlie was Coco, despite his constant efforts to convince her to say Dada. She chattered and smiled often, but when Seth walked into the room she only had eyes for him. They soon learned to get a firm grip on her, as she would try to leap from anyone's arms to get to Seth.

It was a crisp fall evening, and Sue and Charlie decided to take a walk to Leah and Jacob's. They bundled Emmy up with a hooded sweater and the pink afghan that Sue had crocheted for her. She loved to ride in her stroller, and she "talked" non-stop to her favorite toy, a scruffy looking wolf that Bella had given her for Christmas.

As the evening wore on, Sue noticed Emmy's eyes were getting heavy, and Leah suggested that Sue put her in Tommy's crib for a nap. Leah moved her sleeping baby onto the middle of the king-sized bed, since he was too young to roll over, and laid Emeline carefully in the crib, covering her with her pink afghan. They left the door open so they could hear if either of the babies woke up.

Sue, Leah, and Charlie were in the middle of a game of Scrabble. Leah had just pulled ahead by using all her letters to spell "evidence," and Jacob's sensitive ears picked up a small voice over the din. Emmy was calling "Woof."

"Don't get up, Sue, I'll get her," he offered, jumping up from the couch. "Sounds like she dropped her precious wolf again."

"More likely, she threw it out of the crib," Charlie laughed. "That's one of her favorite games, and she'll keep throwing it out as long as you'll keep picking it up."

Jacob was in the bedroom in a few strides of his long legs, and they all heard his muttered exclamation. "Oh, shit!" Leah glanced at Sue, both of them surprised to hear that language coming from Jake. Charlie was the closest, and he was the first to run into the room. In the dim glow of the night light, it looked as if Emmy was hugging her stuffed animal.

Suddenly, all six eyes shifted in unison to the empty bed, then back to the crib. There, at the foot of the crib, was the battered and well-loved white wolf. Stretched out next to Emmy, with her chubby arms wrapped around him, was the genuine article. The tiny gray wolf sighed deeply, then licked Emmy's face as Leah and Charlie gasped. Sue's eyes rolled back in her head as her knees buckled and she crumpled bonelessly onto the thick carpeting.

Charlie bent down and picked Sue up, laying her gently on the bed before rushing to the crib and snatching Emmy up. She immediately started to cry, sobbing "Woof" over and over and reaching for the little wolf, which was now running back and forth from one end of the crib to the other. Leah stood over the crib, not sure what she should do. "Jacob, do something!" she wailed.

Jacob plucked the wolf pup from the crib, wrapping him in the pink blanket and cradling him in his arms. He rocked back and forth, talking softly and striding away from the chaos in the bedroom. "It's okay, Tommy, Daddy's here," he cooed. Slowly, the little wolf's breathing slowed and his eyes closed, then flew open as the crackling and popping began. He screamed, his little body convulsing as his bones and tissues forced themselves back into his original shape.

Jacob remained outwardly calm, still murmuring softly as he rocked Tommy in his arms. It was over quickly and the baby quieted, an occasional sob escaping as he found his tiny thumb and stuck it in his mouth, sucking on it for comfort as he drifted off to sleep.

Leah touched Jake on the shoulder, and he handed the baby to her. She sat down in her rocking chair, kissing the baby's dark hair gently while she struggled to slow her breathing. Jake perched on the arm of the chair, his arm draped around her shoulders.

When Sue was sufficiently recovered, Jacob bundled the Swans into his truck and tossed the stroller in the truck bed. He drove them home, apologizing again. "Don't be silly, Jake," Sue assured him. "It's just something we'll have to learn to handle. He's my grandson, and I love him. I always knew he'd be a special baby, but I didn't see this coming!"

Jake hurried back home and walked in just as Leah was tucking the baby in his crib. "It's a good thing we decided to put his crib in our room for now," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and noticed she was trembling. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back in the living room, where he set her on the couch and sat next to her.

"Your mom hit it on the head," Jacob said softly. "We'll just have to learn how to handle this, Leah. We both knew this was a possibility – we just didn't talk about it."

Leah's large brown eyes filled with tears that threatened to overflow. "I can't stand to see him in pain like that, Jake. Do you think it will get easier?"

He held her close. "Of course it will, Leah. Remember the first time you phased? It was agonizing. But pretty soon you could do it with no discomfort at all. And when that happens with Tommy – God help us." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "A baby wolf can run around and get in all sorts of trouble that a human baby wouldn't dream of, or be capable of. I suspect we're in for it. Let's try to get some sleep."

They closed their bedroom door but slept fitfully, in a tangle of arms and legs, and they woke early to find their very human baby sleeping peacefully. They breathed twin sighs of relief.

Things were not quite so peaceful at the Clearwater house. Emeline was in a mood, and even Seth couldn't pacify her. "Mom, what the heck does she want?" Seth asked Sue. He walked into the kitchen dragging his right leg, a frustrated one-year-old clinging tightly with her arms and legs wrapped around it. She was sobbing, and it sounded like she was saying "woof." Seth picked her up and set her on the counter and stooped down to look into her eyes. "That's right, Emmy, the doggy says woof," he explained patiently. Emeline shook her head, her dark curls bouncing around her face.

Sue chuckled. "I don't think that's what she means, Seth. She wants to see her nephew. She's become quite fond of Tommy."

"Well, for heaven's sake, Em! Just wait till we have some breakfast, and I'll take you to visit Tommy."

"Woof!" she repeated happily, smiling and wrapping her chubby arms around Seth's neck. He couldn't help smiling as she covered his face with tiny kisses.

"Anybody home?" Seth shouted as he tapped on the Blacks' front door.

He walked in, leading Emmy by the hand, as Leah hollered back, "We're in the kitchen. I'm giving Tommy his bath. Better close the door, Seth!"

"Woof!" shouted Emily happily, and the soapy wet baby shuddered slightly as he phased and skidded on the slippery counter, leaping to the floor and running to Emily.

Seth stood paralyzed in the doorway, the color draining from his face. "Did I just see what I think I saw?" he breathed, as the grey wolf pup planted his paws on Emmy's chest and licked her face happily. She giggled and petted his soft, damp fur.

Leah sighed deeply. "Yeah. And I guess there's no point trying to get him to phase back as long as Emmy's here. Just let them play, but keep a close eye on them. I don't think he'll hurt her, but he gets so excited…oh crap."

Leah ran for paper towels as Emmy pointed and laughed at the growing puddle on the kitchen floor under the baby wolf.

Seth backed up carefully until his legs hit a chair, and he collapsed into it. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming this?" he asked Leah under his breath. She smiled, a little nervously, and shook her head.

"There are apparently only two people in the world who aren't freaked out by this," Leah assured him, nodding toward the two babies. Emmy had Tommy's little wolf face in her hands and was kissing him on the nose. Leah started to say "Don't…" and changed her mind. She shrugged and looked at Seth. "He's her nephew," she explained, grinning in spite of herself.

Leah sat on the other side of the table, never taking her eyes off the children. "I'm really playing this by ear, Seth," she sighed again. "He's not even old enough to hold his head up as an infant, but baby wolves are so much more self-sufficient. I just have to keep my eyes on him so I can scoop him up quickly when he phases back." She chuckled. "He's got it down to a science now, and it's no more trouble than flipping a switch. But he's running me ragged!"

Seth finally managed to crack a smile. "Looks like he'll tire himself out," he said quietly.

Leah nodded. "That's the truth. He'll sleep for a couple of hours, but it's getting harder and harder to separate them."

"You should have seen Emmy this morning," he told Leah. "She was hanging on my leg and begging for 'Woof,' and I had no idea what she was talking about. I can't believe Mom didn't warn me! She set me up pretty good…but I'll get even."

Leah laughed. "I'm sure you will. She'll never win that game. But you're right – she got you this time."

Emmy toddled over to Seth and tried to climb up in his lap. He reached his arm down to help her up, and Tommy sat back and howled plaintively. Seth tried not to laugh, but Leah chuckled as she scooped him up and laid him in her lap, rubbing his tummy. He sniffed at her hand as he stretched contentedly. Suddenly he jumped down and ran to the door, whining softly.

Sure enough, a minute later the door opened and Jake walked in. "Hey, Buddy!" he greeted Tommy, picking him up and cradling him in his arm. Jacob leaned down and kissed Leah. "Hi, Seth," he greeted him, then tousled Emmy's hair. She smiled up at him as he continued into the living room and sat in his recliner, leaning back and laying the little wolf on his chest. Tommy gnawed at a button on Jake's shirt as he switched on the television and turned to the news.

A few minutes later, Seth stood up. "Come on, Em, we don't want to be late for lunch. Mom's making chicken fingers and French fries!" Leah walked them to the door, and there in the living room was Jacob, snoring softly, with the naked baby fast asleep on his chest.

Leah kissed Emmy and turned to Seth. "Thanks for bringing her over, Seth. I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other," she chuckled, "and I'm fine with that."

Leah very gently picked up the sleeping baby, careful not to disturb Jacob. She cradled him against her, whispering "We'd better get some clothes on you, little one!" and brushed her lips against his soft cheek.

Later that week, Seth and Leah were enjoying a cup of coffee together as the unlikely playmates tore around the kitchen under their feet. Leah set her cup down, sloshing her coffee on the table, as the doorbell rang. There, standing just outside the screen door, was Christy, holding a wrapped gift and smiling at the little girl and her puppy.

Seth grabbed the "puppy" while Leah opened the door. "What a nice surprise, Christy!" she mumbled, casting an anxious glance at Seth. Seth smiled, turning Tommy loose once more. He raced across the kitchen, jumping on Emmy and licking her face.

"Hi, Leah. I hope you don't mind me stopping by unannounced, but I wanted to bring something for the baby." Her gaze turned to Seth, and she smiled shyly. "Hey, Seth. And this must be Emmy." She smiled at the little girl, who appeared not to have noticed her at all. "What an unusual puppy, Leah. He almost looks like a wolf!"

Leah smiled weakly. "Good eye, Christy. Actually, he is part wolf. Seth, would you go see if the baby's still sleeping? I'm sorry, Christy, but I'm afraid you caught his nap time." After a minute, they heard the bedroom door close, and Seth returned shaking his head.

"Sorry, Christy, he's out like a light."

"Oh, that's okay. He can't open the present anyway," Christy smiled at Leah. "I bought him a 12-month outfit, because I had a feeling he'd be growing fast."

Leah chuckled. "Yeah, he's already wearing six month outfits, and they're getting snug. He's Jake's boy, all right!" She carefully opened the package and held up a pair of denim overalls and a red short-sleeved shirt. "Thanks, Christy, this is adorable. I'll be sure to take his picture when he wears it."

Her smile froze as she looked up at Christy. Her eyes were huge and her mouth hung open. Leah knew, even before she followed Christy's gaze. Sleeping soundly on the rug in front of the sink was naked baby Tommy. Emmy was sitting on the floor beside him, leaning against the cabinet and gently patting his back.


	39. Chapter 39

Leah sighed and looked at Seth. Without a word, she went and picked up the sleeping baby from the floor. "Would you like to help me get Tommy dressed, Emmy?" she asked her little sister. Emeline nodded enthusiastically and took the hand Leah offered, following her into the bedroom.

Seth took a deep breath. "Okay, Christy, here's the thing. So far you're the only person outside the family who knows about this, and I know I can count on you to keep it to yourself. You've been keeping our secrets pretty much since I met you, haven't you?"

Christy finally managed to close her mouth. "But how…?" she managed to mutter.

"We have no idea," Seth admitted. "As far as we know, there's never been a baby born to two Quileute shape shifters before. In fact, we were pretty sure Leah could never get pregnant, until…well, it happened." Seth chuckled without mirth. "You've seen us shift, so you were as well prepared as anyone could be for Tommy," he explained. "He's absolutely helpless as a newborn baby, but as a wolf pup he can run around and play. Naturally, he prefers to be in that state as much as possible, but when he falls asleep he phases back to his human shape. Leah tries to feed him when he wakes up, and he seems pretty content. The only thing that never fails to make him phase to wolf is Emmy. They have an unusually strong bond for some reason."

Normal color was slowly returning to Christy's face. "Seth, I've gotta tell you. I never would have believed you if you'd told me this story." She smiled. "He's a little cutie – either way."

Leah appeared in the doorway, Emmy in her arms. "He didn't even wake up when I dressed him," she said softly. "And Emmy helped me get his diaper." She smiled at her little sister, who beamed back at her.

Emmy immediately reached for her brother, and Leah sighed and handed her over. Seth caught her expertly with his arm, and Emmy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Sef," she murmured happily, settling onto his lap.

Christy grinned at Leah. "We might just as well be part of the furniture."

Leah chuckled. "Well, she likes me well enough when Seth's not around, but as long as he's here she doesn't even see me. Or anyone else, including her parents."

"Hey, guys – what can I get you?" It was mid-October, and Jacob and Seth were having lunch at the diner. They placed their order with Christy, and Jake leaned back against the padded seat of the booth and closed his eyes.

"I have a big favor to ask, Seth," Jake said without opening his eyes. Then he leaned forward on his elbows, looking directly at Seth. "Leah's absolutely exhausted, and I'd like to take her away for the weekend. Your mom has her own baby, so I don't want to ask her. Is there any chance you'd agree to babysit Tommy from Saturday morning to Sunday afternoon? I know it's a lot to ask…"

Seth didn't wait for him to finish the sentence. "Of course, Jake. I'd be happy to. Let's see if I can get some reinforcements." He gestured to Christy, and she finished taking an order and hurried over to their booth with a smile. Seth smiled back and asked, without preamble, "Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

Christy shook her head. "Nothing more exciting than washing my hair and cleaning the bathroom," she grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

"A little babysitting gig I just got roped into. I think it's a two-man job," he joked.

Christy chuckled and looked down at her pink uniform. "I guess I should work on my wardrobe," she joked. "But sure – it sounds like fun if it involves a certain little Tommy Black."

Jacob groaned. "Fun? Don't believe that for a minute! That kid runs both of us ragged. But I owe you guys, big time. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Piece of cake," Seth assured him. He winked at Christy. "What time do you want us? I'll pick Christy up on my way."

They arrived a few minutes before ten. Leah was bathing Tommy, and he was splashing happily in his tub – soaking her and everything in the immediate vicinity. She picked him up and wrapped him a towel, cuddling him to her and kissing him as she opened the door. She looked from Seth to Christy, obviously surprised.

Jacob walked out of the bedroom with a bulging backpack slung over his shoulder. As Christy reached for the baby and took him gently from Leah's arms, Jake slung Leah over the other shoulder and walked out the door.

Seth looked at Christy, his eyes sparkling with merriment. "I guess it was a surprise," he grinned, closing the door behind them. He looked at the baby more closely. "That kid's growing like a weed! He looks almost as old as Christy! Let's go see if Jake left us instructions somewhere. I'm guessing in the kitchen."

Sure enough, there was a schedule on the counter listing feeding times, bath time, and where everything could be found, as well as instructions on how to warm the formula in the microwave. Seth opened the fridge, and the top shelf was lined with bottles of formula.

It was a short trip. About fifteen miles from home, on the outskirts of Forks, Jacob pulled into a Marriott hotel with a lighted vacancy sign. Apparently, he'd made a reservation, because the clerk greeted him by name and handed him a key.

Jacob led Leah by the hand and opened the door with a flourish. The room was lovely, but all Leah saw was the oversized bed. Jake dropped the backpack on a chair, and the two of them dived onto the bed, moaning in anticipation. Jacob kicked off his shoes and wrapped his arms around Leah. She cuddled up against his warm chest, sighing deeply, and they were both asleep within three minutes.

Leah woke first, and the room was beginning to darken as the sun sank low in the sky. She smiled at her sleeping husband and kissed him softly, brushing her lips against his. His lips formed a slow, satisfied smile as his arms reached out for her. "You hungry?" he mumbled.

"Not exactly." Her reply was muffled as she pulled her shirt off over her head. She flipped him onto his back and knelt over him, straddling his hips, as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, hungrily. They made love slowly, lazily, taking their time and savoring every touch, every move.

"Now I'm hungry," she smiled, looking into his dark eyes as she lay in his arms. "But I don't feel like getting dressed and going out."

Jake chuckled. "The good news is that the hotel has a restaurant. The even better news is that they have room service." He smirked.

Leah kissed him gently. "And it's not even my birthday," she breathed. "I love you so much, Jake."

Jacob grabbed his watch from the night stand. "I'll order us some steaks while you take a nice hot bath. I packed for you, and you should have about a half hour." He nodded toward the backpack, still on the chair where he'd dropped it when they arrived. She picked it up and sashayed into the sumptuous bathroom, her hips swaying as he admired the view. He chuckled as he picked up the phone and called the restaurant.

Leah lowered herself slowly into the steaming tub. It was heavenly. She soaked until the water started to cool, then dried with the huge fluffy towel and opened the backpack to find something to wear. Jake heard her chuckle as she pawed through the pack. "Jacob Black, what the heck is this?" She emerged wearing a filmy negligee, and he whistled as she pirouetted for him.

"It looks much better on you than on the hanger," he grinned. She scurried back into the bathroom when they heard a knock at the door.

Jake came looking for her when the waiter had left. She was pulling at the bottom of the gown. "I'm not sure I'm back in the right shape for this, Jake, but it was sweet of you to think so." Suddenly she stopped and sniffed the air. "Oh my god, that smells good!" She took her place at the oak table, picking up her napkin and tucking it into the plunging neckline.

Jake sat across from her and laughed. "This is my fantasy come true. A huge steak on my plate, and a beautiful woman in skimpy lingerie across the table." He sighed in contentment before attacking his steak.

Meanwhile, at the Black house, Seth and Christy were having a great time. Christy had dressed Tommy and fed him, then put him down for a nap. They remembered to close the bedroom door per Jake's instructions, and they popped a movie into the DVD player. Seth was appalled that she'd never seen _The Princess Bride_. Just as Wesley and Buttercup entered the fire swamp, they heard a thumping from the bedroom.

Seth paused the movie and opened the door carefully. A little ball of grey fur came hurtling through the opening. He made a beeline for Christy and started chewing on the leg of her jeans. She chuckled as she struggled to pick him up. "Now Tommy, we've talked about chewing. Nice little boys don't go around chewing on people's pant legs."

He whined plaintively, so she set him down on the floor again. He immediately took off toward the kitchen, skidding on the slippery floor and sliding into the cabinet. Seth reached him in three long strides and scooped him up as he began to howl softly. Seth inspected his face and kissed him tenderly, hugging him to his chest. "No wonder they're worn out," he muttered, shaking his head. "This kid is a handful! And he must weigh 20 pounds by now," he estimated.

Seth sat in Jake's recliner with Tommy on his lap, and he stroked his soft fur, scratching gently behind his ears. "You're a little tough guy, aren't you?" He chuckled as Tommy clambered up to his shoulder, then to the back of the chair. Christy dived to catch him just as he leaped off the chair, bruising her shoulder against the wall.

"You okay, Christy?" Seth asked with concern.

She rubbed her shoulder and chuckled. "I'll live, but I wish I had thick skin like you guys." Meanwhile, Tommy had landed gracefully on the floor and shot off toward the kitchen again, looking for some more mischief. Before they could catch up with him, they heard a loud crash. Leah's ceramic canisters had been knocked over on the counter, and Tommy sat happily licking up the sugar that had spilled when the top flew off.

Christy tried not to laugh as she scooped him up in her arms and carried him back to the living room. She sat on the couch, the wolf pup on her lap, and Seth moved to sit beside her. Tommy rolled onto his back, obviously hoping for a tummy rub. Christy obliged him with a chuckle, and soon he was fast asleep. She watched, transfixed, as he phased back to his sleeping baby self.

She sighed and turned to Seth. "He's amazing, isn't he?" she breathed.

Seth smiled. "Hard to imagine my sister giving birth to something so precious," he joked. "But seriously, he is pretty cool." He took her hand in his, sitting back comfortably as he re-started the movie.

Christy reached for the remote and paused the movie again. "I'll be right back after I get a diaper on this guy," she said with a smile. She dressed the baby quickly and laid him in his crib, covering him with a light blanket. When she came back, she sat next to Seth and reached for his hand. "Now where were we?" she asked, smiling at him.

Seth made no move to restart the movie. He looked at her evenly and said, "I'm glad you agreed to come this weekend. You're a big help with Tommy, and I've gotta say I'm enjoying your company."

"Me too, Seth," she whispered, playing with his fingers. "I love children, and both Emmy and Tommy are adorable. I'd be happy to watch them any time, or to help you watch them."

"I'll remember that," he replied, squeezing her hand gently.

The huge meal was nothing but a fond memory. Jacob and Leah, propped up on generous pillows, decided to watch a movie. Within minutes, Jake could tell by Leah's even breathing that she was asleep. He chuckled softly as he kissed her cheek and pulled the sheet over her. He finished watching the movie and powered off the TV, tucking Leah in close to his lanky body before he drifted off.

The sun was pouring in the window when Leah woke with a start. She took Jake's arm and shook him. "What time do we have to check out?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

He smiled lazily up at her. "Don't worry, Leah, we have till noon. That's two more hours of peace and quiet."

She leaned in and kissed him, smiling. "Well, I'm not tired any more, so what can we do?"

"We'll think of something," he smirked with a twinkle in his eye as he reached for her. Sure enough, they were ten minutes late checking out. They stopped on the way home for lunch and walked in just as Seth was coming out of the bedroom with Tommy in his arm. The baby was wide awake, dressed in a fuzzy blue blanket sleeper, and he reached for Leah.

Leah took the baby from Seth, peppering his little face with kisses as he smiled up at her. Seth laughed. "So you missed the little monster after all," he quipped. "How was the mini-vacation?"

Jacob grinned. "I haven't slept that soundly in…well, six months!" he sighed. "It was wonderful. I don't know how to thank you two."

Leah hefted the baby in her arms and looked at Jacob. "I think he's grown in two days!" she marveled. Tommy smiled up at her face, cooing contentedly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noted with some satisfaction that Seth's arm had crept around Christy's waist, resting there quite naturally.


	40. Chapter 40

Christy leaned back against the cushions on the Clearwaters' couch. "I loved it," she declared. "It was clever, witty, and best of all, they lived happily ever after."

Seth sat beside her, his dark eyes animated. "Don't you think it was a little unrealistic?" he asked. "Real life doesn't tend to go that smoothly, Par…" He stopped short and looked completely stricken. "Oh god, Christy, I'm so sorry," he breathed.

Christy shook her head and put her finger across his lips. "It's okay, Seth, really. Please don't worry about it. How long has it been?" she asked sympathetically.

His answer was too quick, and way too accurate. "Six months, three days and…" he glanced at his watch "…two hours."

Christy looked completely crestfallen, and all she could offer in reply was "Oh." She stared down at her feet.

Seth lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes. "There's a logical reason I remember that so precisely, Christy. Tommy was three hours old the last time I saw Paris. And I won't be seeing her again." He leaned in slowly and touched his lips, ever so gently, to hers. The kiss was just as magical as Christy had dreamed it would be. She brought her hands to the sides of his face and kissed him back as she closed her eyes and inhaled his warm breath. He had a clean, masculine scent that sent shivers down her spine.

The front door opened, and Christy jumped back as Emmy made a beeline for Seth. Charlie laughed as she threw her arms around Seth's neck and hugged him. "Come on, Em. It's way past your bedtime. Say good night to Seth and Christy and let's go."

Emmy tightened her grip on Seth's neck, and her eyes filled with tears. "Sef!" she pleaded.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "It's okay, Charlie, we'll get her ready for bed." She smiled and nodded, her dark curls bouncing, as Seth expertly unbuttoned her bright red coat and handed it to Sue. "Come on, munchkin, let's go find you some pj's."

Christy followed Seth to Emmy's room. He sat her on the dressing table while Christy rummaged through her top drawer for pajamas. She held up a pink blanket sleeper, and Emmy nodded, yawning.

Christy marveled at Seth's dexterity with his one hand. He changed Emmy's diaper and got her dressed in her sleeper, with her cooperation learned from long hours of practice. He held out his arm and she leaped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his closed firmly around her. She dutifully kissed the cheek Christy offered to her, then kissed Seth with a resounding "smack." He chuckled as he laid her in the crib with her beloved Woof and covered her. "How about if Christy reads you a story tonight?" he suggested. Emmy hesitated, then nodded. Seth went to her book shelf and selected a book, handing it to Christy. They both sat on the edge of the twin bed as Christy read "Goodnight Moon." Emmy chuckled with delight when Christy added "Goodnight Woof" to her version of the story.

Seth took Christy's hand and led her back to the living room, smiling when they passed Sue in the hallway as she went in to say good night to her daughter. Christy nodded shyly at Charlie. She was still a bit intimidated by the fact that he was her father's boss as well as Seth's stepfather.

"I'll be back in a while, Charlie," Seth explained as he helped Christy with her coat. "I'm just taking Christy home."

"Okay, Seth, I'll tell your mom. It was nice seeing you again, Christy." Charlie smiled as he closed the door behind them.

Sue was still up when Seth returned. He poured himself a glass of milk and set it on the table, then grabbed the cookie jar from the top of the fridge. Sue smiled, her hands wrapped around her warm mug of tea. "You look happy, honey," she stated simply.

Seth grinned. "I think I'm getting there, Mom," he sighed. "I don't know where we're headed, but I enjoy being with Christy. I accidentally called her Paris tonight," he murmured.

Sue looked horrified. "You didn't!" she gasped.

Seth chuckled. "Yeah, I did. And she just brushed it off. She took it as it was meant – a dumb, thoughtless accident. I think it says a lot about her," he mused. "Anyhow, we're watching Tommy again Friday night. Jake's taking Leah out for dinner and dancing. Should be fun."

Tommy seemed to be settling down, and he remained in his human form all evening. Christy fed him and changed him, and Seth held him while they watched TV. He snuggled into Seth's warm chest and dozed, sucking contentedly on his thumb.

Seth heard a key in the lock at about 10:00 and whispered to Christy, "I'm surprised they're back so early." He smiled. "They must be tired."

Jacob leaned down to kiss Leah quickly while he turned the doorknob. When she realized what he was doing, her eyes went wide – but it was too late. In a flash of grey fur, Tommy ran out the door, down the steps, and took off toward the woods.

Leah froze. "Tommy! No!" she screamed. Of course he ignored her, as he rolled, tumbled, and scampered through the leaf litter and deeper into the forest.

Jacob rounded the corner of the house, leaving a trail of cast-off clothing before phasing and running after Tommy. His vision was much better in wolf form, but he had to slow down and follow his son's scent to find out which way he'd gone. "Tommy!" he shouted in his mind, praying that he'd be heard and understood.

Tommy stopped short at the sound of his father's voice in his head. "D-Dad?" he whispered back. He shook his head, then sat back on his haunches and howled. That was when he noticed the female grizzly bear only a few feet in front of him. If Jacob's voice hadn't startled him, he would have run into her. He wasn't alarmed at her deep growl, but Jacob heard it and wheeled frantically, running toward the sound at full steam.

The bear cocked her head and continued to growl low in her throat, baring her enormous teeth at the tiny intruder. Jacob had no idea how much his six-month-old baby could understand, but he tried to reach him. "Don't move, Tommy, I'm coming," he urged as he sped over the forest floor. He never hesitated as he leaped over the wolf pup and landed on the eight-foot grizzly with all four paws. Her claws raked across his flank as she fell backwards. He quickly regained his footing and snarled at her, crouching in an attack stance.

The bear knew when she was outclassed; she'd never seen a wolf that size before. She got to her feet and sped off, moving quickly through the trees. Jacob shook out his russet fur and turned to his son, who was cowering against a fallen tree. "It's all right, buddy, she's gone," he said soothingly. He didn't know if it was the words or just the sound of his voice, but Tommy took a step toward him. The larger wolf nuzzled the pup, making sure he wasn't injured, then lifted him gently in his mouth and trotted back toward the house.

Leah, Seth, and Christy were all on the porch, frantically scanning the tree line as they watched for any sign of the wolves. Leah saw them first and ran, meeting them in the yard and taking Tommy from Jacob. She cradled him in her arms, murmuring softly to him as she hurried into the house. Jake followed a few minutes later, after phasing back and retrieving his clothes.

Christy was the first to notice the blood soaking the right side of Jacob's shirt. "Umm, Jake, what happened to you?" she asked. He followed her gaze and looked down.

"Oh, the bear…" he began.

Leah's head jerked up, her eyes wide. "What bear?"

"A grizzly," Jake replied as he rolled up the bloody shirt and pulled it off over his head. Leah handed the baby to Christy and jumped up, wetting a clean washcloth and wiping the blood from his side. Jacob winced, but the bleeding had stopped and the deep scratches were already beginning to heal.

Leah rubbed a little harder than necessary at the dried blood. "And when were you planning to tell me this?" she asked, her jaw muscles twitching dangerously.

"Leah, I just walked in the door!" Jacob objected. "I was going to tell you, but everything happened at once!"

Christy took Tommy in the bedroom and dressed him. She laid him in his crib and covered him with a light blanket. Seth stood quietly in the doorway and watched as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, then whispered, "Sweet dreams, baby." She jumped when she saw Seth standing there so silently, and he smiled at her.

"I think he likes you," he nodded at Tommy. "I think I like you too."

She moved quietly to stand in front of him, and she looked up as he leaned down to kiss her softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, hopelessly lost in his kiss. She swayed slightly when Jacob cleared his throat and Seth released his hold on her.

"I'm sorry, guys, I didn't mean to interrupt." Jacob smirked as he squeezed past them to close the bedroom door. "Can't be too careful with that little tyke," he murmured as he disappeared again down the hall.

Seth smiled at Christy. "I guess we should be going. Are you ready?"

She smiled and nodded. "Let me just get my coat and say good night to Jake and Leah." She found them in the living room as Seth pulled her coat from the coat rack.

"Thanks so much, both of you," Leah said, taking Christy's hand. "You know I love my son, but it's nice to get away for a little while and know he's in good hands." She stifled a yawn.

Christy smiled at them. "Please don't hesitate to call me any time – with or without my partner in crime." She grinned at Seth. "He's an amazing little boy, and I love watching him. Seriously – any time."

Seth's truck was covered with frost. He started the engine and left Christy in the cab while he scraped ice from the windows. When he climbed in, she scooted over and wrapped her arms around him, shivering. "Wow, Seth, you're better than a space heater!" she said, trying to keep her teeth from chattering as she burrowed into his chest. "Mmmm, you smell better, too." She grinned up at him.

Seth chuckled. "Let's see if we can warm you up a little," he joked as he leaned down to kiss her. Sure enough, she melted immediately. She buckled herself into the middle seatbelt so she could stay close enough to absorb his warmth, and the ride home was over too soon. Before she could slide across the seat toward the door, Seth captured her with his arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly and her heart fluttered. She boldly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer just as the porch light was flipped on.

Christy sighed against his lips. "I guess Dad heard your truck pull into the driveway. I really had fun tonight, Seth."

Seth chuckled. "Maybe it's a good thing your dad caught us. I was enjoying that a little too much."

She looked up at him through her thick lashes, smiling. "Really?"

He laughed again. "Really." An arctic blast blew through the truck when he opened his door, and he helped her out the driver's side and walked her to the door. "Light or no light, I have every intention of kissing you good night," he warned, and he proceeded to do just that.


	41. Chapter 41

Mike Youngblood walked into the living room and found his daughter standing with her eyes closed and her coat on, leaning against the closed door. "Everything okay, Pumpkin?"

Christy ignored the nickname. She was in too good a mood to argue over such trivia. "Mmmmm…fine, Dad," she murmured without opening her eyes. She sighed and took her coat off, hanging it neatly in the hall closet.

"I suppose you've been out with that wolf boy again," Mike stated flatly. It wasn't a question, so Christy didn't feel the need to answer. "If he does anything out of line, you just let me know." Okay, so now he was getting an answer whether he had requested it or not.

Christy looked at her father. "And what? You'll shoot him…again?" Mike had the good grace to blush. "Look, Dad, I happen to like him. A lot. His name is Seth Clearwater, not wolf boy, and he's never been anything but kind and gentle to me. So will you please stop with the innuendoes and snide remarks?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Please, Daddy?"

Mike mumbled something about "human boyfriend" and "come to your senses," then stomped off to his bedroom. Christy could hear the sound of some kind of game on the TV – football, soccer, basketball – all the same to her.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Christy pulled on a pair of flannel pants and a tee shirt. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes, but her mind stubbornly refused to shut down. She tossed and turned, but all she could see behind her closed eyelids was Seth's handsome face. She'd waited so long, hoping that some day he'd notice her standing right there in front of him.

She finally allowed the memory of their first real date to play back in her mind. She'd known something was up when he came in that day for his coffee. He'd acted nervous, playing with the salt shaker as he waited for his regular order.

"Is there anything else?" she'd asked with a bright smile as she handed him the bag.

"Ummm, yeah, there's something I wanted to ask you, Christy," he mumbled. She leaned on the counter, mentally crossing her fingers. "There's a bonfire on the beach tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to go…with me."

"Sure, Seth, that sounds like fun," she'd said, trying hard to sound nonchalant. But inside she was pumping her virtual fist in the air. Finally!

They'd had a great time, toasting marshmallows, dancing, and hanging out with some of his friends. She assumed most of them were members of the pack, but they considered her an outsider and weren't ready to share their secrets. When she and Seth walked up to the campfire, Quil had shouted "Hey, Seth! Who's the paleface?"

Christy flipped her heavy black braids in front of her shoulders and held out her hand. "Christy Youngblood. And you are…?" They'd all cracked up as Quil realized her Quileute pedigree was equal to his own. He shook her hand solemnly and mumbled "Quil Ateara. Sorry, Christy. Looks like I might be needing glasses." She grinned and kissed his cheek. Instant friends.

Embry, Jared, and their dates were nice too. Seth had explained to her about Quil and Claire; otherwise, she would have thought them an odd pair. Claire was a delightful child, even though she was a tad spoiled. She allowed Christy to toast a marshmallow for her, but she insisted that Quil blow on it to cool it before she popped it in her mouth. Paul and Rachel were a little distant, and Sam seemed to be joined at the hip to Emily. She couldn't help being a little annoyed by that, having heard about his history with Leah.

It was a lovely time, and the hours flew by. They sat by the fire and traded stories. Seth had them all in stitches when he told about walking in on Jake and Leah when they thought the house was empty. Everyone laughed but Sam.

Christy remembered walking home with Seth. It was a crisp fall day, and the night was chilly. She'd worn a heavy sweatshirt, but most of the guys were in short sleeves. He'd held her hand briefly, and she could still remember the natural warmth of his hand in hers.

She finally dozed off, only to wake up to the sound of the front door slamming before dawn. Mike had forgotten to set his alarm, so not only did he start his day without breakfast, but he was fifteen minutes late for work.

"Morning, Mike," Charlie called across the station. Mike shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the coat tree.

"Hey, Charlie," he replied sourly. "Sorry I'm late." Charlie raised an eyebrow, and Mike grumbled, "I didn't sleep well. Christy's been seeing a lot of your stepson lately, and frankly I'm not too happy about it."

Charlie motioned Mike into his office. "Why on earth not?" he asked with real confusion.

"Come on, Charlie. You know he's…different. And she won't listen to me. Got any fatherly advice?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I doubt it's what you're hoping for," Charlie answered as he closed the door to his office and perched on the edge of his desk. "First of all, Christy is an adult and old enough to pick her own friends. I know that's not very comforting to you, but I think she's smart enough to know who's good for her and who's not."

"Secondly, I can't imagine what you have against Seth. I've seen him with Christy, and he treats her with nothing but kindness and respect. Is it his missing arm you have a problem with?" His eyes narrowed as he waited for an answer.

Mike squirmed under Charlie's gaze. "Well, that's part of it, of course. How can he lead a normal life with a handicap like that?"

Charlie stood. "Mike, I'd suggest you try getting to know him. He can do pretty much anything you and I can do, and you'd know that if you paid attention. You're entitled to your opinion, but if it involves Seth you can keep it out of my earshot in the future. He's a good man, and you could take a lesson from him about how to treat your daughter!"

Charlie made an obvious effort to lower his voice as he added, "There's a traffic light out at the corner by the school, and I'd like you to take a ride out there and keep the traffic flowing." He opened his office door in dismissal and returned to his desk, picking up the phone and punching buttons, ending their conversation.

Sue dropped her loaded laundry basket on the kitchen table and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous," Charlie smiled at the sound of her voice. "You sound a little harried."

Sue dropped into a kitchen chair and crossed her legs, twirling the phone cord around her fingers. "Nope. Just on my way outside to hang some laundry. This is a pleasant surprise."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "I just forgot something this morning before I left for work. I forgot to tell you how much I love you."

"Well, isn't that nice? I'm glad you called to clear up any doubts I might have had," Sue teased. "You may have forgotten to tell me, but I think you made it abundantly clear this morning." His body stirred in response to her deep chuckle, even over the phone. "Is everything okay there, Charlie?"

He grinned. "You know me too well, Mrs. Swan," he replied. "I just needed some perspective, and talking to you never fails to cheer me up," he murmured into the phone. "It seems my new deputy is a wee bit shifter-phobic, and my conversation with him left a bad taste. Apparently, he doesn't know that I know that he knows…oh, never mind. I love you."

"Well, I hope your day improves from here. I love you too, Charlie." Sue stood and replaced the phone on the wall. She picked up her laundry basket and continued out into the yard, a slight frown etched on her features.

Sue heard the screen door bang and turned to see Seth, with Emmy in his arm, taking a seat on the porch swing. She finished hanging the clothes and propped the line up with a pole. Walking up the steps, she smiled at her children. "Anybody hungry?" she asked, scooping Emeline up in her arms and kissing her noisily as Emmy squealed.

"I gave Em some cereal," Seth answered. "But I could eat something."

Sue grinned. "I'll bet you could. I'll whip up some bacon and eggs for you if you'll get Emmy dressed."

Seth stretched out his arm to take his sister back. "You've got yourself a deal," he said with a smile. "Come on, munchkin." Emmy clung to his neck as he moved his arm under her, securing her to his hip. "After breakfast, maybe we'll go see Leah for a while."

"Woof!" Emmy yelled.

Seth laughed. "Can you say 'Tommy?'" he asked.

Emmy shook her head and repeated "Woof."

Seth looked at Sue. "I think Tommy's gonna be stuck with that nickname. Let's hope he doesn't mind!" He pulled Emmy's high chair up to the table and gave her some dry Cheerios while he ate his breakfast. Sue sat with them while she toyed with a cup of coffee.

"You seem to be seeing quite a lot of Christy lately," she said to Seth. "I don't mean to be nosy, but it's good to see you having fun again. She seems like a really sweet girl, Seth."

"She is, Mom," Seth readily agreed. "She knows my history with Paris, but for some reason she just won't seem to give up on me," he laughed, shaking his head.

Sue smiled, a little uneasily. "You know how I always say you can't get peaches from a pear tree, right? I just can't figure her father. How do you get along with him?"

"I pretty much ignore him, Mom. I won't treat him with disrespect – I've been taught better than that," he said thoughtfully, "but I don't have much use for him. We got off to a rocky start," he added evasively.

Emmy's patience was wearing thin. She'd had enough Cheerios, and a promise is a promise. "Sef!" she demanded his attention. "Lee, Woof!"

Seth chuckled as he carefully placed his plate in the sink. "Okay, pipsqueak, let's go." She held her arms out to him, squirming with excitement. Sue kissed her dark curls, then surprised Seth by standing on her toes and kissing his cheek.

"You're a good man, Seth, and I'm proud to call you my son."

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "Thanks, Mom. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course there is," she answered softly. "Have fun, you two." And she turned her back to them, twisting on the hot water as she squeezed dish soap into the sink.

Seth hesitated at the door. "Mom…"

Sue made a shooing motion. "Go on. I've said too much already, honey. Give that baby a kiss for me." She refused to look at him and he sighed, knowing the subject was closed.


	42. Chapter 42

Leah stopped at the police station on her way home from the grocery store. Jake and Tommy were both napping, and Jake was scheduled to patrol later that night. "Hey, Charlie," she greeted her stepfather. "Is Mike in today?"

"Nope, he's on the night shift," Charlie replied. He turned to look at her, suspicion suddenly clouding his dark eyes. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing important," Leah added hastily. "Seth left something at their house the other day. Maybe I'll stop by and pick it up."

"Leah, I think it would be a good idea for you to stay away from Mike Youngblood," Charlie advised, frowning. "He's not a very friendly guy, and I know how easily you…take offense," he continued.

Leah smirked. "You calling me a bitch, Charlie?" she asked.

He grinned at her. "Heaven forbid! Your mother would murder me! Besides, I happen to like you just the way you are."

Leah laughed. "Flattery will get you nowhere. And what is it, exactly, that Mike might say to offend me?" She raised her eyebrows innocently.

"Well, it's no secret that he doesn't approve of Seth," Charlie answered, "and I can't imagine why. But seriously, Leah, give him a wide berth. He's bad news. Just between you and me, I'm having second thoughts about having given him a job. But I don't want to hurt Christy, so I'm biding my time. One of these days, though, he's going to push me too far."

The phone rang, and as Charlie reached across his desk to pick it up Leah waved and slipped out. He had a pretty good idea where she was headed, but there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it.

Mike was in the driveway, rinsing the soap off his truck, when Leah pulled up in front of the house. He dropped the hose, reaching inside the passenger side.

Leah looked pointedly toward his hand, guessing that it was gripping his service revolver. "You know that would only piss me off, Mike," she said softly, "and nobody wants that."

He slammed the truck door. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

Leah didn't mince words. She strode right up to him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, lifting his feet a good inch off the ground with one hand. "What I want," she growled, "is for you to stop bad-mouthing my brother and me. It's getting tiresome. Your daughter and my brother are dating, and they don't need anyone's permission – so get used to it."

She set him back down and rearranged his shirt, making a half-hearted attempt to smooth out the wrinkles she'd made. "Are we clear?" He glared at her without answering, and she got back in her car and drove away.

Seth arrived right on time to pick Christy up. He gritted his teeth and rang the doorbell, hoping it would be Christy who answered. It wasn't. He forced himself to nod to Mike, who bellowed up the stairs. "Christy! Your date's here!" He knew it irked her that he refused to use Seth's name.

Seth was instantly suspicious when Mike stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him. "I ran into an old friend of yours today, and she said to be sure and say hello. Name's Jane." Seth paled visibly. "Anderson, I think. Yeah, Jane Anderson." Before Seth could form a question, the door opened again.

Christy took in Seth's pallor and glared at her father. "What did you say to him?" she demanded.

Seth snaked his arm around her waist and guided her down the steps. "Don't worry about it, Christy. It's not his fault." He refused to discuss it further, but his mind was whirling. Who was Jane Anderson? Was it really Jane Volturi? Was she planning to harm Christy? Would she be safer with him or with Mike?

"I think that waitress is an alien, Seth. There are some strange lights flashing through her uniform," Christy murmured.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, Christy. I didn't catch that."

Christy shook her head. "That was a test, Seth. You haven't heard anything I've said tonight." Her smile was sympathetic as she reached across the table and took his warm hand in hers. "Won't you please tell me what's bothering you? You haven't touched your dinner. It's not something I've done, is it?"

Seth's eyes made one more circuit of the crowded restaurant, and he seemed reassured for the moment. He forced himself to look into Christy's eyes. "No, it's not you. And I'm really sorry. I've been having flashbacks." He looked down at the stump of his left arm. Well, it was partially true. Ever since Mike had uttered the name Jane, Seth couldn't get the hateful little vamp out of his mind. He had wracked his brain, but he couldn't come up with a Jane Anderson. And the connection between Mike and Christy simply couldn't be coincidence.

Christy signaled the waitress. "Would you mind wrapping our meals to take home? My friend isn't feeling well, but it's no reflection on the food." She smiled until the waitress turned away with their plates, then turned back to Seth as the smile faded. "My dad's on the night shift, so let's take our food back to my house. There won't be anyone around, and we need to talk."

Christy picked up the bag of food, and Seth wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder as they made their way to his truck. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard footsteps behind them. The steps suddenly quickened.

Seth shoved Christy toward his truck and whirled on the young girl with a blonde ponytail. She stifled a scream as he uttered a guttural snarl, his hand reaching for her throat. She was a complete stranger.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry," he moaned, his hand dropping to his side. Christy had regained her footing and hurried over to the frightened girl.

"Are you okay?" she asked the girl, bending down to retrieve the purse that had slipped from her grasp. Christy dusted it off and handed it to her. The girl shook her head, her eyes wide. "I'm really sorry," Christy apologized again. "It's post traumatic stress," she whispered, nodding toward Seth's missing arm. The girl pressed her purse to her chest and ran to her car, fumbling to get the key in the lock. When she got in the car she quickly locked the doors, fearfully glancing their way to make sure they weren't following her.

Christy turned to Seth, touching her wrist to his forehead. "It's impossible to tell if you have a fever or not, Seth," she grumbled. His skim was clammy, but his temperature didn't seem any hotter than usual. He stood obediently as she loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. When she held out her hand for his keys, he meekly turned them over to her.

Thankfully, the Youngblood house was dark and empty when Christy pulled into the driveway. Seth jumped out of the truck and shepherded her inside. He perched on the edge of the couch and Christy sat beside him, taking his hand in hers. "Now what's going on, Seth? I think it's time to share."

He was silent for a couple of minutes as he weighed how much he wanted to say. He finally sighed. "I thought I saw the vamp that bit my arm," he said softly, looking at the floor between his feet.

Christy lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "Seth, you've been looking over your shoulder all evening, even before you saw that girl. What made you think of her today?"

"Your dad told me he ran into an old friend of mine, and her name was Jane. I don't have any friends named Jane."

"Seth," Christy said softly, "do you remember the name of every person you've ever met? It could be someone totally innocent. In fact, it probably was. How would she find my father, of all people, if she wanted to scare you?"

Seth cupped her chin in his hand and looked intently into her eyes. "What if she intends to hurt you, Christy? She's pure evil, and I don't know how to protect you."

Christy tried to reason with him. "Look, Seth, it's probably someone you or Leah went to school with. I appreciate your concern, but you're overreacting. You have absolutely no reason to believe an evil vampire is tracking me or you." He shivered slightly. "Now, I want you to go home and get some rest. This will all look very different in the morning. Please?"

"Okay, Christy. You may be safer without me around anyway." He kissed her softly. "Lock the doors when I leave, and sleep with your phone next to you. Promise you'll call me if you see or hear anything odd."

Christy nodded. "I promise. Now get some sleep." She stood and kissed his forehead. "Call me when you get up in the morning, okay?"

Seth was somehow looking down at himself and Christy walking hand in hand through the sun dappled woods. Suddenly Jane dropped out of a tree and landed right in front of Christy. She snarled, grabbing Christy by the hair and sinking her gleaming fangs into Christy's tender white throat. There was a terrible ripping noise, and she growled while she gnawed on the soft flesh as Christy's blood dripped down the front of her pink shirt. Seth screamed and tried to run to her, but something was holding his legs and he couldn't move.

He woke with a start to see Charlie standing over him, his forehead creased with concern. Seth realized he was drenched in sweat and his legs were hopelessly tangled up in the sheets. The nightmare came rushing back.

"Sorry, Charlie," he whispered. "Bad dream."

Charlie sat on the edge of his bed. "I'd say so," he said gently. "You were screaming like the hounds of hell were snapping at your heels."

Seth picked up the edge of the sheet and wiped the moisture from his face and neck. "You go back to bed, Charlie. I'll turn the TV on low for a while. And thanks." Seth spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling, afraid that closing his eyes would invite the nightmare to return.

He stumbled down to the kitchen in the morning to find Leah having coffee with Sue. "You look like shit," Leah greeted him. Sue frowned at Leah, but she couldn't disagree.

Seth threw himself into a chair and looked at Leah. "Do you remember anyone named Jane Anderson in school, Leah?"

Leah shook her head slightly, then snapped her fingers. Wasn't that the name of that girl who had a crush on you? She was maybe a year behind you…"

Seth sighed. "No, her name was Janet. Mike Youngblood said he ran into an old friend of mine named Jane, and I just can't think of anyone I've ever known by that name."

Leah raised an eyebrow. "Seth, you can't go off the deep end every time someone says the name Jane," she said quietly. "Maybe it's just someone you've forgotten. You've met a lot of people in 20 years."

Seth nodded morosely. "I know, Leah, and you're right." He went to the cabinet and took out a box of cereal and a bowl. Sue pushed the milk across the table, and he ate quietly.

"Wouldn't you like some eggs, Seth? Or maybe pancakes?" she asked hopefully.

"No thanks, Mom, I'm good," he mumbled between bites. The phone rang and he dropped his spoon, splashing milk on the clean tablecloth. He jumped up and grabbed it before it could ring a second time.

"All quiet here, Seth. Did you get some sleep?" It was Christy's voice, full of concern.

Seth stretched the cord across the kitchen and walked into the pantry before answering so his mother and sister wouldn't hear his lie. "Yeah, I guess I did overreact at the restaurant. I'm fine, Christy, and I'm feeling better today. I'm really sorry about last night. I owe you a dinner." He tried to laugh, but the sound caught in his throat. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Sue and Leah exchanged a look but didn't comment as he put his half-empty bowl in the sink and walked into the living room, checking the lock on the front door before flopping onto the couch. He lay on his back, unblinking, until his eyes started to close of their own accord. He was exhausted, and if he could just get a few minutes…

Seth's scream brought Sue and Leah flying into the room. He sat bolt upright as they came in, his eyes wild. Sue reached him first and put her arms around him. "It's okay, Seth, it was just a dream," she murmured soothingly. Leah sat beside him, wishing she could help but feeling utterly useless.

His trembling slowed and, incredibly, a weak smile attempted to brighten his face. They both turned to see Emmy toddling into the room, concern etched onto her tiny features. She climbed up onto Sue's lap and wrapped her arms as far as she could reach around Seth, patting his back and pressing her cheek against his side. He hugged her back, kissing her soft curls.

Leah shook her head, trying to shake off the nagging possibility that Seth could be right. If he was, they could all be in big trouble.


	43. Chapter 43

It had been a long day, and Charlie was looking forward to having a late dinner with Sue and relaxing in front of the TV. "Dinner's in ten minutes, Charlie," Sue reported, smiling, as he walked into the kitchen and started to unbuckle his gun belt. Just then his two-way radio crackled to life.

"I hate to bother you, Charlie." It was Mike Youngblood's voice, barely audible over the sirens in the background. "There's a fire at the industrial park on the edge of the reservation, and it looks suspicious. They say the cleaning crew may have been inside, so I thought you'd want to know."

Charlie sighed as he re-buckled his belt. "I'll be there as soon as I can, Mike." He kissed Sue quickly. "You go ahead and eat, Sue. I have no idea when I'll be back. There's a fire at the industrial park, and it sounds like the fire department is already there."

Sue sighed. "Be careful, Charlie. I'll eat with Seth and I'll fix you a plate for when you get home." As Charlie walked out the door, Seth wandered in from the living room. He moved listlessly as he helped Sue set the table.

"Are you okay, honey?" Sue asked with real concern. He had dark circles under his eyes, and she knew he was still having nightmares.

He lowered his eyes, concentrating on his plate. "Maybe they're right, Mom. Maybe I am imagining things. I almost attacked a perfect stranger last night. But I just can't shake this feeling…" He shook his head and picked at his dinner, pushing his peas into a perfect circle surrounding his mashed potatoes.

Leah had been on edge all day. And now, here in the playground at Forks Elementary School, she detected the unmistakable scent of vampire. She wrinkled her nose, then froze as she saw the enormous shape approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, if it isn't Leah Clearwater Black!" Emmett's voice boomed across the playground as he and Rosalie approached from the direction of the parking lot, and she had to smile when she saw his wide grin. Well, that explained the godawful vampire smell. Rosalie's smile was more tentative, but her face lit up when she saw Emmy on the swing.

Leah nodded permission to Rosalie, and she walked over to the swing and gave Emmy a push. "Hello, Emeline, my name is Rosalie. I'm a friend of your sister's," she said softly. She was rewarded with a wave and a shy smile. Emmett smiled wistfully at them over his shoulder before turning back to Leah.

"Thanks, Leah. You know how crazy Rose is over babies. Speaking of which, I gather this is Tommy." He lowered his voice when he realized that Tommy was sound asleep in his carriage. "Aren't you taking quite a chance having him outside?" he asked.

Leah laughed. "That mosquito netting is tougher than it looks. He can't get out of the carriage," she chuckled. "My mom made it, because she knew I was going stir crazy staying in the house all the time."

They chatted for a few minutes, and when the Cullens left Leah went to the swing to retrieve Emmy. As she lifted her from the baby swing, she sensed rather than heard a rushing of air from the direction of the baby carriage. At the same time her sensitive nose picked up a different vampire scent. Her throat closed in terror, and it was a moment before she could react. She turned and saw the netting thrown carelessly on the ground, and she knew she would find the carriage empty.

Fighting nausea, she held Emmy close to her and screamed "Emmett! Rosalie!" They were back at her side in seconds, and a glance at the carriage was all they needed to understand. Leah was hyperventilating, trying not to frighten Emmy.

Rosalie smiled at Emeline. "Is it okay if I take you back to your Mommy?" she asked pleasantly, her voice even. Leah's smile was grotesque as she nodded her approval. Emmy held her arms out to Rosalie and frowned slightly as she was scooped up in the cold arms, shielded by a baby blanket from Tommy's carriage. Leah managed to croak, "'S okay, Em" as she gave her a peck on the cheek, then turned to Rosalie. "Have Mom call Charlie, Rose." Emmett was sniffing the air and gesturing toward the nearby woods.

"You should phase if you want to keep up," he whispered to Leah. She ran with him to the edge of the woods and leaped into the brush, landing on all fours as shredded clothing fluttered to the ground where she had stood a moment before.

Emmett stopped, and Leah whined impatiently. "Leah, this is obviously Jane's handiwork. I recognize her scent. The Volturi have been fascinated with wolves ever since they found out about the Quileute shape shifters. This could be a trap for you."

Leah snapped at him and growled, and he understood perfectly. "Don't even try to talk me out of coming with you! She has my son!"

He turned smoothly in one fluid motion. "Let's go then."

Rosalie traveled as fast as she dared with Emmy. She didn't want to frighten her, but she wanted to get help to Emmett and Leah as quickly as possible. She sped to the Cullen house and left Emmy with Esme while she called Sue. Sue answered on the first ring. Rosalie filled her in quickly. "Leah asked me to tell Charlie. Is he home?"

Sue sank into a kitchen chair and shook her head. "He had a call from Mike Youngblood, something about a fire. I can't reach him. And Jacob is on patrol."

Rosalie's mouth set in a thin line. "I'll see what I can do, Sue. My husband is out there too. I'll get some reinforcements, and we can track Emmett by his scent. I'm sorry I couldn't bring Emeline home, but you know I can't be caught on the reservation. She's safe here with Esme until you can get here."

"Thanks, Rosalie," she whispered as she grabbed her keys and hurried out to the car. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jane was furious. She had anticipated Leah's reaction, and she had remained in the area to encourage Leah to follow her. She knew she had the upper hand as long as the baby was in her grip. Emmett Cullen was another matter entirely. Jane had no desire to tangle with him, though he posed no serious threat by himself. The combination of the two of them, however, might prove to be problematic.

Jane easily outdistanced them, carrying the baby in a backpack. Leah was fast for a wolf, but she could tell Emmett had to hang back so she could keep up. "Faster, Leah. She's getting away!" he urged as he sped along, his feet barely touching the forest floor. Leah fell to her knees, motioning with her nose for Emmett to go ahead. She hesitated only a moment, panting, and sped off after Emmett, following his scent now.

Emmett ran on tirelessly, and he could tell he was gaining on Jane. His legs were much longer, and he was unencumbered. Besides, Jane's scent was growing stronger and he could now smell the small wolf. As the trees flashed by, he could tell they were thinning and he would soon be out of the forest.

"That's far enough," Jane barked, her red eyes flashing as she stood on the shore of a large lake. "This is none of your concern, Emmett Cullen. If you don't want the power of the Volturi coming down on you and your family, I'd suggest you turn around and go back where you came from." She held the baby wolf in her arms, one hand clamped tightly around his neck.

Emmett growled and spoke in a low, menacing tone. "We're way past that possibility, Jane. If you set him down and walk away, you have a chance of surviving this encounter. If you harm a hair on his head, you're done."

Jane glared at him in disbelief. "How dare you threaten me!" She didn't raise her voice, but her lips curved in a smile as she continued. "Have you forgotten who I am?" Emmett roared as his body crashed to the ground, twitching in agony as she aimed the full force of her awful power at him.

Just at that moment, a grey blur flew out of the woods. Leah clamped her steely jaws on Jane while she was distracted by Emmett, and the small wolf slipped from her hands and stood, confused, as his mother tore at Jane's leg.

With one well-placed kick, Jane sent Leah flying into the edge of the water. She quickly swam to the shore, shaking the water from her fur as she made a beeline for Jane. Jane leveled her gaze on Leah and she fell like a stone, howling in pain and frustration.

Emmett was beginning to stir and got to his feet as Jane turned her attention back to him. He bellowed as the fresh pain overtook him, and he fell, helpless, to his knees.

Carlisle's voice rang out from the woods. "Jane!"

Her smile never faltered and her gaze never wavered from Emmett as she spoke softly, "This is not your fight, Carlisle. Leave us."

Rosalie appeared beside Jane and clamped her hands around the smaller vampire's neck. With one flick of her arm, Jane hurled Rose back into a sturdy oak, slicing it neatly in two with an earsplitting crack. Carlisle took advantage of the distraction and flew toward Tommy at vampire speed.

That was when the ancient vampire, who had survived so many battles for hundreds of years, made a rookie mistake. She single-mindedly dived for the pup, and Leah leaped onto her back, closing her jaws on Jane's neck.

Jane immediately realized her tactical error; she had turned her back on the real threat in her rush to catch Tommy. She bellowed and stood, trying to shake Leah off. The wolf hung on, tearing at her exposed neck as her claws raked across Jane's shoulders and tried to capture her arms.

Carlisle dived toward the melee, his shoulder connecting with Jane's legs and knocking her off her feet. She landed on her face, and Leah hung on.

As Jane's screams echoed across the lake, Leah viciously ripped her head from her shoulders. Emmett rose shakily to his feet and reached in his pocket for matches. The flames burned high and fiercely and the stench was overpowering, but it was over quickly.

Emmett pulled his shirt off over his head and laid it at Leah's feet so she could phase back while he and Carlisle chased Tommy, who was headed straight for the water. Emmett scooped him up, grinning as he cradled the little wolf in his huge arms. Tommy tentatively licked Emmett's arm, then shook his head and wiped his mouth with his paws. He started to sneeze and cough, and Emmett quickly held him out to Leah.

"Apparently, you don't taste very good," Carlisle observed drily.

Leah, covered from neck to knees by Emmett's oversized shirt, held out her arms for the baby. As soon as Tommy was in his mother's arms, he phased and snuggled under her chin, whimpering softly. She whispered soothingly to him as she rocked back and forth. She turned to the Cullens, her eyes bright with tears. "I don't know how to thank you," she choked.

Emmett smiled. "No thanks needed. I think we can agree the world is a better place without that little beast. Just remember, when the rest of them come looking for Jane, I want you on my side."

"I won't forget this," Leah whispered. "I need to get home now," she continued, "and talk to my brother. I think I owe him an apology."


	44. Chapter 44

"What in the world have you been doing?" Seth had never seen Leah looking so disheveled. She was clutching her baby, sleeping peacefully now that he was in his mother's arms. Her hair was matted, her feet filthy, and where on earth did she get that enormous shirt she was wearing like a dress?

"She's gone, Seth. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, but I watched her burn. She'll never hurt you again."

Seth stopped in his tracks. "Jane?" he whispered. When she nodded, he sank down on the couch, his rubbery legs momentarily failing him. Leah sat next to him and related the whole story. Seth listened in silence until she was finished.

"Thank you, Leah. You're my hero," he breathed. He looked over Leah's shoulder at Sue, who stood listening with tears in her eyes. She walked into the room and placed her hands on Leah's shoulders, squeezing gently, her eyes never leaving Seth's.

"But she was MY SISTER!"

Felix sighed…again. "I know that, Alec, and I'm sorry. But Aro's right. It won't avenge her death if we go charging in without a plan and get wiped out by that pack of wolves!"

Alec stopped pacing so suddenly Felix almost ran into him. He dropped to the ground, his head in his hands. "Thirteen hundred years! And that filthy mongrel just ENDED her! I'll take her brother apart with my bare hands and make her watch! See how she likes it!"

Felix put his hand on Alec's shoulder, none too gently. "You have to get a grip, Alec, and right now. Aro wants us back in Italy today. Now let's go. You'll get your revenge, but you have to take your time and plan it with the others." He added, under his breath, "Jane should have known better than to go alone."

Alec's head whipped up. "Don't go there, Felix. Just don't," he growled through clenched teeth.

Felix shook his head, a slight smile on his lips that failed to reach his eyes. As if he'd take orders from a 12-year-old kid! Still, the twins were favorites of Aro's so he had to tread carefully. A pissed-off Aro was not a pretty sight, and he was in a murderous rage. Good thing he'd have time to cool off a little while they flew home.

His own fury was directed at the Cullens. How dare they team up with those filthy beasts against the Volturi! It would all be sorted out when he and Alec got back to Volterra. One thing he knew for sure. The Cullens would pay dearly for this betrayal.

Meanwhile, Carlisle had requested permission to address the pack. The physical boundaries, however, presented too great a problem. As a compromise, Sam had agreed to meet with Carlisle and pass on his concerns. It was a cloudy, overcast day when the two leaders sat down at the glass-topped table on the Cullens' deck. Esme silently placed a bottle of water at Sam's elbow and then glided back into the kitchen.

"I know Leah and Emmett did what they had to do, but just exactly what kind of trouble have we brought down on ourselves?" Sam wanted to know.

Carlisle tried to explain the hierarchy of the Volturi. "They're very old, very strong," he told Sam. "As nearly as we can guess, Jane was well over a thousand years old."

Sam rose from his chair, unable to sit still, and paced the length of the deck as Carlisle continued. "She was one of their most lethal weapons. They've got to be beyond furious – with Emmett as well as Leah. We have to be prepared, Sam. They won't take this lying down."

Sam shook his head. "Any idea what form their retaliation is likely to take?"

Carlisle pursed his lips. "Unfortunately, I know how they think. I'd expect them to target the loved ones of Leah and Emmett – her brother, possibly, and his wife or extended family. Humans would be the easiest targets, like Sue or Charlie or their little girl."

Sam stopped pacing, allowing the implications to sink in. "How can we protect ourselves against them?"

It took Carlisle a minute to answer. Finally, he spoke quietly. "We have some defenses against them in Alice and Edward. We should be able to keep track of their physical location, but I'd suggest you double your patrols. Your pack should be able to sniff out any suspicious presence, just in case they send out decoys or human scouts." He continued, his deceptively young face creased with concern, "It won't be today or tomorrow, Sam. They're very patient. But they won't let Jane's death go unpunished if they can help it."

Sam nodded slowly. "It never occurred to me that they might use human spies. That would make it a lot trickier for us."

Carlisle agreed. "Just don't ever relax your guard. They could have someone already in place in Forks, or even on the reservation. Try to concentrate on any weak links. They're not stupid, and I can't stress enough how dangerous they are. They'll use anyone or anything to accomplish their goal. And we'll have to assume for now that goal is to punish Leah and Emmett."

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "You know Leah and I have had our…issues, Carlisle. But she's a member of my pack, and that makes her family."

Carlisle nodded. "I suspect that Leah and Emmett are relatively safe," he cautioned. In the Volturi mind, killing them wouldn't be punishment enough. They'd be more interested in inflicting the greatest pain, and that means torturing and killing their families."

Sam sighed loudly. "I'm really not looking forward to sharing this with the pack, but they need to know what kind of threat we're facing. And I've gotta tell you. In Leah's place, I'd have done the same thing she did."

"So would I, Sam. Even knowing what I know now, I can't find any fault with their actions. I'll keep in touch with you and share any information I can get. Will you do the same?"

Sam nodded. "Do you think there's any chance at all that they'll let this go?"

Carlisle shook his head solemnly. "None."

The pack meeting went comparatively well. There were few complaints when Sam announced that patrols would be doubled, but Seth waited for the murmurs to die down before he stood and faced the group.

"What steps can we take to protect the humans?" he asked. "Besides Leah's and my family, I'm concerned about Christy too." He sat down as Sam and the others considered his question.

Jacob spoke first. "The Volturi have no way of knowing about you and Christy," he offered tentatively. "Maybe the best way to protect her would be for you to stay away from her for a while."

Seth objected vehemently. "That's not fair, Jake. Can we ask Leah to stay away from you and Tommy? Besides, we have to assume they know everything about us. Carlisle hinted that they could have spies anywhere, even on the reservation."

The murmuring started again, more loudly this time, until Sam spoke. His Alpha authority hushed the room immediately. "Unfortunately, Seth is right. We have to protect the humans as best we can. Sue and Charlie have a pack member living in their house, but Christy and her father are especially vulnerable. And when Seth is on patrol, the Swans are unprotected as well. We have to remember, though, that no vampire will cross our perimeter without our patrols knowing about it."

The meeting broke up and the pack dispersed. Leah looped her arm around Jacob's waist as they walked back to their house, where Sue was babysitting. She looked up at him and slowed. "Do we have to tell Mom any of this?"

Jacob turned and faced her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her close. She rested her face against his chest, absorbing his warmth and his strength. "I think we owe that to both of them. I hate to worry her, but she and Charlie need to be on their guard. And it's not fair to keep this from them, especially when Emmy could be in danger."

Leah sighed. "I guess you're right. What have I done, Jake?"

He stroked her hair gently. "You did what you had to do, Leah. I hope any one of us would have done the same. From what I understand, the Volturi have always been a threat. We'd have had to deal with them sooner or later." He smiled at her. "And right now we have to deal with Sue. The Volturi'd better not underestimate her!"

Two weeks later, Leah called over her shoulder as Jacob practically dragged her down the driveway, "You have our cell numbers, right?"

Seth laughed and waved. "Don't worry, Leah! We've got it!" He wrapped his arm around Christy's shoulder and turned to go back in the house, chuckling softly. "You'd think we'd never babysat before!"

Christy smiled up at him. She'd been looking forward to this weekend all week, and Leah and Jake had finally left on their trip. "Alone at last," she breathed. Her heart did that familiar little somersault as he bent down to kiss her, and time stood still until they heard a tiny voice calling.

"Mama?"

Seth sighed and released her with a smile. "Duty calls." He opened the bedroom door carefully, but Tommy was his usual baby self. Seth deftly changed his diaper, and Christy marveled as she watched. She picked the baby up and carried him to the living room, talking softly to him. He looked up into her face and smiled, happily jabbering in a language only he could understand.

She put him in his playpen and went into the kitchen to see what she could find for lunch. "How's grilled cheese and soup sound?" she called over her shoulder.

Seth stepped into the kitchen. "Sounds great," he grinned at her. "You cooking?"

Christy smiled back as she removed some bread from the wrapper. "Sure. I kind of enjoy playing house with you."

Seth chuckled. "Just don't get carried away. Remember, I get the king sized bed because I'm the man of the house," he teased.

"You get the bed because you have to sleep in the room with the baby," Christy reminded him, tossing a dish towel at him. "And I'll be fine on the couch." She sighed theatrically, and he laughed.

As Seth walked back into the living room, something hard hit his forehead and ricocheted, shattering a windowpane and landing in the front yard. Tommy had been playing with a toy phone and apparently whipped it out of his playpen with an amazing amount of force. The curtains were billowing into the room and the floor was covered with broken glass. "Great. They're gonna need bars on the windows," Seth muttered as Christy came rushing in. He chuckled and looked at Tommy. "Good arm, kid!"

"I'll take him in the kitchen and close the door while you fix the window," Christy offered. He shook his head as he started for the basement to find what he needed to repair the window, and Christy smiled as she picked up the baby.

"You're becoming a one-man wrecking crew, young Mr. Black!" she told him, planting a kiss on the top of his head. Apparently, that was the funniest thing he'd heard all day, and he chuckled aloud.

The rest of the day passed quietly with no further destruction. Tommy took a long nap, no doubt dreaming up more ways to wreak havoc, while Seth and Christy watched a movie. They cooked dinner and cleaned up, and Christy gave Tommy his bath and dressed him in his pajamas. By 8:00 he was snuggled into his crib.

When Christy came back in the living room, Seth patted the couch next to him. "Snuggle time for us now," he suggested with a grin. With a sigh, Christy sank down on the couch and burrowed into his side.

"It's so nice having you back," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's nice to be back," he agreed. "I sleep like a baby these days." He bent to kiss her slowly, lazily.

Christy looked up into his face. "Are you sure we're doing the favor here?" she asked, her eyes sparkling, "because I'm enjoying this way too much."

"Mmmm" was Seth's only reply as he returned his attention to her warm, soft lips. Too soon, he looked at his watch and sighed. "The little monster gets up early, so I guess we should call it a night," he whispered.

"You go ahead, Seth. I'll take a quick shower." She pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and rummaged in her bag for pajamas. Twenty minutes later she returned, smiling at the comforting sound of Seth's soft snoring from the bedroom.

Christy noted that Seth had made up the couch with a sheet and blanket for her, as well as a fluffy pillow. She punched the pillow down and settled in, smiling as she drifted off. She woke with a start to the sound of a key in the front door, and it swung open. Sue hesitated, but Emmy had no such restraint. She ran toward the bedroom, tossing off her coat, and barreled in squealing "Sef! My Sef!"

He caught her and scooped her up in his arm, kissing her cheek as he closed the door carefully behind him. "It's only been about 12 hours since you saw me, peanut!" She kissed his cheek, then rubbed it with obvious disapproval when she found it scratchy. He laughed. "No, I haven't shaved yet. Wanna watch me?" She giggled and nodded, and he headed off to the bathroom.

"Where's that grandson of mine?" Sue asked. Christy led the way into the bedroom and lifted Tommy from the crib. "Here he is, Grandma. He just finished his bottle." She handed the baby to Sue, then went into the kitchen to make coffee as Sue settled into the rocking chair to enjoy a few minutes of baby time. She knew as soon as he caught sight of Emmy it would come to a grinding halt.

Sure enough, Seth, now clean shaven, ducked into the living room with Emmy on his shoulders. They both had traces of shaving cream on their faces. She caught sight of Tommy on Sue's lap. "Woof!" she yelled happily, and he instantly turned to her voice, phasing effortlessly into his young wolf body. He launched himself from Sue's lap and promptly bowled Emmy over as he joyfully licked her face clean.

Christy stood in the doorway smiling. "Coffee's ready, Mrs. Swan," she announced.

Sue laughed, looking around. "Are you talking to me? Please call me Sue, Christy. Everyone does."

Seth put his arm around his mother's shoulder. "Let's go have a cup. I think Leah left some blueberry muffins to go with it…Sue."


	45. Chapter 45

Sue cleared the breakfast table and ran water in Emmy's cereal bowl, leaving it in the sink. She just couldn't make the child wait any longer. "Are you ready to see your new room, Em?"

Emmy's face lit up and she turned and ran toward the stairs. Charlie intercepted her and scooped her up in his arms. "Slow down there, miss!" Sue caught up with them at the bottom of the stairway.

"We're going to see Emmy's new room, Daddy. Are you coming too?" Sue asked, grinning at Charlie.

"Wouldn't miss it," he assured them.

They passed Seth's open bedroom door, and the door across the hall was closed. Charlie looked at Sue as Emmy wriggled in his arms. "Is this the one?" He hesitated, pretending to be confused.

Sue laughed. "Don't torture her, Charlie." She threw the door open. There, under the window, was a twin bed – a big girl bed! Emmy scrambled out of Charlie's arms and threw herself on the colorful quilt. Her beloved stuffed wolf rested on the afghan that Sue had crocheted for her and folded neatly at the foot of the bed. Leah's wolf posters had been framed and re-hung on the freshly painted soft pink walls.

Charlie draped his arm around Sue's waist. "It looks great, Sue." He chuckled. "She was so excited about getting Leah's old room! I just hope she doesn't drive Seth crazy."

Sue shook her head. "They get along so well, I don't think it will be a problem. She was making me so nervous climbing out of that crib. The twin bed with guard rails seems like the perfect solution."

Right on cue, Seth appeared in the doorway. "What's everybody doing in Leah's room?" he asked with a grin.

"Emmy room!" she argued indignantly. Seth laughed and sat down on the bed, reaching over to tickle his little sister. She squealed with delight and then climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile, near the reservation's border with Forks, Mike pulled back the curtain and glared out the window. "It's still there, Christy. I'm getting tired of this."

Christy sighed. "I've told you a hundred times, Dad. The patrols are for our benefit. And that's Sam," she added, looking out the window. "You could at least call him by his name. He's risking his life to keep us safe."

"Well I have to get out of here for a while. Let them watch you," he snapped. He stalked out the front door and slammed it behind him.

"Be careful, Daddy," Christy breathed. "Love you." But of course he was already out of earshot.

As Mike's truck disappeared around the bend, Christy's phone rang. She smiled when she saw Seth's name on the Caller ID and answered with a breathy "Hey."

"Did you remember we're watching Emmy this weekend?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you kidding? I thought it would never get here!" she laughed. "I'm all packed. Just have to leave a note for my dad, and I'll be right over."

Christy hung up the phone and scribbled a note. "Dad, going to Seth's. We're babysitting Emmy. See you late tomorrow. C." She called to Sam as she carefully locked the door.

"I'm going to Seth's, Sam. I don't know when my dad will be back, but it'll be at least a couple of hours." She smiled. "Why don't you take a break…or a nap!" He gave a short bark of acknowledgment as she hopped into her car and backed out of the driveway, heading toward Seth's house.

Seth met her at the door. "Just in time," he greeted her, smiling. He bent down to kiss her lightly, adding "We're just about to watch Finding Nemo, and I knew you wouldn't want to miss that!"

Christy laughed. "Would anyone like some popcorn?" As Emmy nodded her head vigorously, Christy started for the kitchen. "You don't have to wait for me. I've seen it before." Emmy climbed onto Seth's lap and they settled in to watch the movie.

When Christy returned with the popcorn, she sat on Seth's right side and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Emmy immediately wedged herself between them, and Seth frowned. "It's okay, Seth, I know how possessive she is of you. But I'm not jealous," Christy insisted, making room for Emmy and kissing the top of her head.

"That's not the point," Seth explained, gently lifting Emmy back onto his lap. "We've talked about this, Em. You are my sister. Christy is my girlfriend. There's enough of me to go around," he chuckled. They all dug into the popcorn and continued watching the movie.

Christy bathed Emmy and dressed her in a bright pink blanket sleeper, and Seth sat on the edge of her bed and read her a story. They both kissed her good night, and she was asleep in her brand-new room by the time they tiptoed out.

Christy was an early riser, and as the sun came up she opened her eyes and stretched. She chose to sleep on the couch even though Sue had offered their bedroom. She folded her bedding, then walked quietly up the stairs and smiled as she peeked into Seth's room. He was sleeping peacefully, his dark hair tousled, and he looked much younger than his twenty years.

He opened one eye and smiled, then scooted back and patted the bed next to him. Christy climbed in beside him, brushing his hair back from his forehead and kissing him softly as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed her and murmured "My favorite way to wake up."

Christy laughed softly. "Could I interest you in some breakfast?" she purred. "I make a mean pancake."

"Not just yet," he whispered. "This is nice."

Christy nodded. "And so warm," she added. She snuggled up against his chest and sighed contentedly, then yelped as she was hit in the back by a hurtling toddler.

"No!" Emmy wailed. "My Sef!"

"OOF!" Emmy climbed over Christy and landed on Seth's midsection. "Hey, pipsqueak! Watch those elbows!" Seth submitted to Emmy's kisses, then spoke as she burrowed under the covers. "We need to talk, Emmy," he said sternly. "You're being rude to Christy, and it's not nice." Emmy's eyes filled with tears that threatened to brim over as she peeked out from under the covers.

Christy sat up and gave Seth a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll let you two talk, and I'll go start breakfast." She pulled on her robe and fastened the belt, padding barefoot down the stairs and leaving them alone in Seth's room.

Seth gently pulled Emmy out from under the covers and put his arm around her. It was an effort to maintain his stern composure when he really wanted to comfort her, but he knew he had to be firm. "You're a little young for terrible twos, Em. I need you to know that Christy is my girlfriend and you have to treat her with respect. Do you know what that means?"

Christy shook her head, and a tear spilled down her cheek. Seth wiped it away with his thumb. "It means you have to be nice to her, Emmy. You like it when people are nice to you, right?"

She nodded solemnly, her dark curls bouncing. "Well, that's how everyone feels. So you should always treat other people the way you'd like them to treat you." He kissed her then, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "Sorry," she whimpered.

"Don't tell me, Emmy. You need to tell Christy."

Christy was just setting out a platter of bacon and a huge stack of pancakes when Seth and Emmy walked in hand in hand. He looked at her pointedly, and she mumbled "Sorry, Kissy."

Christy wiped her hands on the dish towel and picked Emmy up, hugging her tightly. "I know it's hard to share your brother, Emmy, but I like him too. Even if his feet stink!" Emmy looked surprised, then giggled and held her nose.

"Hey!" Seth looked properly insulted, and Emmy reached for him, almost falling out of Christy's arms. She sighed as she handed Emmy off to Seth and finished setting the table. The adults chatted through breakfast, but Emmy continued to ignore Christy.

There was a sharp rap at the door as Christy started to clear the table, and Seth looked out the window before opening it. "It's Sam," he commented. "I wonder what's up." He opened the door and stepped back, motioning for Sam to come in.

Emmy buried her face in Christy's shoulder, suddenly shy. She was the unofficial mascot of the pack, but she didn't know Sam as well as some of the other, younger members.

"Sorry to intrude, Seth, but I need to ask Christy something. He turned to her. "Should I be alarmed that your father never came back yesterday?" he asked without preamble.

The color faded from Christy's face. "Uh, I'm not sure. He never said where he was going, but he should be at work today."

Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry, Christy. I came by the police station on my way here, and Mike never showed up today. The dispatcher had to get coverage from Port Angeles since Charlie's out of town. I asked him to keep a lookout for your dad's truck."

"Jared's still keeping an eye on your house," Sam said kindly. "If there's anything I can do, just let me know. You know where to find me." He shot Seth a meaningful glance as he stepped toward the door.

"I'll see you out, Sam," Seth offered. He stepped out onto the porch with Sam and closed the door. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"I'm going to call Carlisle, Seth. I don't like this at all. Mike is on the short list of people who are in imminent danger from the Volturi. I'll just feel better if I can get some assurance from him that they're all safely tucked away in Italy."

They both looked toward the driveway, where a Port Angeles police car had just turned in off the road. A tall, slender black officer in a meticulous blue uniform stepped out, hitching up his gun belt as he approached the two men. "One of you Sam Uley?" he asked.

Sam stepped forward and extended his hand. The officer shook his hand and looked toward Seth, so Sam introduced him as well. "Is either one of you related to Mr. Youngblood?" the policeman asked.

Seth explained his relationship to Mike's daughter. "Why?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to let you know that he turned up a few minutes ago. He was an hour late for work, but he's fine." He added, sotto voce, "I wish all our manhunts turned out this way."


	46. Chapter 46

"I'm truly sorry, Sam. I can't explain it, but I had absolutely no idea any of them had left Italy." This time it was Carlisle who was pacing as Sam perched uncomfortably on the edge of a deck chair. The fragile chairs were clearly not designed to contain his large, muscular frame, and he briefly pictured Emmett easing his bulk into one of the delicate seats. Actually, they were mostly for show, since vampires really had no need to sit. "Even Alice and Edward were completely in the dark," Carlisle continued, interrupting Sam's reverie.

"Well, this changes things," Sam growled. "We need a new strategy, since we obviously can't trust your family's psychic abilities as our early warning system. They're up to something, Carlisle. Rosalie is absolutely sure she saw Alec and Felix?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. She says they couldn't have been more than 20 yards from the house. And we have no idea whatsoever what they're up to. They won't return our calls."

"If you don't mind my saying so, Carlisle, I think your family is more vulnerable right now than the pack. Nobody's getting past our patrols on the perimeter of the reservation without our knowledge. We can smell a vampire a mile away," he maintained, then hastily added, "no offense."

"Well," Carlisle replied evenly, "if they've found a way to shield their thoughts from us we could be in big trouble. They know now that Bella is still human, and I'm sure they feel that we've been warned. That, and retaliation for Jane's death, makes it appear that it might be time to move on…again."

"That's your decision, of course," Sam muttered, "but I doubt that you can outrun them or hide from them. If it comes to a showdown, and that seems inevitable, you're going to need our help. We all need to prepare, and cooperation between our species will be…difficult," Sam finished lamely. They were both acutely aware of the innate animosity between the vampires and the pack.

Training was to take place in a meadow not far from the Cullens' house. Jasper and Sam were recognized as de facto commanders of the vampires and wolves, respectively, and they had their work cut out for them. The trouble started when Paul and Emmett found themselves paired up for combat exercises.

Paul's wolf bristled, the fur on his neck standing straight up as he bared his razor sharp teeth and growled deep in his throat. Emmett flexed his formidable muscles and rumbled a growl of his own, equally menacing. The ground shook as they rushed at each other, too swiftly for the human eye to capture, and collided with a deafening crash. Sam and Jasper raced toward them, fearlessly wading into the snapping, snarling fray.

As the dust settled, the giant black wolf lay panting in a pool of blood. The blood, for the most part, wasn't his. The dark silver wolf, only slightly smaller than Sam's coal black animal, was sliced open from shoulder to flank. The grievous wound was already beginning to close itself as Sam stirred and shook out his dusky fur.

Emmett was missing his right arm, which had been cleanly sliced from his shoulder by Paul's razor-sharp teeth. Jasper stomped into the brush and retrieved it, tossing it carelessly to Emmett, who caught it neatly as he sat where he had landed, amid the shattered remains of a boulder. Hands on hips, Jasper turned and glowered at them.

"Is there something about the word 'cooperation' that you two don't understand?" he thundered. Paul and Emmett had the good grace to look abashed, as Sam growled in obvious agreement. Jasper threw up his hands and strode off, quickly disappearing into the thick underbrush.

Now it was Carlisle's turn. His soft voice belied his exasperation with the pair. "If we hope to have a chance of surviving this battle, it will be absolutely necessary for ALL of us to cooperate."

Sam glared at Paul, his black eyes penetrating. _"We're going to need all the help we can get, Paul, but one more move like that and you're out of the picture. I won't have the pack defeated by one of our own." _

"_Got it, Sam. I'll rein in the temper – I promise. And sorry."_

Sam phased back to human form, his dark eyes still blazing. He was an imposing figure, standing straight as a renaissance sculpture and seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was stark naked. Esme politely turned her head, but Alice met his steady gaze as Rosalie allowed her glance to slowly sweep over his sculpted bronzed physique with just the hint of a smile.

The sun was sinking low on the horizon, and Sam barked a sharp command. Beyond furious, he snapped "Enough! Same time tomorrow!" With that, he leaped toward the shadowy forest, landing on four enormous paws.

The group dispersed, wolves and vampires speeding off in opposite directions. Jacob sprinted to catch up with Leah. "_I'm not sure I want you involved in this, Leah_," he began.

She slowed and turned her head, looking into his eyes. "_Not your call, Jake. I'm a bona fide member of the pack, remember?_" He stopped then, resting his russet head on her silvery fur and whining softly.

"_I know, Jake. But it's not in my nature to stand by and watch the pack defend our land. You always knew it was part of the deal. _"

He rubbed his muzzle gently against her face before turning back to the trail and breaking into a trot. She kept up easily as he sighed. _"I knew better, but I had to try."_

Training settled into a daily routine after that. The two factions tried their best to blend into a single well-oiled machine, and for the most part they succeeded. Both Sam and Jasper kept a sharp lookout for trouble as they put the group through their paces, day after grueling day. The vampires trained with and without weapons while the wolves relied on their teeth and claws. The only casualties at this point were accidental – a missing finger, a gash, an occasional cracked rib. Nothing to worry about, since healing was almost instantaneous.

Twice as many patrols were maintained now. One pair circled the perimeter of the reservation, while another kept watch on the Cullen house. The vampires within also kept a constant vigil, needing neither human food nor sleep to sustain them. They were all on edge, still having no idea what was going on in faraway Volterra.

Sam and Carlisle met at least weekly. Both knew better than to relax their guard. Carlisle emphasized that these vampires were over a thousand years old, and they were known to have infinite patience. The stress was wearing heavily on the wolves.

Sam and Jacob were on patrol in LaPush as the sun peeked over the horizon and an ululating howl broke the silence. They both instantly recognized Embry's voice. Twin howls echoed eerily as the two large, powerful wolves turned in perfect unison and hurried toward the sound while alerting the others.

One by one, the rest of the pack joined the chase, leaping from doors and windows and phasing on the run. Leah sprang from her bed, meeting Jacob in the hallway as he hurried out of Tommy's room with the baby cradled in his arm. Leah reached for Tommy, kissing Jake quickly, fiercely. "Be safe," she murmured as she drew the warm baby close and watched her husband run out the back door.

Christy's eyes flew open. "Please, Seth, don't go" she begged in a whisper. She had a strong feeling of foreboding about this early-morning summons. He kissed her softly before leaping to his feet, striding naked toward the front door of her small apartment as he called over his shoulder. "The pack needs all of us, Christy. I'll be careful. I promise." He opened the door, carefully looking both ways before leaping down the steps into his wolf form and across the lawn into the nearby woods. He had perfected his three-legged stride so that the handicap was barely noticeable.

She nodded numbly, pulling on a robe and tightening the sash as she stepped, barefoot, into the small kitchen and measured coffee and water into the percolator. As the smell of fresh coffee permeated the apartment, it failed to provide the usual comfort and warmth.

Christy looked around the cozy apartment. The adjustment had been easy, once she decided she couldn't continue living with her father. Her trust in him had eroded to this point over a period of months, and she was content to be on her own.

Last night was only the second time Seth had stayed over. They were trying to take it slowly, and she smiled in spite of her concern. He was so kind, so gentle, and she wondered at what point she had fallen deeply, irrevocably in love with him. As she sat by the window, ignoring her rapidly cooling coffee, she sent up a brief, fervent prayer for protection of the brave Quileute shifters.


	47. Chapter 47

Leah was just closing the bedroom door when she heard the kitchen door open again. "It's Mom, Leah," Sue called out. "Emmy and I came to see if you need us."

Leah hurried out to the kitchen. "Thanks, Mom. I need to be there, whatever's happening."

Sue kissed her older daughter's forehead. "I know. Godspeed, Leah." Leah bent to hug her little sister and sped out the back door. She flew down the steps, phasing as she leaped, disappearing into the woods before her shredded clothing had fluttered to the ground.

Sue picked Emmy up and kissed her dark curls. "Let's see what Tommy's doing in there." She conjured up a half-hearted smile, but her mind was on her older children and the rest of the pack.

Sam was the first to arrive, and his howl of pain and rage brought the others running, their ears and noses alert for any hint of danger. The young wolf had obviously put up a fight before being bitten. Sam hoped that the broken neck had rendered Embry unconscious before the final humiliation of those awful fangs tearing into his throat.

Another wolf had fallen just a few feet from Embry. Jared's crushed and broken body had been tossed carelessly aside, his legs bent at an impossible angle from his body. As Sam tenderly brushed his hair back from his face, he detected a slight sound, a muffled groan. A quick examination revealed that all the damage to his body was internal, with no sign of bite marks. On closer inspection, Sam could see that he was barely breathing, his pulse faint but steady.

One by one, the other wolves arrived, their sensitive noses stinging with vampire scent. The individual Cullens had familiar smells, a result of their constant patrols, but an acrid, overpowering stench permeated the air. Wolf lips drew back, baring deadly glistening teeth, as the pack quickly surrounded the house.

A door opened directly behind Sam. He whirled to find Carlisle by his side. "Emmett and Edward left when the commotion started," he breathed softly. "They disappeared into the woods. It's the Volturi, Sam. Somehow they've shielded their thoughts, and they took us by surprise." He looked sadly at the fallen bodies.

"Jared's still alive," Sam snapped. "Take care of him. Please." As Carlisle lifted him and started toward the house, an unearthly scream rang from the nearby forest.

As the wolves descended on the clearing, they found Emmett standing over a pile of ash, all that was left of Felix. Across the clearing, Aro stood frozen, his ancient gnarled fingers tightening their grip on Edward's throat as the wolves hesitated, their huge paws kneading the underbrush.

"Enough!" Aro thundered. In one swift motion, he plucked Edward's head from his shoulders and pointed a bony finger at the headless body, igniting a spark that quickly consumed both it and the head he tossed carelessly on the pyre. "No more. An eye for an eye."

"_NOOOOOO_" Seth sprang toward Aro, his teeth bared and claws unsheathed. His breath was expelled with a "whhmph" as Leah tackled him in midair, knocking him to the ground. His body continued to thrash as she pinned him to the ground.

"_Seth. It's over. I'm sorry_," Leah said softly. She knew he was no match for the ancient vampire, especially with only three paws.

The other wolves moved closer, avoiding the smoldering remains and growling deep in their chests as they circled the remaining group of Volturi. Emmett stood rooted, his face contorted with rage, as Carlisle stepped out into the clearing. His shoulders slumped as he directed his gaze to the largest black wolf. "Call them off, Sam. No more killing."

Sam telepathically addressed the pack_. "I agree with Carlisle. We need to stop this before anyone else dies. Phase back, but be on your guard."_

One by one, the remaining wolves phased and dressed in whatever clothing they had thought to tie to their ankles. Sam asked for volunteers to carry Jared. Carlisle had straightened his legs and splinted them quickly, and he fashioned a litter to avoid jostling him as much as possible. Seth and Jacob lifted him gingerly and started back toward the reservation.

Sam knelt before Embry's body and gently lifted him into his arms. This was a job he couldn't delegate. His jaw was set, eyes straight ahead, but a stray tear, born of pain and frustration, coursed down his cheek as he stepped onto the well worn path with his grievous burden.

Sue's face was ashen as she held the door open. Thankfully, Seth was the first one through. Sue directed them to the couch and quickly folded Seth into a tight embrace before kneeling beside Jared's still figure. She knew he had to be immobilized for only a matter of hours before the bones would begin to knit together.

Jared began to stir. His moans quickly escalated into an agonized scream as consciousness returned and Embry's name tore from his throat.

Sue pulled Sam aside. "What can I do for him, Sam? I don't think an aspirin is going to help," she hissed as she pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "I'm a nurse, Sam, not a doctor. And this boy needs a hospital."

Sam shook his head sadly. "Just do your best, Sue. We don't have any other options right now. You know as well as I do that if we took him to the hospital he'd end up in a zoo." Sue knew he was right, as did every member of the pack, but that didn't ease her frustration.

They would have to find a doctor for the pack at some point, but their need now was immediate. He looked over his shoulder into the living room, where Jared's jaws were locked together as he valiantly fought the urge to scream. As Sam watched, his right arm swung out and caught Kim, who was bathing his forehead with a cool cloth, and knocked her across the room. She landed painfully against a metal floor lamp but picked herself up and returned to his side. Jacob knelt beside her and held Jared's wrist in an iron grip as she continued to bathe his face, murmuring softly to him. Jared's eyes were glazed over with pain and he didn't seem aware of their presence, though he seemed to calm slightly at the soothing sound of her voice.

"Kim, you need to get some rest. Please, honey. I'll sit with him, and I promise not to leave till you come back," Sue pleaded.

For the first time since Seth had roused her from her bed, the tears spilled over. "N-no, Sue, I can't!" Kim sobbed.

"Okay, okay," Sue soothed. She spread a sleeping bag next to the couch with a couple of pillows, and Kim allowed herself to be pushed back onto the pillows without losing her grip on Jared's hand. He had finally fallen into a troubled sleep near dawn.

When Jared woke, he was still in pain but Sue breathed a sigh of relief. He seemed to have passed through the worst of it, and he was hungry – a good sign, in her opinion. There were various pack members collapsed throughout the house, and Emmy carefully navigated between them as she made her way to the kitchen. Sue scooped her up and hugged her. Emmy smiled and looked around, asking "Party, Mommy?"

Sue simply shook her head, kissed her gently and placed her in her high chair while she finished making breakfast. She gave Emmy a bowl of cereal while she scrambled some eggs for Jared, then put them on a tray with orange juice and toast. She turned and found Kim at her elbow, holding out her hands for the tray. Sue smiled and shook her head as she handed the tray over. "He looks much better today," she assured the pretty, dark haired girl. "Did you sleep a little?"

Kim nodded. "Did I thank you for everything you've done for him?" she asked softly, the tears threatening to overflow again.

"Yes, you did," Sue smiled at her, "but it's not necessary. We're all family, Kim."

After Jared had his breakfast, Sam cleared the room. "I need to talk to Jared alone for just a few minutes," he explained. "He's the only one who knows what happened yesterday, and I suspect it won't be easy to talk about it."

Kim propped Jared up on a couple of pillows and agreed to leave briefly, but she warned Sam not to tire him too much. Sue had heaped the kitchen table with platters of food and left Emmy with Seth, then slipped out with a pie to go visit Tiffany Call. She found Tiffany surrounded by friends and family, but she looked drawn and haggard. Sue doubted that she'd slept at all. The two women embraced soundlessly; there were no words sufficient to contain their grief.

Jared looked at Sam, his eyes haunted. He cleared his throat. "I'm not sure I can help you at all, Sam," he said miserably. "They were so fast they were virtually invisible. I never knew what hit me. And Embry…?"

Sam shook his head slowly, and Jared's shoulders shook as the reality finally punched him in the gut. Kim, who had been keeping an eye on him from the kitchen, rushed into the room and wrapped her arms around him. "Enough, Sam. He's had enough." She held him as he wept, sobbing for his lost brother.

Aro watched from the dark forest as Charlie's cruiser pulled away from the curb. "She should be alone in the house now," he whispered to Marcus.

Inside the house, Bella completed her preparations as if in a trance. Dry-eyed, she half filled the bathtub with warm water, then stepped in fully clothed. She lay back against the cool porcelain and breathed a sigh. It was such a relief to have made her decision.

Bella turned up her left wrist, mapping the largest vein with her eyes before lifting the razor in her right hand. She winced slightly at the sting as she calmly sliced through the pale skin, opening the vein from wrist to elbow. The red blood swirled into the warm water as she extended the arm, watching in fascination as the water quickly turned crimson. She sighed and lay back, vaguely aware of some commotion downstairs as her eyes rolled back in her head and her vision faded to black.

The pain in her neck was bright, sharp, and agonizing. Her head snapped up and she found herself looking into the empty eyes of a familiar vampire. "N-no!" she tried to scream, but only a feeble hiss escaped her tortured throat.

Aro stood in the doorway supervising the rescue operation. He clucked his disapproval. "You very nearly cost us our prize," he chided as Alec tore at her damaged neck, gulping greedily. Aro delicately licked his lips, lifting her limp right hand and sinking his fangs into her wrist with a sickening "pop." Her body burned, the venomous conflagration racing through veins and capillaries, as they lifted her from the tub and carried her out into the dark night and toward the waiting plane. "An eye for an eye," Aro repeated to no one in particular.

THE END

(I never expected to write War and Peace, so it was time to bring this story to a close. Stay

tuned for the further adventures of teenaged Emmy and Tommy in a new story…coming soon!)


End file.
